Les Sept Salopards
by MonsieurL.A
Summary: Sept nouveaux personnages font leur apparition à Westeros, tous sont issues de grandes familles, tous ont leurs propres ambitions, ont-ils les qualités pour survivre au Jeu du Trône? Rated T/M Available for translation
1. Prologue 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette fanfiction mettant en scène 7 OC différents en personnages principaux. J'avoue faire un peu ce que je veux avec les dates et les âges, ils seront précisés quand ce sera important. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Un jour, j'espère que vous lirez mon propre GOT/ASOIF. ;)**

**Prologue: Naissances**

**Lancehélion**

Oberyn Martell était passé maitre dans bien des domaines, l'un d'entre eux était la gérance parfaite de la gueule de bois.

Il avait beau se remplir la bedaine de vin par litres, il se réveillait toujours le lendemain sans mal de tête et avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ce matin là fut différent, car il fut réveillé plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Maitrisant le tintamarre qui lui martelait le crâne, le prince dornien s'en était allé à la rencontre des visiteurs qui avaient requis sa présence. Il ne prit cependant pas soin de cacher son agacement.

-J'espère pour vous, mes amis, qu'il y a une bonne raison qui vous a poussé à me déranger de si bon matin. Auquel cas je me verrais contraint de passer mes nerfs sur les idiots les plus proches.

-Prince Oberyn, commença le plus âgé d'entre eux, Minerva de Ghis est décédée.

Ces mots suffirent à jeter un voile de tristesse devant les yeux du dornien. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Minerva avait été la meilleure amante qu'il eut jamais accueillie dans son lit. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, avait été fait avec amour et passion. Oberyn Martell ne s'était jamais sentit aussi comblé, que les soirs où il avait partagé sa couche avec Minerva de Ghis.

-Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, dit-il avec sincérité. Comment a-t-elle trépassée?

-Une fièvre l'a emportée.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, y'a-t-il autre chose?

À peine eut-il finit de prononcé ces paroles, qu'une jeune femme au visage voilée s'avança, et lui tendit le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Étonné, Oberyn se saisit du bébé, et contempla son beau visage.

-Elle l'a prénommée « Rhaenyra », l'informa la jeune femme, elle s'est dit que cela vous ferait plaisir.

« Et elle ne s'est pas trompée », songea le dornien qui sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

-Merci de me l'avoir apportée, dit-il en acquiesçant respectueusement. L'hospitalité de Dorne est vôtre.

Oberyn attendit que ses visiteurs soient parti pour reposer le regard sur sa fille. Et sans qu'il ne le remarque, une larme coula le long de son nez.

Minerva de Ghis gardera toujours une place dans son coeur, celle de son premier véritable amour.

**Mer Grelotte**

Liliana Feunoyr était très certainement en train de vivre le pire jour de toute son existence;

Après la désastreuse défaite de la Guerre des Rois à Neuf sous, et la fin de la lignée Mâle des Feunoyr avec la mort de Maelys le Monstrueux. Liliana, alors âgée de deux ans, fut envoyée à Tyrosh sous la protection d'Alequo Adarys. Là, elle fut éduquée et protégée par l'Archonte après que celui-ci ait reprit le pouvoir dans la citée libre. Mais en 278, elle fut capturée par Euron Greyjoy lors d'une attaque de Fernés, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait, après onze mois en Enfer, sur le pont du vaisseau de ce dernier. Le cou enchainé, la bouche bâillonné, les vêtements arrachés, et engrossée jusqu'au cou.

Trainée tel une chienne, la Feunoyr se laissa faire, de crainte de recevoir un châtiment dont seul son futur époux avait le secret, tout en prenant soin de protéger son ventre afin de ne pas perdre son enfant. Elle fut ensuite jetée aux pieds d'un septon terrorisé, et d'un Greyjoy heureux comme un gamin.

-Je tenais à tous vous remercier d'être venu assister à mon mariage ! déclara Euron Greyjoy avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Des éclats de rires cruels et tonitruants firent échos à ces paroles. Les Fernés se mirent à chanter à la gloire de leur capitaine, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne réclame le silence d'un geste de main. Il prit alors une posture et un air solennelle, et se tourna vers le septon.

-Vous… vous pouvez à présent revêtir la mariée de votre manteau, et la placée sous votre protection.

Euron acquiesça, et avec une attention toute particulière, couvrit le corps nu de sa promise.

Puis, sous les regards horrifiés de sa fiancée et du septon, il baissa son pantalon, et retira le bâillon de Liliana.

-Par ce baiser, je jure amour et fidélité à ma femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Sans crié gare, il enfonça sa queue bien durcit dans la bouche de la Feunoyr. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale au sein des Fernés.

Épouvanté, le septon n'osa corrigé Euron et se couvrit les yeux.

Satisfait, le Greyjoy libéra sa femme, qui essuya une violente quinte de toux.

-Autre chose ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le prêtre.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Parfait, se réjouit le Ferné en se frappant les mains. Alors il est temps de passer à la cérémonie du couché.

Impuissante, Liliana vit arriver une horde de démon aux visages déformés par des rictus lubriques se saisir d'elle et l'entrainer dans la cabine de leur capitaine. Ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers le septon tout en remontant son pantalon.

-Nos certificats de mariage sont-ils prêt?

Il acquiesça.

-Tous? Avec votre signature?

À nouveau, il acquiesça, et tendit au Ferné un petit coffret renfermant les papiers qu'il désirait.

Euron vérifia son contenu, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, il se dirigea alors vers sa cabine, pendant que ses hommes jetèrent le septon par dessus bord.

Quatre jours plus tard, Liliana Feunoyr donna naissance à un garçon aux yeux Byzantium qu'elle baptisa Alister.

Son époux bien-aimé l'envoya rejoindre le septon dès qu'il eu la confirmation que son fils au sang de dragon était en bonne santé.

**279 Peyredragon**

Les servantes couraient dans tous les sens à travers les couloirs du château de Peyredragon, la Reine Rhaella Targaryen était en train d'accoucher de son troisième enfant. Ce qui était aussi surprenant qu'inquiétant, étant donné les quatre fausses couches qu'elle avait faites par le passé.

La Reine des Sept-Couronnes poussa un hurlement de douleur, et seule la foudre lui répondit par un éclair qui zébra le ciel. C'est alors qu'un cri raisonna à ses oreilles, et qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage épuisé.

Le mestre lui tendit alors son fils, un petit bébé agité qui ne cessait de se débattre à coup de pied. Rhaella s'empressa de mettre son enfant au sein, afin que celui-ci calme ses ardeurs.

-Ce sera tout, dit-elle en haletant à l'homme qui l'avait aidée à accoucher. Laissez-nous, moi et Ser Arthur.

Le vieil homme s'inclina, sortit précipitamment de la chambre, et s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements pour envoyer un corbeau au Roi Aerys II. Afin de le prévenir de la trahison de sa Reine.

En effet, l'enfant avait les cheveux blonds, et ne pouvait donc avoir été conçu par un Targaryen.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fit pas dix mètres avant que Ser Arthur Dayne ne le transperce de son épée.

Le garde royale ne s'embarrassa pas de faire disparaitre le corps, les hommes au service du père de l'enfant s'en chargeraient très bien tous seuls.

Ce dernier n'était autre que Tywin Lannister, Lord de Castral Roc, et ancienne main du Roi. Alors qu'il contemplait le sourire éblouissant que sa maitresse et reine affichait tandis qu'elle nourrissait leur enfant, Tywin se plongea dans ses pensées.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il retrouverait le plaisir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Pas après que sa bien-aimée Joanna n'est trouvé la mort en donnant naissance à sa plus grande honte à ce jour; un nain.

Tywin a toujours été un homme sévère et impitoyable, et pourtant, personne n'avait mieux comprit son manque et son besoin d'affection que celle qui n'en avait jamais reçu.

La première fois, il avait été faible, la deuxième fois ce fut elle qui l'avait été. Mais il n'y eut point de faiblesse toutes les autres fois qui avaient suivit, seulement le désir ardent d'oublier la douleur et de panser les coeurs.

Après quelques mois d'aventures, ce qui devait arrivé arriva; la Reine se retrouva grosse. Et les deux amants comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de cesser leur affaire. Rhaella avait fait en sorte de se procurer les documents nécessaires afin de tromper la vigilance de la Citadelle et de la Foi; Désormais et aux yeux de tous, Lord Tywin avait eu une affaire avec une jeune femme aux origines valyriennes, qu'il avait épousé en secret une fois qu'il eut appris qu'elle était enceinte afin de ne point engendrer de bâtard. Malheureusement, celle-ci était morte en couche.

Au cas où cela se montrerait un jour insuffisant, la Reine était parvenu à tromper son mari, en lui faisant signer lui-même la légitimation du garçon, et avait elle-même apposée le sceau des Targaryen.

Quant à l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle dirait à son époux qu'elle avait à nouveau fait une fausse couche. Après tout, cela ne serait jamais que la cinquième.

L'enfant grandirait à Castral Roc en tant qu'héritier de la maison Lannister devant son frère aîné Tyrion, et pour sa sécurité, il était préférable que la mère et le fils restent séparés.

Rhaella avait eu moins de mal à l'accepter que Tywin ne l'aurait cru. Mais elle avait donné naissance à tant de mort-nés, qu'à présent, ne pas le voir grandir lui semblait un prix acceptable à payer afin de le savoir vivant.

La Reine des Sept-Royaumes caressa tendrement la joue de son petit ange blond, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à larmoyer.

-Comme j'aimerai te garder auprès de moi, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse, mais je préférerai mourir six fois que de laisser Aerys poser son horrible main sur toi.

-Comment souhaites-tu le nommer? Demanda Tywin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Rhaella gratifia son amant d'un sourire reconnaissant, avant de répondre:

-Arthur, en hommage au loyal garde qui garda ma vie, mais aussi mes secrets.

Ser Arthur Dayne manqua de tressaillir, à la fois touché et embarrassé par les paroles de sa Reine. À ses yeux, et au delà de son devoir, il n'avait fait que racheter ses fautes envers sa souveraine pour ne pas avoir eu le courage d'intervenir lorsque le Roi s'en prenait à elle.

Elle qui était si forte, avait méritée un peu de bonheur.

-Arthur Lannister, répéta Tywin aussi fier que ravi.

Pendant un court instant, le Gouverneur de l'Ouest s'accorda un moment de répit, en prenant dans ses bras son amante et son fils.

Là, à cet instant précis, il était un homme comblé.

Il s'écoula une semaine avant que Tywin ne franchisse les portes de Castral Roc, ses frères et ses enfants présents s'inclinèrent respectueusement à son arrivée, avant de remarquer le bébé que leur Lord tenait dans ses bras.

-P-père, s'exclama Cersei en priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croyait, qu'avez vous dans les bras?!

-Mon fils; Arthur Lannister. Répondit-il en emmenant celui-ci à la nursery sans prêter attention aux regards hagards des membres de sa famille.

**Accalmie**

Stannis Baratheon se demandait si les Sept étaient satisfaits du tour qu'ils lui avaient joués.

Lorsque son frère Robert s'était déclaré rebelle, longtemps il avait hésité avant de finalement rejoindre son camp. Tiraillé entre son devoir envers son Roi, et son devoir envers son Lord. L'esprit emporté par l'indécision, il avait commit l'erreur de rafraichir ses idées dans le vin. Et le vin l'avait conduit dans les draps d'une servante, qui l'avaient conduit à la grossesse de la même femme.

Rongé par la honte, il avait immédiatement épousé sa servante malgré les protestations de ses hommes afin de s'épargner le déshonneur d'enfanter un bâtard.

Oh comme il avait eu l'air pitoyable, assiégé comme il était dans sa forteresse familiale d'Accalmie. Sa femme aux joues creuses et au ventre énorme. Ses hommes au bord de la révolte et de la folie.

Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait couché avec son épouse, et Stannis avait craint le jour de l'accouchement plus que tout autre.

Sa femme était trop faible pour accoucher sans trop de risques, et c'était déjà miracle qu'elle n'ait pas fait de fausse couche, étant donné les piètres conditions dans lesquelles elle vivait.

L'arrivée du contrebandier Davos avait changé la donne concernant le siège, mais il n'avait pu sauver la vie de la pauvre femme, qui mourut en donnant naissance à un bébé aussi bruyant qu'immense.

Stannis, bien que désolé par la mort de la servante qui fut son épouse, avait été impressionné par l'incroyable vitalité dont son fils avait fait preuve pour survivre à la famine et à l'accouchement. Avec une minuscule pointe de fierté, il décida de faire honneur à sa puissance en le baptisant « Tytan ». Et remercia une nouvelle fois le contrebandier lorsque celui-ci lui offrit du lait de chèvre qu'il avait apporté au cas où les rumeurs concernant son enfant à naître s'étaient avérées fondées.

Alors qu'il nourrissait son enfant, Stannis repensa aux Dieux, et se demanda si ces derniers avaient récompensés sa volonté de fer en lui offrant cet enfant, ou s'il moquait le fait que dans sa faiblesse, il avait engendré un fils puissant.

**Peyredragon**

Stannis Baratheon avait prit Peyredragon avec une facilité déconcertante, et il eut pour seule récompense un tableau aussi sinistre qu'écoeurant.

Le cadavre de la Reine avait été laissé dans un état épouvantable: elle était nue comme un ver, ses cuisses et ses draps étaient recouverts de sang séchés et poisseux. Mais le plus terrifiant fut sa figure; des yeux exorbités, et une bouche qui semblait pousser un hurlement de souffrance inaudible et sans fin.

Écoeuré par sa macabre découverte, Stannis entrepris de rendre à celle qu'il avait autrefois appelé sa Reine, une posture décente. Il referma tout d'abord ses paupières et ses lèvres, joignit ensuite les mains de la morte sur sa poitrine, puis il se saisit du premier drap qui lui paraissait suffisamment propre pour couvrir le carnage qu'avait été le dernier accouchement de cette mère qui avait tant souffert.

Son ventre trembla.

Stannis se paralysa sur place. Avait-il rêvé? La faible lumière de la dernière bougie et l'orage qui traversait le ciel avaient-ils dupés sa vision?

Méticuleusement, il s'empara du chandelier, et l'approcha du ventre encore rond de la défunte.

À nouveau, celui-ci trembla, et encore, et encore une fois! Stannis n'était plus dupe: il y avait quelque chose là-dedans. Quelque chose de vivant dans ce cadavre.

Le jeune Baratheon ne se fit pas prier, il déposa le chandelier suffisamment proche pour être éclairé, mais suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas le gêner dans sa besogne. Il dégaina sa dague, et découpa entièrement le ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retirer peau et chair comme il aurait pu retirer la bâche d'un chariot. Et c'est là qu'il le trouva. Un petit garçon aux cheveux d'argents, se débattant furieusement dans les entrailles de sa mère.

Stannis attrapa un autre drap, et enroula le petit afin de le tenir au chaud. L'heure de son bain viendrait plus tard.

Le jeune homme examina l'enfant de plus près, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par ouvrir ses beaux yeux rouges sombres.

Stannis savait ce qu'il s'était produit à Port-Réal, il avait connaissance des meurtres du prince Aegon et de la princesse Rhaenys. Et n'ignorait point le plaisir pervers qu'avait prit son frère aîné, le désormais Roi Robert, à contempler leurs cadavres.

Stannis hésita, il avait été chargé de rattraper les enfants du Roi Fou: Viserys, ainsi que le bébé unique de feu la Reine Rhaella était supposée porter. Or, voilà que sa proie substantiel lui avait échappée. Et il eut apprit par une servante, qu'une autre Targaryen femelle avait vu le jour avant qu'il ne put lui mettre la main dessus. Et qu'elle fut emportée par son frère dans sa fuite.

La seule chose qu'il était parvenu à attraper, fut un bébé oublié dans le ventre de sa mère par son frère aîné.

Stannis n'était pas Gregor Clegane, Stannis n'était pas Tywin Lannister, Stannis ne mettrait point un terme à la si courte vie du petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré s'égorger avec sa propre dague que de commettre un crime aussi abominable. Aussi, il confia l'enfant à des servantes, ordonna qu'il fut lavé, habillé, et nourri. Et dès le lendemain, il prendrait la mer pour rejoindre Port-Réal, et présenter à son frère et nouveau Roi, l'unique Targaryen sur lequel il avait pu mettre la main.

Le Prince Viserys Targaryen avait fuit Peyredragon, emportant avec lui sa soeur Daenerys. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que dans la précipitation de sa fuite, conduite par la terreur d'être rattrapé par les chiens de l'Usurpateur. Il avait abandonné un autre bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Son propre petit frère, et jumeau de sa soeur.

Et ce fut à Port-Réal que le sort du bébé allait être décidé quelques jours plus tard. Le Roi Robert Baratheon, Premier de son nom, Seigneur des Sept-Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume était assit à la table du conseil. Sa main, Jon Arryn, le Gouverneur de l'Est, s'apprêtait à lui faire part des dernières nouvelles concernant le succès qu'avait été sa rébellion. Mais le jeune Roi avait le sang bouillant, et il frappa sa table de son poing massif sans attendre que les informations lui soient transmises.

-Avez-vous entendu?! Mugit-il de triomphe. La flotte de ses monstrueuses créatures a été emportée par la tempête de la Néra! Même les Dieux se mettent à pisser leur torrent sur les dragons!

Il se tourna vers sa Main.

-Et qu'en ait-il de Stannis?! A-t-il trucidé la putain du Roi Fou et son crevard de fils?! Quelle drôle de question que je pose! Évidemment qu'il s'en ai débarrassé! Mon petit frère à le sang plus froid que le Mur! Lyanna a été vengée! ENFIN!

Assis à ses côtés, Lord Eddard Stark, Gouverneur du Nord, avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il ne lui avait jamais été donné l'occasion de rencontrer la Reine Rhaella, car celle-ci n'avait presque jamais quittée la capitale de sa vie. Mais il lui était bien simple d'imaginer une femme aux cheveux d'argents et aux yeux violets, protégeant de ses bras frêles sa progéniture du tranchant de l'épée de Stannis. Il balaya cette image abominable de son esprit.

Il s'auto-congratula d'avoir protégé son neveu de la furie de celui qu'il appelait et considérait toujours son meilleur ami. Si Robert était si gonflé de joie d'apprendre la mort de la Mère et du frère de Rhaegar, les Dieux seuls savent ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait découvert la vérité sur la parenté de Jon.

Cependant, Lord Arryn tempéra la jubilation de son nouveau Roi.

-Hélas votre Majesté, j'ai le regret de vous informer que Viserys est parvenu à s'enfuir avec l'aide de certains chevaliers loyaux. L'un d'entre eux serait Ser Willem Darry. Il me faut également vous avertir que Rhaella, la femme du Roi fou est morte en couche. Et que Viserys a eu le temps d'emporter sa soeur nouvelle-née avant de prendre la fuite, vraisemblablement en direction des citées-libres.

L'extase sur le visage de Robert fut soudainement déformée par les traits de la fureur.

-Ce bon à rien de Stannis a échouer! S'emporta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lord Varys. Araignée! Trouvez moi ces deux progénitures immondes et envoyez-les rejoindre leur bâtard de père!

Ce dernier acquiesça respectueusement.

-Cela sera fait votre Majesté, mes petits oiseaux sont nombreux à Essos.

-Il y a une autre nouvelle, s'empressa d'ajouter Jon Arryn, il semblerait que la R… la femme du Roi Fou ait donné naissance à un deuxième enfant, un mâle, et que le frère de sa Majesté aurait prit la mer pour vous apporter l'enfant afin que vous décidiez de son sort.

Un silence digne d'un cimetière fit écho à ces paroles.

Sans rien ajouter, Robert se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas enragé.

Ned Stark en profita pour souffler quelques mots vers la Jon Arryn.

-Cet entant a-t-il un nom?

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

-Sa mère a trépassée avant de pouvoir le nommer j'en ai peur.

-Croyez-vous Robert capable de porter atteinte à la vie de ce garçon?

L'hésitation se lu dans le regard du Gouverneur de l'Est. Celui-ci finit néanmoins par répondre:

-Robert n'est ni la Montagne, ni Tywin Lannister. Il ne prendra pas la vie d'un enfant.

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées par espoir, et non par conviction. Mais Ned ne pouvait se résoudre à douter des intentions de Robert, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Il fallut deux jours à Lord Stannis pour rejoindre Port-Réal. Il avait revêtit ses plus beaux habits (ceux qu'il avait en horreur), avant de paraître aux yeux de la cour. Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la salle du trône, il attendit que le héraut ai finit de l'annoncer pour s'approcher de son frère et Roi et de s'agenouiller, lui, et la servante qui tenait dans ses bras l'enfant dont le sort allait être décidé.

-Votre Majesté, je vous apporte le dernier fils du Roi Fou et de sa défunte épouse. Celui-ci n'a pas été nommé.

Ses paroles étaient le reflet même de la formalité, aucune émotion ne s'en était dégagée.

Robert se leva du Trône de Fer, et descendit les marches jusqu'à ce que la servante qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras soit à la hauteur de ses genoux.

-Montres-le moi! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante et emplie de rage. Montres moi la progéniture du dragon!

La jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans fit ce qu'on lui ordonna tel un automate, ses jambes flageolantes trahissaient la terreur dont elle était victime.

Elle se releva, et présenta l'enfant à son Roi.

Celui-ci l'examina pendant un moment avec ses yeux emplies de haine.

Ned Stark qui ne se trouvait que quelques mètres derrière son ami, observa le bébé à son tour.

Il avait été enveloppé dans un drap de soie blanc, sa tignasse d'argent ne laissa aucun doute sur sa parenté. Le petit garçon ouvrit ses yeux d'un rouge sombre et profond, et regarda avec curiosité l'homme qui le fixait avec haine. Il se mit à babiller joyeusement comme n'importe quel bébé. Ce qui eu pour effet d'attendrir la cour, et finir de convaincre Ned Stark que cet enfant était aussi innocent qu'un autre. Mais Robert, aveuglé par la haine, ne vit rien de tout cela.

-C'est bien là la progéniture d'Aerys le fou, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers sa Garde Royale.

-Emportez-le!

Ser Jaime Lannister pali, horrifié par l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Il n'osa bouger le moindre muscle.

-NON! Hurla la servante.

Elle regarda derrière elle, désespérément à la recherche d'une issue. Mais elle était entourée et cernée de soldats venu des quatre coins des Sept-Couronnes.

-Pitié! Pitié Votre Majesté! Ce n'est qu'un bébé! Il ne représente aucune menace! Pitié Votre Majesté! Laissez le vivre!

Voyant que Ser Jaime n'avait pas bougé, un autre garde royale lui arracha l'enfant des mains sans la moindre pitié. Et la maintint à distance lorsqu'elle essaya de le récupérer. Aussitôt, le bébé se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Brisant de nombreux coeurs au passage.

-Votre Majesté! Implora Barristan Selmy. Ayez pitié! Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Robert rougit de rage.

-Je savais que tu étais toujours loyal aux dragons!

Ned Stark en eut assez, il s'avança afin de prendre la parole, mais fut prit de vitesse par Stannis Baratheon.

-Allez vous prendre la vie de cet enfant, Votre Majesté? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Que projettes-tu de faire, Robert?

L'aîné Baratheon manqua de sauter à la gorge de son frère.

-Tu oses douter de ton Roi?

-C'est de mon frère que je doutes. Trancha Stannis. Cet enfant est de notre sang, et est né après tous les crimes de sa famille. Ce qui le rend innocent!

-Cette salissure n'est pas de mon sang! Rugit le Roi, faisant trembler les murs du Donjon Rouge. Et aucun Targaryen n'est innocent. AUCUN!

-Robert! Appela Eddard Stark, l'horreur lui ayant fait oublier l'étiquette. Laisse cet enfant vivre!

Les yeux du Cerf jaillirent de leurs orbites.

-Toi aussi Ned?! Comment peux-tu le défendre?! C'est le frère de cette ordure de Rhaegar, l'homme qui a violé ta soeur, MA REINE!

-Alors tu comptes le tuer? Demanda Stannis sans trahir la moindre émotion. Allez vous tuer ce bébé, Votre Majesté?

Un silence de Septuaire s'abattit sur la sale du trône, tous les regards étaient à présent tourné vers le nouveau Roi, même le petit Targaryen semblait avoir retenu son souffle.

Robert parcouru chacun de leur regard, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et la terreur qu'il y vit. Il manqua de rendre tripes et boyaux tant il était écoeuré.

-Comment…? Comment pouvez-vous penser ça? Bien sûr que NON!

Ned Stark relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, évidement que Robert ne commettrait pas un tel crime. Robert n'était pas Aerys!

Le Roi semblait avoir vieilli de dix années en l'espace de quelques secondes, il était à présent affalé sur le trône de fer.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de l'enfant?

C'était Tywin Lannister qui avait parlé, la voix du Vieux Lion suffit à jeter un nouveau froid dans la salle.

Ned et Stannis l'incendièrent du regard.

-Il…, commença Robert peu sûr de lui, il grandira ici.

-Votre Majesté, intervint Jon Arryn. Avec tout mon respect, cela reviendrait à l'exécuter. Nombreux sont ceux à Port-Réal qui n'ont pas votre clémence.

Le Roi se remit à rougir de rage.

-Que suis-je donc censé faire?! Gronda-t-il en battant des bras. Je ne dois rien à cet enfant, RIEN!

-Je le prendrais comme pupille.

C'était Ned Stark qui avait parlé, le nordien s'était avancé devant le Suzerain de Castral Roc, ignorant le regard pétillant d'or de celui-ci.

Le Roi ne sembla pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Tu accueillerai la salissure du Roi Fou sous ton toit?! Sous le toit de Lyanna?! Je refuses!

-Robert! S'emporta Ned. Lyanna se retournerai dans sa tombe si jamais elles nous voyaient blamer un enfant pour sa mort! Ma soeur se serait battu à coup d'ongles et de dents pour le défendre, comme pour n'importe quel bébé! Je t'en pris!

Robert était trop estomaqué pour répondre, Jon Arryn saisit cette opportunité pour chuchoter quelques paroles à son oreille.

Le nouveau Roi des Sept-Couronnes sembla sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ned Stark s'avança vers le Garde Royal qui détenait l'enfant, et le toisa du regard. Le chevalier en fut si insulter qu'il posa la main sur son épée. Avant que Jaime Lannister ne s'interpose, ne lui arrache l'enfant des mains, et ne le donne au Gouverneur du Nord.

Le Lion et le Loup se jaugèrent du regard pendant un court instant, avant que le dernier ne finisse par emporter le garçon.

-Stark, lança Robert au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir. Si l'enfant montre ne serait-ce que le plus petit signe de folie…

-Je sais, Votre Majesté. Ned sentit son coeur saigner suite à la façon dont son ami l'avait appelé.

-Lord Stark. Intervint alors Tywin Lannister. Pouvons-nous connaître le nom de cet enfant?

Le Gouverneur du Nord foudroya le Vieux Lion du regard, avant de croiser celui de Robert.

-Nommes-le donc qu'on en finisse, Gronda-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ned réfléchit rapidement, quel nom pouvait-il bien donner à un prince? Il était bien évidement hors de question de le baptiser « Aegon », et encore moins « Rhaegar » ou « Aerys ».

Ned pensa alors à la Reine Rhaella, sa mère. Morte en couche après avoir donné naissance à tant de Morts-nés. Le Stark ressentait une immense tristesse à l'égard de cette pauvre femme, elle qui était la première et principale victime du Roi Fou. Elle qui avait dut enterrer tant de ses enfants, elle était morte en en délivrant deux dans un Monde qui ne les méritait pas. Ned essaya de ce rappeler des noms de tous ces morts-nés. Et si…

-Daeron, finit-il par lâcher, Daeron Targaryen.

-Daeron, répéta Robert comme on vociférait le nom de son pire ennemi. Emporte le, et ne revient que lorsque tu l'aura bien dressé. Sinon…

Lord Stark n'écouta pas la fin de la menace de celui qu'il avait un jour appelé son frère. Il partit sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Emmenant Daeron Targaryen, IVème du nom, le Prince de la lignée déchue des Targaryens.

**Alentours de Castral Roc**

Lord Tywin Lannister était enragé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Son gnome de fils Tyrion, sa plus grande honte, avait trouvé le moyen de l'humilier davantage.

Il avait épousé une roturière sous son nez et sa barbe, et l'avait cachée durant presque un an!

Ce n'est qu'à travers les racontars de l'ivresse du septon qui les avait mariés qui eux-mêmes avaient été rapporté par des soldats loyaux que Tywin ne l'avait apprit. Et c'est en arrivant devant la misérable chaumière où logeait la garce qui avait séduit son fils que le Lion allait enfin pouvoir réparer le tort qui lui avait été fait.

En rage, il jeta les rennes de sa monture à ses hommes, et pénétra dans la bâtisse, prêt à rendre son courroux.

-Tyrion! Appela-t-il d'un ton fort et glacial.

-En haut. Répondit une petite voix.

Lord Tywin monta les marches d'un pas décidé, et pénétra dans la seule pièce qui avait la porte ouverte.

Là, il se paralysa sur place, car ce qu'il vit lui rappela de biens mauvais souvenirs.

La chambre semblait avoir été victime d'un authentique champs de bataille, les draps du lit étaient tapissés d'une couleur aussi sinistre qu'écarlate.

Une odeur ignoble lui monta aux narines.

La roturière était dans une position identique à celle dans laquelle Tywin avait retrouvé Joanna; le teint blanchâtre, les bras ballants, le visage marqué par la fatigue et la souffrance qu'elle avait subie.

Elle était morte, de cela il n'y avait aucun doute.

Deux sages femmes s'inclinèrent en tremblotants, mais Tywin les ignora, son regard se posa sur son fils qui lui faisait dos.

Tout en ignorant la marée d'eau et de sang dans laquelle il marchait, le Gouverneur de l'Ouest posa la main sur l'épaule de Tyrion. Offrant à celui-ci plus d'affections qu'il ne lui en avait jamais donné dans toute sa vie.

Car la douleur que ressentait le nain était une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et même si une partie de lui était satisfaite de savoir que Tyrion savait à présent ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour de sa naissance, il ne put se résoudre à se réjouir de cette ironie macabre.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la chose que le gnome tenait dans ses petits bras, et d'un seul coup, Lord Tywin Lannister regagna toute sa sévérité.

-Donne moi cet enfant Tyrion. Ordonna-t-il de sa voix froide.

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'emprise de son père, et recula en serrant son enfant dans ses bras.

-Qu'allez-vous en faire?

-Garçon ou fille? Demanda-t-il en l'ignorant.

Tyrion soutint son regard.

-Fille.

-Donnes-la moi.

Pas de réponse.

-Je n'ouvrirai pas la porte de mon foyer à une bâtarde. Cracha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une bâtarde! S'emporta Tyrion. Tysha et moi étions mariés avec la bénédiction des Sept. Ma fille est une Lannister par le sang et par le nom!

-Je commence à m'impatienter Tyrion. Prévint Tywin de sa voix froide. Donnes-la moi, ou je l'envoie grandir chez les Clegane.

Épouvanté, Tyrion finit par se laisser fléchir. Et tendit son enfant à son père.

Le Gouverneur de l'Ouest examina attentivement le petit visage endormi, avant de la réveiller d'une pichenette. La petite ouvrit paresseusement les paupières, juste assez pour que son grand-père ait le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux verts émeraudes, puis elle se rendormit.

« C'est bien une Lannister. »Songea-t-il en ignorant s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé.

-Tyrion. Appela-t-il sans détacher son regard de la tête blonde dans ses bras.

-Oui?

-Renonce à tes droits sur Castral Roc.

Le nabot manqua d'éclater de rire.

-Parce que j'ai des droits sur Castral Roc?

Tywin lui jeta un regard si meurtrier qu'il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Très bien.

Le Gouverneur de l'Ouest rendit alors sa petite fille à son fils, avant de lui donner ses derniers avertissements:

-Si jamais ta fille me déçoit, je la marie à Walder Frey.

Tyrion frissonna de dégoût face à cette perspective.

-Et si elle a une mauvaise influence sur Arthur, je la marie à la Montagne.

Cette déclaration finit de convaincre Tyrion qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à prononcer une parole de plus, et qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence dans l'éducation de sa fille.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Lyara.


	2. Prologue II

**N.A.: Merci à Titou Douh pour le commentaire. Les commentaires étant une bonne source de motivation, laissez en un si vous avez le temps ;).**

**Prologue II**

Il y avait énormément de choses à dire sur Harry Stark, deuxième fils légitime d'Eddard Stark.

La première était qu'il faisait la fierté de sa mère.

Des Tullys, il n'avait hérité que des yeux bleus ciel perçants. Toutes les autres fibres de son corps étaient celles d'un Stark, contrairement à son aîné. Que ce soit son long et beau visage, ou ses cheveux noirs d'ébènes, il avait tout d'un seigneur de Winterfell. Et cela avait amplement suffit à gonfler d'orgueil le coeur de sa mère.

Lady Catelyn avait remerciée les Sept de nombreuses fois lorsque son second fils était venu au monde. Enfin les murmures concernant le bâtard et sa ressemblance avec son mari disparaitraient. Enfin, on allait cesser de croire qu'elle ne pouvait enfanter de véritables fils du Nord. Enfin, son honneur de Lady commençait à cicatriser.

Mais les Dieux qu'elle vénérait tant n'étaient pas aussi généreux qu'elle l'avait pensé, et après quelques années, Catelyn finit par comprendre que tout avait un prix.

Malgré ses efforts, Harry Stark et Jon Snow se révélèrent être les meilleurs amis du Monde. Toujours fourrés ensembles, à rire, à s'entrainer, à étudier, et à faire les 400 coups.

À maintes reprises, Catelyn avait tenté de les séparer. Mais lorsque Harry fut suffisamment âgé pour comprendre pourquoi, il fit preuve d'une telle animosité à son égard que Lord Eddard fut forcé d'intervenir.

C'était là un autre prix qu'elle dut payer malgré elle; son fils avait du sang de loup dans les veines. Lorsque Ned émit cette théorie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'effroi en pensant à son très regretté Brandon, à sa belle-soeur Lyanna, et aux sorts abominables que les Dieux leur avait réservés. Mais ses peurs furent soulagées lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte que le Loup qui habitait son fils ne se manifestait que lorsque quelqu'un faisait du tort à ceux qui lui étaient proches. Et à son grand dam, le bâtard ne fut jamais l'un d'entre eux. Pire encore, elle ne parvenait plus à rappeler à Jon Snow qui il était aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Si jamais elle faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas de bois pour se chauffer, Harry en apportait à son frère. Si elle ordonnait que les vêtements du bâtard ne soit pas nettoyés ou rafistolés, son fils les mélangeaient aux siens afin de tromper les serviteurs. Et si Jon Snow n'était pas présent à la grande table lors des repas et des festins. Harry allait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pour couronner le tout, il était le seul Stark de sa génération à disposer d'un sens de l'humour.

Et pour cause, il lui suffisait d'une réplique bien placée pour déclencher l'hilarité générale. Même son père avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire au grand dam de sa mère, qui elle était choquée par l'étendu de son vocabulaire.

Malgré cela, Harry restait et restera toujours la fierté de Catelyn Stark. Car c'était également un jeune homme talentueux dans de nombreux domaines, qui appréciait ses leçons et ses entrainements à leurs justes valeurs. Il avait l'avantage par rapport à Robb de ne pas avoir la pression d'être le prochain seigneur de Winterfell. Sa dextérité à l'épée, ainsi que sa soif de connaissance en avait fait un garçon intelligent, mesuré et hardi. Qui aimait profondément sa famille. Et Catelyn trouvait parfois que le prix que les Dieux lui avait fait payer n'était pas si élevé pour être la mère d'un tel garçon. Cela avait même réduit ses craintes de voir un jour le bâtard prendre d'assaut Winterfell. Car malgré toute sa vilenie, comment pourrait-il vaincre son fils si parfait?

De son côté, Harry voyait sa relation avec sa génitrice comme quelque chose d'incroyablement compliqué; Il aimait la mère et méprisait la femme. Il l'aimait pour les histoires qu'elle lui avait raconté, les chansons qu'elle lui avait chanté, et tout l'amour et la fierté qu'elle lui avait donné. Et il la méprisait pour le mépris qu'elle portait à l'égard de son bâtard de frère, Jon Snow. En réalité, la pitié était l'émotion qui revenait le plus souvent lorsqu'il songeait à la Lady de Winterfell. Car malgré tous les dangers du Monde, c'était envers le bâtard de son époux que sa haine, son mépris et sa peur étaient dirigés. Pauvre femme…

Sa relation avec son père était bien plus simple. Harry était respectueux et obéissant envers lui du moment qu'il gardait l'esprit ouvert le concernant. Mais lorsque Lord Eddard jugea qu'il était temps pour son second fils de réfléchir à ses fiançailles, la réponse de Harry fut aussi propre que cinglante:

-J'ai attendu seize ans que vous légitimiez Jon, et autant pour que Mère le traite en humain. Vous pouvez bien faire preuve d'au moins la moitié de ma patience. Mais rappelez-vous que je continue d'attendre.

Lord Stark n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour se justifier sans abuser de son autorité. Et cela, il ne le souhaitait pas. Ses enfants méritaient d'être heureux et de vivre longtemps. Il ne voulait pas reproduire l'erreur de son père avec sa soeur Lyanna. Il laissa donc Arthur tranquille, pour le moment…

Enfin, vint la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses frères et soeurs. S'il avait pour Jon un amour fraternel digne de ce nom, il n'en était pas moindre pour les autres:

Robb était son grand frère bien-aimé, l'héritier du Nord qui avait terriblement besoin d'aide lorsque ses tâches et ses leçons ne requerraient pas qu'il porte une épée. Et qui passait son temps à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis, surtout après l'arrivée de Theon Greyjoy.

Un matin, lors du traditionnel petit-déjeuner familial, Robb était entré dans la salle à manger avec un impressionnant coquard et une perte de mémoire concernant sa soirée. Horrifiée, sa mère s'était jeté à son chevet, et avait ordonné qu'on lui livre le responsable. Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers Harry.

-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse l'intégralité du Nord t'entendre beugler comme une vache que Daeron et moi allions souiller ta pureté? Demanda-t-il exaspéré. Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool on ne boit pas.

Ces mots avaient provoqués l'hilarité générale, et surement la plus grande honte de Robb à ce jour.

Sansa aimait beaucoup son frère, mais elle détestait la façon dont ses amies le regardait, en particulier Jeyne Pool.

Oh, sur combien de prétexte la jeune fille avait elle sautée pour réussir à arracher ne serait-ce que quelques mots de remerciements et un sourire à Harry?

Et quelle ne fut pas l'étendu de son malheur, lorsqu'Arya comprit son manège?

-Mon frère voudra jamais de toi. Avait-elle dit avec mépris. Il déteste tous ceux qui sont méchants avec moi. Et puis t'es trop ennuyeuse pour lui.

Sansa avait passé un grand nombre de soirées à réconforter Jeyne après ça, et le double lorsque des rumeurs s'étaient propagés au sujet de son aventure avec une fille des Îles d'Été. Une belle femme à la peau plus noir que la poix, qui avait été suffisamment riche pour être considérée comme une invitée de marque à Winterfell.

Sansa s'était méfié de cette fille et de son étrange couleur, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle finisse dans le lit de Harry. Elle était si… exotique.

Et pourtant, au moment de son départ, les sourires qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'avaient dupés personne. Et Theon eu la mauvaise idée de se moquer d'Arthur et de son amante. Bien vite, une nouvelle rumeur se propagea; le Stark se serait faufilé dans la chambre du Greyjoy, et l'aurait menacé de lui trancher les parties génitales si jamais il continuait d'insulter la jeune fille.

Greyjoy n'osa plus jamais évoquer son existence.

Bran idolâtrait Harry presqu'autant qu'il idolâtrait Ser Barristan Selmy. Il l'avait supplié de lui apprendre à manier une épée, mais son frère avait retourné ça contre lui.

-Si jamais Père, Mère, Mestre Luwin et Ser Rodrick sont satisfaits de toi. Alors je promets de t'aider. Mais si j'entends que tu ne fais pas d'efforts…

Il n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus, Bran respecta sa part de l'engagement, et il en fit de même. Il ne l'admit jamais, mais il adorait partager ce genre de moment avec son petit frère.

Arya était le quatrième membre de l'espèce de petite bande qu'elle formait avec Jon, Harry et Daeron. Toujours à chaparder dans les cuisines, à jouer aux Targaryens, à faire des courses de chevaux, ou à s'entrainer en cachette à l'épée. Et si le Snow passait plus de temps avec elle, ce fut le Stark qui lui apprit à manier l'arc comme personne. Pour la plus grande horreur de leur mère.

Pour tous ses frères et soeurs, Harry était le frère aimant, qui les protégeait, les aimait et les aidait dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Il pouvait susciter l'admiration et la jalousie chez Bran comme l'agacement et la fierté chez Sansa, ou encore l'envie et la reconnaissance chez Arya.

En revanche, Daeron Targaryen se révéla être une toute autre histoire. Tout comme Jon Snow, il il était quelqu'un de discret. Mais il ne passait pas son temps à broyer du noir, non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les livres et les lames.

La bibliothèque était devenu son repaire, au point où son absence pouvait parfois inquiéter les gens du château.

Cette soif de connaissance eu le mérite de rassurer Eddard Stark, en effet, il était soulagé de savoir que son jeune pupille était plus proche d'Aerys premier du nom que second du nom. Mais le caractère de Daeron ne se résuma pas à son amour pour les livres; ses talents d'épéistes et sa fascination pour les travaux de la forge faisaient tout autant partie de sa vie. Daeron était fasciné par les lames, il n'était pas rare de le trouver en train d'aiguiser sa collection de couteau, ou de s'entrainer à les lancer.

Il était tellement prit par ses hobbies qu'il n'avait que peu d'amis à Winterfell. Seuls Harry, Jon et Arya le connaissaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse les considérer comme tel. Tous les autres ne voyaient qu'un Prince déchu, à la bobine sinistre, et aux yeux rouges rubis. Les serviteurs commencèrent alors à lui donner le surnom de « Spectre de Winterfell ». Un sobriquet qui visait à moquer sa dynastie disparue, et souligner le fait que sa figure affichait très rarement une expression amicale.

Daeron n'accordait que peu d'attention aux rumeurs à son sujet, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment à ses yeux.

Son défi le plus important fut d'apprendre le Haut-Valyrien sans jamais avoir eu besoin de professeur, mais avec l'aide d'un ami.

Harry Stark était de très loin, le meilleur ami qu'il aurait pu demander; un partenaire d'étude et d'entrainement, un confident fidèle, un camarade loyal, un frère qui n'était pas du même sang. Les deux amis partageait tout, au point de développer une rivalité qui les poussait tous deux à dépasser leurs limites.

Ils apprirent le Haut-Valyrien ensemble, ils apprirent à manier l'épée ensemble, ils rêvaient ensemble, n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, et ne rechignaient jamais à s'entraider. Harry était espiègle et bruyant, là où Daeron était silencieux et calculateur.

Quand le Stark s'attirait des ennuis, le Targaryen se débrouillait pour l'en tirer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quand Daeron était moqué ou insulté, Harry se dressait face aux détracteurs tel le loup qu'il était. Quand Jon et Arya demandaient de l'aide, c'était à deux qu'ils l'apportaient.

Quand Theon avait besoin d'être remit à sa place, Daeron le faisait avec un plaisir coupable. Quand Robb prenait de mauvaises habitudes, Daeron le terrifia en lui rappelant les histoires des Lords et des Rois qui avaient oubliés leurs devoirs.

Et quand le Targaryen dépassait les bornes, Harry prit sur lui pour lui éviter le courroux de Lady Catelyn.

Il était difficile de trouver meilleur duo, et Lord Stark s'était réjoui de voir une telle amitié entre les deux garçons. Cela l'avait aidé a panser les plaies de son coeur, et renforcer sa conviction concernant la suprématie de la paix sur la guerre.

Daeron n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, Ned n'était pas un père à ses yeux, et Catelyn était loin d'être une mère. Était-il triste d'avoir grandit orphelin? Peut-être, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il était satisfait par ce qu'il avait, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de demander plus, en particulier un trône qu'il considérait comme étant malveillant.

Cela l'empêchait-il de se poser des questions sur sa famille pour autant? En aucune façon, d'autant plus que ses livres d'histoires et ses jeux d'enfants grouillaient de Targaryen.

C'est l'année de ses quatorze ans que les choses changèrent, lorsque le patrouilleur de la Garde de nuit, Benjen Stark rendit visite à sa famille, il lui remit une lettre de l'un de ses derniers parents; Aemon Targaryen, mestre de Châteaunoir. Daeron en fut si bouleversé qu'il demanda à Lord Stark la permission de se rendre au Mur, afin de visiter son vieil oncle. Le Gouverneur du Nord accepta sa requête, mais il ne l'enverrait pas tout seul.

-Putain j'ai froid. Glapit Theon Greyjoy en serrant son manteau contre lui.

-Tu veux pas souffrir en silence?! Cracha Daeron qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Depuis leur départ de Winterfell, le deuxième pupille de Ned Stark n'avait fait que se plaindre du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Ce qui avait eu pour effet d'échauffer les nerfs de ses compagnons de voyage. Theon pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Daeron.

-Je te retiens Targaryen, rappelles-moi qui a eu la brillante idée de nous trainer jusqu'au Mur?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner. À vrai dire, si j'avais su, je t'aurais spécifiquement demandé de ne PAS m'accompagner.

-C'est Robb qui m'a demandé de venir, grogna-t-il en s'emmitouflant de plus belle dans son manteau.

Harry aussi commençait à en avoir assez, il éperonna son cheval, arriva à hauteur du Greyjoy, et le saisit par le col.

-Il t'a demandé, t'as accepté, t'aurais pu dire non, tu l'as pas fais. Alors maintenant tu fermes ton clapet et tu arrêtes de nous casser les couilles!

Theon, qui avait toujours en tête la nuit où Harry avait menacé de le castrer, acquiesça vivement en signe de soumission et n'osa plus prononcer le moindre mot. La terreur qui se lu dans son regard arracha un éclat de rire à Jory Cassel.

Robb se contenta de sourire, il regrettait cependant que Jon ait été interdit de voyage. Le bâtard s'étant fait attrapé alors qu'il donnait une leçon d'escrime à Arya.

Lorsqu'enfin ils aperçurent le Mur, ils eurent tous le souffle coupé face à l'impressionnante construction. Un sentiment solennel s'empara de leurs corps. C'était ici que Bran le bâtisseur avait affronté les marcheurs blancs, ici que les enfants de la forêt avait été vu pour la dernière fois, ici que les principaux évènements de leur histoire s'étaient déroulés.

Daeron ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Reine Alysanne, l'épouse de Jaeherys le Conciliateur qui avait visité le Mur avec son dragon, Aile-d'Argent. Le fait de savoir que cette impressionnante bâtisse faisait partie de l'histoire de sa famille lui réchauffa le coeur. Il y avait si peu d'attaches Targaryennes dans le Nord, mais elles suffisaient néanmoins à le convaincre que ce pays était aussi son foyer.

Les regards qui leurs furent lancés lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de Châteaunoir présentaient des émotions diverses et variés; envie, dégoût, haine, mépris. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les visiteurs les ignorèrent, mirent pied à terre, et confièrent leurs chevaux à des frères noirs. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha alors de Daeron, et à la grande surprise de ce dernier, s'inclina respectueusement.

-Mon Prince, dit-il avec politesse, bienvenue à Châteaunoir.

Pris de cours, Daeron resta planté comme un piquet, sans savoir quoi répondre. Les éclats de rire de Theon le firent sortir de sa transe.

-Prince? Lui?! Lâcha-t-il en haletant. Si lui est Prince, moi je suis le Dieu Noyé.

Une lueur meurtrière traversa les yeux du frère noir, et Theon eu tôt fait de s'arrêter de rire.

-Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Ser…?

-Alliser Thorne.

-Ser Alliser, je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissant pour votre loyauté envers ma famille. Malheureusement, je ne suis et n'ait jamais été un Prince. Et il serait préférable que vous évitiez de m'appeler ainsi à l'avenir, je n'ai aucune envie de donner un quelconque prétexte à Robert Baratheon pour qu'il puisse prendre ma tête. Mais je n'oublierai pas votre inébranlable loyauté, vous avez ma parole.

Ser Alliser s'inclina à nouveau, et prit congé sous les yeux des visiteurs et des autres frères noirs. Il ne manqua cependant pas de foudroyer Robb et Harry du regard, ce qui manqua de faire tressaillir l'ainé.

-Ser Alliser était un chevalier loyal des Terres de la Couronne. Expliqua Benjen Stark en soupirant. Après la Rébellion, lui et d'autres membres de sa famille ont eu le choix entre la pendaison et le Mur. La plupart ont finit la corde au cou.

Harry fronça les sourcils face aux explications de son oncle.

-Voilà qui explique pourquoi il ne nous aime guère. Il doit tenir Père comme l'un des principaux responsables de son malheur.

-C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle « Prince », fit remarquer Daeron en affichant une mine pensive, j'espère que ce sera la dernière.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de Benjen, il se tourna alors vers ses neveux.

-Allez vous reposer. Daeron et moi allons rendre visite à mestre Aemon.

-Déjà? S'étonna Robb. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il doive lui aussi se reposer avant de rencontrer son oncle?

Benjen secoua la tête.

-Ce vieil homme n'a plus vu de membres de sa famille depuis des décennies.

-Et moi je n'en ai jamais vu un seul. Ajouta Daeron sans quitter des yeux la Tour du Mestre.

Robb rougit de honte face à ces paroles, mais le Targaryen ne le remarqua pas. Il se contenta de suivre Benjen jusqu'aux appartements de son oncle.

Resté en retrait, Harry observa avec attention le château et ses occupants, avant de secouer la tête d'exaspération.

-Je savais que la Garde de nuit ne se portait pas bien, mais j'ignorais à quel point son état était devenu lamentable. Il n'y a ici pratiquement que voleurs, violeurs, paysans et meurtriers.

-Il va falloir qu'on en touche deux mots à Père. Dit son frère.

-Et à Jon.

En voyant les regards de Robb et Theon, Harry ajouta:

-Je ne laisserai pas cet idiot passer le restant de ses jours dans cet endroit de merde.

De son côté, Daeron tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses émotions. Pour la première fois de son existence, il allait rencontrer quelqu'un de son sang. Et à son grand embarras, il ignorait comment il devait se comporter.

Devait-il saluer chaleureusement son oncle d'une bonne embrassade? Devait-il se contenter de lui serrer la main poliment?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Benjen interrogea son visiteur du regard. Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer, et tandis que le Stark toquait poliment, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

La pièce était étonnamment bien rangé, étant donné l'état pitoyable dans lequel était le château, Daeron s'était attendu à bien pire. Son attention fut attiré par le crépitement d'un feu de cheminé, et son regard se posa alors sur l'homme à qui profitait la chaleur des flammes.

Jamais au cours de son existence, le jeune Targaryen n'avait vu de vieillard si âgé. La personne la plus vieille qu'il eu jamais connu était Vielle Nan, et elle-même semblait bien plus jeune que l'homme qu'il supposait être son oncle. Comme il était toujours aussi peu sûr de lui, il choisit de ne rien faire, et de laisser Benjen Stark s'occuper des présentations.

-Mestre Aemon?

-Frère Benjen, répondit le vieil homme de sa voix éraillé, vous êtes de retour.

Daeron eu le sentiment que prononcer ces simples paroles était une épreuve pour le Mestre.

-En effet Mestre Aemon.

-Mon neveu… Avez-vous remis ma lettre à mon neveu?

Daeron fronça les sourcils. Son oncle n'avait-il point remarqué ses cheveux d'argents? Les avaient-ils coupés trop court?

-Mestre Aemon, votre neveu est ici, avec nous.

Les petits yeux du vieillard jaillirent de leurs orbites. Avec peine, il se leva de sa chaise en tremblotant, et se dirigea vers Benjen.

-Où? Où est-il?

Le Stark prit délicatement les mains du mestre, et le dirigea vers Daeron. Ce dernier était paralysé sur place, car il ne comprenait pas la situation.

Ce que lorsqu'Aemon se mit à explorer son visage de ses mains ridées, qu'il comprit qu'il était aveugle.

Le mestre tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il repassa plusieurs fois ses paumes contre le visage de son neveu afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas sombrer dans la folie légendaire de sa famille.

-Tu… Tu as les pommettes de l'Oeuf…, murmura-t-il avec joie, et le nez de ma soeur Daella.

Les yeux larmoyants, Aemon posa finalement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune hommes.

-Bonjour Daeron. Dit-il en serrant son neveu dans ses bras.

-Bonjour… mon oncle. Répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son étreinte.

Une douce chaleur avait enveloppé le corps du jeune Targaryen, et à son tour, les larmes avaient emplis ses yeux.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Daeron avait rencontré un membre de sa famille de sang. Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était sentit aussi soulagé.

Les deux Targaryens mirent quelques temps à se remettre de leurs émotions. Benjen confia le sort d'Aemon à son neveu, et fit apporter de quoi diner pour les deux parents.

Le Vieux Mestre fut le premier à reprendre la parole. Sa voix éraillée semblait s'être adoucit.

-Lorsque j'ai appris qu'un des miens avait survécu au carnage… Le vieil homme que j'étais déjà avait bien failli oublier ses voeux. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire pour toi? Je ne pouvais ni te nourrir, ni te protéger, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que les Starks te traitent bien.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier mon oncle, rassura Daeron. Vous avez fait votre devoir. Ce sont ceux de Port-Réal qui n'ont pas fait le leur.

-Et maintenant, nous les Targaryens, la plus grande dynastie de l'histoire de Westeros avons été anéantis. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous avant que nous ne retournions à la poussière. Dis moi, as-tu eu des nouvelles de ton frère et de ta soeur? Ceux qui sont de l'autre côté du Détroit.

Daeron soupira de tristesse. Viserys et Daenerys avaient toujours été dans ses pensées depuis le jour où il avait apprit leurs existences. Ce jour-là, il s'était prit à rêver d'une famille, avant d'être ramené à la réalité par la cruelle et réaliste leçon de Mestre Luwin. Il avait eu la chance de n'être que bébé lorsque Robert Baratheon avait mit la main sur lui. Ce n'est que parce qu'il vivait à Winterfell, sous la garde de Ned Stark qu'il était en vie. Viserys et Daenerys étaient trop âgés pour bénéficier de la même chance.

-Non, je n'ai presque jamais entendu parlé d'eux.

-Leur sort est entre les mains des Dieux, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se montreront moins cruels avec eux qu'avec le reste de notre famille.

Daeron n'ajouta rien, lui priait les Anciens Dieux pour que son frère et sa soeur soient moins fous que leur père.

-Dans une autre vie, tu aurais été prince. Reprit Aemon le ton triste et solennelle. Mais puisque cela ne se fera pas, qu'as-tu l'intention d'être dans celle-ci mon garçon?

Daeron, bien qu'il eu souvent réfléchi à la question n'avait pas encore réellement trouvé de réponse. Aussi, il répondit sur un ton aussi triste que celui de son oncle:

-Un homme avec une place dans le Monde.

Aemon hoqueta et gloussa en même temps.

-Comme je te comprends, ma place est ici, au Mur, avec mes frères noirs. C'est ici que j'ai vécu, et ici que je mourrais avec mes succès et mes regrets. En tant que ton parent le plus âgé, il devrait être de mon devoir de te montrer la voie à suivre. Hélas, je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme exilé et aveugle. Le Monde m'est aujourd'hui aussi inconnu qu'à toi, et je ne suis pas assez sot pour te demander de reprendre le trône de nos ancêtres. Je ne te demande qu'une chose mon neveu; fonde une famille. Qu'ils soient Rois, Lords ou simples fermiers, c'est mon souhait le plus cher que de savoir ma maison revenue d'entre les morts. La Vie est devant toi mon garçon, et qui sait ce qu'elle te réserve? Je souhaiterai pouvoir t'indiquer le chemin à suivre, et t'accompagner dans ton voyage. Mais je n'ai plus cette force. Aussi, je ne puis t'offrir que ce qui te revient de droit.

Sur ces mots, le vieux Mestre tandis son doigt squelettique vers un coffre en bois. Curieux, Daeron suivit ses instructions silencieuses, et l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'il y trouva le laissa sans voix.

Du coffre, il sortit une épée qu'il avait déjà vu en dessin dans les livres de Winterfell. Les quillons de la garde était en forme d'ailes dragoniennes, la poignée fine était prévue pour la main d'une femme, et un dragon blanc aux yeux rouges ornait le pommeau de l'arme.

-Noire Soeur. Lâcha Daeron sous le choc.

-En effet.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son oncle, il avait été si absorbé par sa découverte qu'il avait presque oublié sa présence.

L'arme à la main, il retourna s'asseoir en face d'Aemon, une foule de questions lui démangeait la gorge.

-Mon Oncle Brynden Rivers était le dernier possesseur de cette lame, avant sa disparition au-delà du Mur, il choisit de me la confier. J'ai cru comprendre que, comme lui, tes yeux sont rouges. Il me semble que cette épée te revient de droit.

Daeron ne su que dire, il se contenta de serrer son nouveau bien comme un enfant à qui on aurait offert le plus beau des jouets. Noire Soeur, l'épée de Visenya Targaryen était à présent sienne. Arya allait être verte de jalousie.

-J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus, admit tristement Aemon, j'ai le sentiment d'être le plus cruel des hommes en te faisant porter le fardeau de mes espoirs.

-Ne dites pas cela mon oncle, souffla Daeron, vous m'avez offert famille et héritage. Je ferais de même. Je vous le promets.

Un sourire reconnaissant se dessina sur le visage du vieil homme, et une larme unique coula le long de sa joue creuse.

-Allons neveu, parle moi donc de toi. La vie d'un Targaryen du Nord doit être quelque chose de palpitant, après tout, j'en sais quelque chose.

**Arthur**

Arthur Lannister était un garçon terrifiant.

Peu nombreux furent ceux qui doutèrent de ses liens de sangs avec la famille Lannister, car au-delà de ses cheveux blonds et de ses traits distincts, Lord Tywin ne l'avait jamais caché aux yeux de ses gens. Bien au contraire. Presque partout où le Gouverneur de l'Ouest se rendait, son plus jeune fils le suivait comme son ombre. C'était tout juste si le Vieux Lion ne paradait pas avec son héritier dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il faut dire ce qu'il était, Arthur Lannister était un jeune homme intelligent, instruit, travailleur, et craint au sein même de sa propre famille.

Son éducation, il la devait principalement à son frère Tyrion. En effet, le nain avait toujours tenu une affection toute particulière envers son cadet. À tel point qu'il s'efforçait d'améliorer l'éducation qui lui était proposée en l'instruisant lui-même, et en trouvant de véritables combattants pour améliorer sa dextérité à l'épée.

Arthur était le petit-frère rêvé pour Tyrion, car il était le seul membre de sa famille à lui témoigner amour et admiration. Néanmoins, le nabot dû régulièrement bataillé avec son père dans l'ombre de son petit frère, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas à subir ni l'influence néfaste du Vieux Lion, ni le mépris qu'il pouvait susciter chez certains membres de leur famille.

En effet, bien que Lord Tywin se montrait étonnamment soucieux de l'éducation de son enfant, il fut des moments où sa présence n'était absolument pas tolérée pas certains membres de leur famille. En particulier par leurs cousins, qui sifflaient le mot « bâtard » dès qu'Arthur avait le dos tourné. Et Tyrion avait finit par comprendre quelle était la source de ces comportements haineux à l'égard de son demi-frère:

au lieu du traditionnel vert émeraude des Lannister, Arthur avait les yeux de sa mère.

Beaucoup se demandait d'où l'héritier du Roc pouvait tenir de telles pupilles. Rares à Westeros était les familles qui avaient les yeux violets. Certains émirent donc la théorie assez incroyable que la mère de l'enfant était l'une des dernières femelles de la dynastie des Feunoyr. Une histoire réfuté par Tywin, mais qui semblait avoir des racines trop profondes pour être véritablement arrachée.

Cependant, à défaut d'avoir les yeux de son père, Arthur avait son regard. Et pour cause, il lui suffisait de poser ses yeux sur la personne qui avait le malheur de le contrarier pour que celle-ci se taise aussitôt. Un petit tour hérité de Lord Tywin, qui permettait de ne jamais avoir à rappeler de vive voix de quel père il tenait.

Et pourtant, malgré un comportement qui comportaient de nombreuses ressemblances avec celui de son géniteur, Arthur était un être unique à part entière.

La première différence qu'il y avait entre eux était l'amour qu'il portait pour son nabot de frère aîné, au grand déplaisir de son père. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, Arthur était le jeune homme qu'il était uniquement grâce à Tyrion.

C'était lui qui avait montré à Arthur le chemin à suivre pour mener sa propre vie, lui qui lui avait donné les armes savantes et tranchantes dont il aurait besoin pour défendre sa personne

C'était à Tyrion qu'il devait sa première épée, à Tyrion qu'il devait les savoirs de lire et de compter, à Tyrion qu'il devait la découverte de ses talents naturels. Comme le fait d'être ambidextre, et de pouvoir ainsi se distinguer en maniant une arme dans chacune de ses mains.

Et à mesure que les années passèrent, il se révéla être un héritier plus prometteur encore que ce que son père aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il inspirait la crainte chez toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de lui avoir fait du tort, sa soeur Cersei fut la première d'entres elles.

Alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans, la Reine des Sept-Couronnes avait profité d'une visite à Castral Roc pour humilier le garçon à travers les pires sévices qu'il lui était possible d'imaginer.

-Alors c'est toi le bâtard. Lui avait-elle dit le jour où il put la comprendre pour la première fois. Tu ressembles à ta putain de mère.

Ces mots furent l'étincelle qui alluma la mèche, et seule la présence de leur père l'avait forcée à faire preuve de retenue en sa présence. Mais Cersei ne connaissait pas la retenue, aussi, elle trouva d'autres façons de torturer son demi-frère. Et ce furent les serviteurs de la Maison Lannister qui se chargèrent d'être ses bourreaux. Pendant les trois semaines que durèrent sa visite, elle pu assister avec délice aux nombreuses raclés que prenait l'enfant, la plupart sous des prétextes tous plus faux les uns que les autres.

Chacune de ses visites se déroulait ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur atteigne l'âge de huit ans.

Alors que les Lannister déjeunaient dans le jardin, le cuisinier avait tiré le garçon des cuisines, et clamé que celui-ci s'était permis de voler dans les réserves. Mais alors que Lord Tywin s'était levé de table afin de le punir pour l'avoir embarrassé devant l'intégralité de la famille, Arthur avait réagit avant même que son père n'eut le temps de s'approcher.

Il avait saisit la broche à poulet qui pendait au tablier du cuisinier, et l'avait planté dans le mollet du gros homme qui tomba à genoux en hurlant sa douleur.

Sous les yeux de sa famille entière, le garçon s'était alors servit de l'instrument pour arracher un oeil à sa victime, avant de tourner son regard meurtrier vers la table dont la plupart des occupants étouffaient des cris horrifiés.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Lord Tywin de deviner qui était la principale responsable de cet incident, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre le regard de son fils, et noter le teint livide de sa fille.

Et bien qu'Arthur reçut ce jour-là la plus grande correction de sa vie, il se coucha avec la satisfaction de savoir que ce serait la toute dernière fois que Cersei fut autorisée à visiter Castral Roc. Et ce malgré son statut de Reine.

Pour le plus jeune des Lannister, ce fut là la seule preuve dont il eu besoin pour apprendre qu'au prix de quelques sacrifices, il lui était toujours possible d'arriver à ses fins.

Pour Lord Tywin, ce fut aussi la preuve que son dernier enfant pouvait se révéler être un héritier digne de ce nom pour le futur de sa famille. C'est pourquoi, dès son neuvième anniversaire, il le convoqua dans son bureau, et l'observa de la tête aux pieds pendant de longues minutes. Mais une fois encore, ce furent ses yeux qui attirèrent le plus son attention.

Arthur se tenait droit comme un homme, son visage était ferme et déterminé. Et il n'y avait aucune soumission dans son regard, seulement un sens du devoir qui faisait affreusement défaut à ses frères et soeurs, et qui plut aussitôt à son père.

Le lendemain, Arthur prit part pour la première fois aux réunions et aux pétitions du conseil du Roc. Aucun des frères de Tywin n'oublierait ce jour, lorsque leur frère ainé était entré dans le hall après les avoir fait attendre, la main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Il avait ensuite ordonné à Kevan de libérer la place qui se trouvait à sa droite afin de permettre à Arthur de s'installer à ses côtés.

Durant les années qui suivirent, il apprit à régner, il apprit comment fonctionnait le Monde, il apprit comment manipuler les masses et les nobles. Et à l'âge de treize ans, une multitude d'idées toutes plus fumantes et étonnamment réfléchies firent leur apparition sur le bureau de Tywin.

Arthur avait ce que son père qualifiait de « vision » concernant le futur de l'Ouest. Sa première idée fut de construire et d'ouvrir une Banque au nom des Lannister.

En faisant très justement remarqué à Tywin que la Banque de Fer de Braavos tirait sa fortune des gens eux-mêmes, et non des mines. L'idée d'en créer une dans l'Ouest lui paraissait être la meilleure solution pour faire en sorte que jamais, les Lannister ne perdent leur fortune.

À la stupéfaction des gens du château, c'est Gerion Lannister qui fut nommé à la tête de cette entreprise. Il se murmurait cependant, qu'Arthur avait plaidé la cause de son frère Tyrion auprès de leur père, en pointant le fait qu'il fallait bien que le nabot rende service à la famille, et qu'il était l'un des plus grands artisans du projet.

Les mois se succédèrent, toujours suivit par une nouvelle idée.

Arthur fit progresser l'Ouest comme jamais il n'avait progressé auparavant. Il fit paver les routes, reconstruire la flotte qui fut détruite par les Fernés, améliora les relations entre les différents Lord de l'Ouest et la famille Lannister. Et fit même reconstruire Castamere.

Cette dernière idée n'était en réalité que l'étape d'un plan beaucoup plus développé, en effet, ce n'était pas un château qu'Arthur voulait, mais un Bastion impénétrable qui ne répondrait qu'à la maison Lannister. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d'une armée. SON armée.

L'idée lui était venu un soir, tandis qu'il partageait une coupe de vin avec son père. Il avait alors demandé à ce dernier quel était généralement le sort des milliers de bâtards qui parsemaient Westeros. Tywin lui avait alors répondu que beaucoup choisissaient l'exil à Essos, pour servir dans des compagnies de mercenaires diverses. Les filles se faisaient prostituées pour gagner leur pain, ou rejoignait les soeurs silencieuses pour échapper à la souffrance. Et les garçons trop faibles pour combattre, trouvaient généralement du travail dans les fermes aux alentours, ou bien devenaient brigands.

En entendant les explications de son père, Arthur avait grimacé de dégoût, avant de porter le vin à ses lèvres.

-Quel gâchis de viande. Avait-il grommelé sous le regard curieux de Tywin.

Il ne fallut que deux jours à Arthur pour présenter son plan.

En effet, le passionnée d'histoire de guerre qu'il était avait été fasciné par la puissance des anciennes légions ghiscarienne. Cinq fois, Ghis et Valyria avaient guerroyés, et ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième que les seigneurs dragons détruisirent leurs ennemis à tout jamais.

Arthur avait cependant vu plus loin que la série de défaite que l'ancien empire de Ghiscari avait subi. À ses yeux, l'éradication de ces derniers ne s'expliquait que par la puissance des dragons valyriens. Il était en réalité impressionné qu'ils aient réussi à survivre quatre guerres face à ces monstres, et les légendes sur la force dévastatrice de leur infanterie n'avait fait qu'appuyer sa théorie à ses yeux.

Après s'être renseigné davantage sur le sort des ghiscariens, il envoya un navire à destination d'Astapor. À son bord se trouvait les cinq meilleurs chevaliers dont l'Ouest pouvait se passer. Il remit une certaine somme à l'équipage, et leur donna l'ordre d'acheter les treize meilleurs immaculés que les bons maitres de la cité avaient à offrir. Il précisa cependant qu'il était nécessaire pour eux de juger leurs qualités au cours de différentes épreuves de forces et d'adresses. Et termina en leur donnant pour instructions qu'il était impératif que la liberté de ces hommes leur soit rendu. Mais qu'ils devaient leur proposer de venir dans les terres de l'Ouest où leurs vies trouveraient sens si jamais il n'avait pas de foyer où rentrer (ce qui était assurément le cas).

Il fallut huit mois aux cinq chevaliers pour s'acquitter de cette tâche, plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour qu'Arthur n'enclenche l'autre phase de son plan.

Avec la bénédiction de son père, il fit dépêcher des recruteurs aux quatre coins des Sept-Couronnes (mis à part Dorne). Et invita quiconque le souhaitait à venir faire partie de la nouvelle armée des Terres de l'Ouest; la Légion Écarlate.

Il promit de généreux salaires à ceux qui s'engageraient les premiers, et des primes particulières à ceux qui savaient lire et écrire. Il précisa bien sûr, que les bâtards étaient les bienvenus. Et qu'il y avaient largement assez de travail pour toutes les femmes qui en recherchaient.

Lorsque les chevaliers revinrent avec les Immaculés qu'il avait réclamé, le Bastion était déjà en cours de reconstruction, et les anciennes terres de la famille Reyne comptaient déjà plus d'un millier de nouveaux habitants.

Arthur se présenta face aux anciens esclaves en leur offrant ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais obtenu auparavant: un excellent repas, et un merveilleux vin.  
Il passa l'intégralité du repas à partager sa vision; il offrit aux immaculés la possibilité de rester à jamais dans les livres d'histoire en fondant la plus puissante infanterie de l'histoire de Westeros. Il leur offrit l'opportunité d'améliorer des milliers de vies en partageant leurs connaissances et en entrainant des jeunes hommes qui n'ont rien, et ainsi de laisser un héritage qui se transmettra dans chaque enfant que ces hommes auront. Et surtout, il leur offrit l'opportunité de démontrer à quel point les Maîtres étaient dans l'erreur, en prouvant que l'on pouvait obtenir un meilleur résultat sans cruauté. Il argumenta en précisant que l'esclavage attirerait toujours la convoitise des hommes à l'avenir, tant qu'il y aura un profit à faire. En démontrant son inefficacité, c'est le système tout entier qui s'effondrerait.

Le lendemain, les treize immaculés firent la connaissance de leurs recrues, et les premières forces de la Légion Écarlate démarrèrent leur entraînement.

Arthur baptisa sa forteresse « Les Trois-Crinières ». En référence aux trois impressionnantes murailles qui entouraient la bâtisse.

La découverte d'une nouvelle mine d'argent sur ses terres suffit à continuer de financer son projet, bien qu'il avait toujours accès à la fortune familiale, il la considérait comme étant trop précieuse pour être utilisée à tout va.

Après plus de deux ans de travail acharnée, les Trois-Crinières furent achevés, et une nouvelle ville de près de six milles habitants avaient vu le jour. En revanche, Arthur fut plus qu'embarrassé lorsque ses habitants baptisèrent leur nouveau foyer « Arthurus ». Un nom qui lui amena bien des moqueries, mais qui, secrètement, faisait la fierté de son père. Car qu'il le veuille ou non, Arthur Lannister avait déjà laissé sa marque sur la carte et dans l'histoire de Westeros. Et Tywin avait la conviction qu'elle ne ferait que grandir avec l'âge.

Le départ de Gerion pour sa quête de « Rugissante » avait mit le Gouverneur de l'Ouest dans une colère noire, Arthur ayant demandé à son oncle de confier son poste de banquier à Tyrion comme cela était originellement prévu. Tywin avait alors découvert que son nabot de fils, en plus d'avoir énormément aidé Arthur dans son projet de forteresse, avait grandement facilité le travail de Gerion.

Tyrion avait ainsi pu obtenir une place trop importante au goût du Vieux Lion dans les affaires de la famille, lui qui voulait confier au nain la responsabilités des canalisations et des citernes de Castral Roc s'était retrouvé dans une situation où il dût reconnaître malgré lui l'intelligence du nabot. Au moins il n'était pas inutile.

L'intelligence d'Arthur, son imagination et son talent pour réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait à un si jeune âge lui avait valu cette réputation de « garçon terrifiant », trop malin pour ce qu'il devrait être. Une réputation dont son père ne pouvait qu'être fier.

Cependant, si Arthur faisait la fierté de Tywin, une autre personne avait réussi, contre toute attente à trouver son chemin vers l'orgueil du Patriarche des Lannisters.

Et cette personne était sa petite fille; Lyara

Dès son plus jeune âge, la jeune fille semblait être destinée à être une enfant à problème. Et Tywin aurait surement sévi si Arthur ne s'était pas prit d'affection pour sa petite nièce.

Lyara ne voulait qu'une seule chose: faire honneur à sa famille. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage.

Sans relâche elle travaillait, sans relâche elle s'exerçait, sans rechigner elle faisait son devoir, sans se plaindre elle apprenait, et sans le savoir, elle ressemblait tellement à sa grand-mère.

Lorsque Tywin le remarqua, il manqua de s'emporter contre lui-même. Comment avait il pu penser une chose pareille? Comment pouvait il croire que l'engeance du nabot pouvait égaler la beauté de sa regrettée Joanna?

Il lui fallut attendre le neuvième anniversaire de la petite fille pour ravaler son orgueil, et accepté le présent qu'était sa personne.

Lyara n'était pas Joanna, mais elle était sa petite-fille, et cela il ne pouvait le nier.

Arthur aimait sa nièce comme il aimait une petite soeur, malgré tout le travail qu'il avait, il arrivait parfois à trouver du temps à accorder à la fillette. en lui lisant des histoires, ou lui apprenant à jouer au cyvasse. Tyrion et sa tante Genna lui avaient offert une éducation de premier choix, et Tywin avait prit la décision de l'instruire lui-même sur les valeurs et l'importance de la famille Lannister. Une instruction qui fit naître chez la jeune fille une détermination certaine de faire ses preuves. Détermination qui ne faisait que croître lorsqu'elle voyait tout ce que son grand-père et son oncle accomplissaient.

Arthur et Lyara étaient l'héritage dont Tywin avait toujours rêvé, brillants et loyaux, déterminés et dévoués à la cause des Lannisters.

Avec eux, et ses petits enfants de sang royal, le Gouverneur de l'Ouest se savait satisfait, mais maintenant venait le plus dur. Il avait son héritage tant désiré, il se devait de le garder, et de le voir grandir.

Tywin Lannister ignorait combien d'années il lui restait à passer dans ce monde, mais il avait l'intention de continuer de rugir aussi longtemps qu'il lui restait un souffle.

**Alister et Tytan**

Alister Greyjoy était un garçon à problèmes, Stannis Baratheon l'avait comprit dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur lui.

Le Lord de Peyredragon, vainqueur de la bataille navale au large de Belle-île durant la rébellion des Greyjoy s'était vu confié la garde du fils de Euron Oeil-De-Choucas.

Stannis n'oubliera jamais la lueur monstrueuse qui avait brillé dans la pupille unique du Ferné. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce sale gosse était son bien le plus précieux. Le Lord de Peyredragon s'était donc fait un devoir de faire de cet enfant un garçon loyal et dévoué, et il userait de n'importe quel moyen pour cela.

Lorsque qu'Alister Greyjoy était arrivé à Peyredragon, il était un garnement farci de haine et de malveillance. Stannis l'avait facilement vu à travers ses yeux byzantium.

Le garçon était malpoli, sauvage, cru, et incroyablement violent.

À peine deux semaines après son arrivée, il avait arraché à coup de dents l'oreille de l'une des servantes, après que celle-ci lui ait demandé de manger plus proprement.

S'il espérait avoir impressionné ou intimidé son tuteur, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait royalement échoué.

Stannis était un homme à la discipline de fer, et c'est avec cette même discipline qu'il avait entreprit de corriger le jeune Ferné. Alister eu beau hurler, proférer menaces et insultes, rien n'y avait fait. Le sale garnement avait reçu sa punition; vingt coups de fouets. Inutile de dire qu'il avait causé beaucoup moins de problèmes après cela.

Enfin, la sévérité de Stannis n'avait pas dompté le sauvage comme il l'avait espéré. Cela l'avait simplement forcé à faire preuve de retenu. Mais aucune punition n'arriverait à faire disparaître la monstruosité qui se tapissait derrière ce regard. Stannis et son fidèle Davos avaient beau redoubler d'efforts. Alister n'acceptait de se plier à leurs demandes et à ses devoirs que par contrainte. Sa haine, elle, continuait de brûler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, une bagarre d'une violence peu commune éclata dans la cour de Peyredragon.

Tytan Baratheon avait trois ans de moins qu'Alister, mais sa taille et sa force peu commune n'en faisait pas un adversaire facile. Alors qu'ils étaient respectivement âgé de douze et neuf ans, et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement adressés la parole, les deux garçons en étaient venus aux mains pour une raison obscure. Stannis les avait retrouvés en trains de roulé dans la poussière, les lèvres fendues, et le nez cassé.

Il s'était saisi des enfants par la nuque, avant de violemment cogner leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Puis il leur avait infligé une punition exemplaire qu'ils avaient été forcés d'accomplir ensemble pendant plus de deux semaines.

C'est ainsi que leur amitié avait débutée, et chaque jour qui était passé l'avait renforcé.

Au fil des mois, Tytan encouragea Alister a s'ouvrir aux autres. Permettant ainsi au Greyjoy d'accueillir Ser Davos et Stannis dans sa vie.

Tytan était un garçon joyeux, charmeur et bon vivant. Certains voyaient en lui un jeune Robert, plus mesuré, plus grand, mais également plus sage et plus attentionné.

Alister, qui avait mit des années à cessé d'être sauvage, avait fait de Stannis Baratheon son modèle de vie.

Le Greyjoy avait fourni des efforts considérables pour se débarrasser de sa sauvagerie, et bientôt, il devint un garçon sévère et dur, qui ne souriait que lorsque Tytan, Davos ou la petite Shireen étaient à ses côtés.

Ce changement de comportement avait cependant, soulevé nombre de sourcils. Et beaucoup se demandèrent d'où le garçon pouvait tirer sa motivation.

Seul Ser Davos et Stannis lui-même avaient réussi à obtenir la réponse; Alister haïssait son père.

Cette haine, c'était cela qui grondait en lui chaque jour, cela qui se tapissait dans ses yeux Byzantium, cela qui lui menait la vie dure. Pourquoi haïssait-il son géniteur? Personne ne le savait, comme personne ne savait d'où il tenait ses étranges pupilles. Peu importait pour Stannis, l'enfant avait ses raisons. Et s'il ressent le besoin de se confier, il le fera. Sinon il était inutile d'insister.

Alister était d'une maladresse pitoyable à l'épée, son arme de prédilection était la hache de bataille. De même, en tant que Ferné, il se montrait davantage intéressé par les batailles navales, les bateaux et l'Océan que par le reste. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'étudier comme son devoir le demandait.

Tytan quant à lui, manipulait une gigantesque épée à deux mains. La guerre et le combat étaient ses raisons de vivres. Et pourtant, les gens cessaient peu à peu de le comparer à son oncle, le Roi Robert. Car si ressemblance il y avait, Tytan disposait de bien plus de retenu et de maitrise sur lui-même que son royal oncle.

Et s'il était sans conteste, le plus grand homme de l'île, Alister était le second. Ce qui donnait sans cesse lieu à des duels de forces entres les deux amis, qui pouvaient très bien aboutir d'un côté comme de l'autre.

En regardant Alister et Tytan, il arrivait que Stannis pensent à Robert et à lui-même. La relation qu'entretenait son fils et son pupille l'avait gonflé de fierté. L'histoire ne se répèterait pas, cette fois, elle prendrait un tout autre chemin.


	3. Chapitre 1: Hautjardin

**N.A.:****N'oubliez pas les Reviews :)**

Chapitre I: Hautjardin

Mace Tyrell était, sans aucun doute possible, le Lord Suzerain le plus idiot des Sept-Couronnes. Mais son titre de Gouverneur du Bief lui avait apporté la richesse et l'abondance, des avantages dont il avait prit l'habitude grossière de se flatter chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Si elle ne se présentait pas, il lui suffisait de la créer. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il organisa un tournoi des plus extravagants en l'honneur du treizième anniversaire de sa fille chérie; Margaery Tyrell.

Sa mère, Olenna (communément appelée la « Reine des épines ») avait, à la surprise générale, consentie à ce projet. Car dans son arrogance, et sa volonté de montrer ses biens au Monde entier, son mufle de fils avait invité la totalité des plus hautes familles de Westeros. Et la politicienne qu'elle était y avait vu une splendide occasion de tisser des alliances, mais surtout de rapprocher sa petite-fille de Joffrey, l'héritier du trône.

Bientôt, les corbeaux prirent leur envol au quatre coins des Sept-Couronnes, et après des semaines d'attentes, tous répondirent présent.

Olenna avait sous les yeux la liste d'invités prestigieux que Hautjardin s'apprêtait à recevoir. Et si, comme elle l'avait espérée, la famille Royale avait répondu présent, ils en furent d'autres dont elle se serait bien passée.

Le premier d'entre eux fut Daeron Targaryen. Ah, elle avait été furieuse lorsque son andouille de fils lui avait annoncé la visite du Prince déchu. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui fut expliqué que sa présence avait été réclamée par le Roi lui-même, elle troqua sa furie pour de l'inquiétude. Ce tournoi était sensé être une opportunité unique pour la maison Tyrell, elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par être l'élément déclencheur d'une nouvelle guerre. Il y avait eu des précédents après tout.

Elle était déjà assez surprise de savoir que Ned Stark et certains de ses enfants étaient descendus du Nord jusqu'au Bief, l'oeuvre du Roi sans doute.

Mais le Targaryen n'était pas le seul invité dont elle était mécontente. En effet, dans son arrogance et sa stupidité, Mace avait envoyé une invitation à Dorne! À Dorne! Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à servir d'hôtesse à Oberyn Martell, l'homme qui avait estropié son petit-fils, mais également à quatre de ses bâtardes!

La seule bonne nouvelle qui venait du Sud, était la présence assez surprenante de la Princesse Arianne Martell.

Une princesse ferait une merveilleuse épouse pour son petit-fils estropié, mais la Reine des Épines n'était pas dupe, il y avait anguille sous roche. Il lui fallait rester sur ses gardes.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les noms de la famille Lannister. Voilà bien une famille qu'elle préférait avoir de son côté.

Au delà de la macabre réputation des Lions après la mise à sac de Port-Réal -qui la faisait toujours frémir-, la puissance des suzerains de l'Ouest avait augmentée de manière exponentielle durant ces quatre dernières années. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, le génie d'Arthur Lannister y était pour beaucoup.

Olenna convoitait l'héritier de Castral Roc presqu'autant qu'elle convoitait celui du trône. Si faire de sa petite fille une Reine était alléchant, la faire Lady du Roc représentait peut-être plus d'avantages. Après tout, le Bief et les Tyrell profiteraient grandement de l'intelligence d'Arthur Lannister. Et bien que l'esprit ne soit pas transmis par le sang, il lui était difficile de ne pas sourire en imaginant les petits monstres qui naitraient d'une union entre l'héritier du Roc et sa Margaery.

D'un autre côté, le prince serait sans doute plus facile à manipuler, et Margaery mériterait une couronne tant elle était brillante. L'idéal serait sans doute de faire de sa petite fille une Reine, et de marier Willas à Lyara Lannister. Cette petite n'était encore qu'une enfant de onze ans, mais Olenna était patiente. Oui, cela semblait être le meilleur choix.

Mais il allait falloir trouver le moyen de convaincre Tywin Lannister, de ce qu'elle savait, le Vieux Lion avait refusé toutes les demandes concernant d'éventuelles fiançailles pour son fils ou sa petite-fille. Olenna espérait qu'il n'ait pas dans l'idée de faire de Lyara une Reine après Cersei. Non seulement les Lannister s'en retrouveraient trop puissants, mais surtout, si elle ne parvenait pas à marier Margaery à Arthur, jamais les Tyrell n'arriveraient à les égaler.

L'option la plus sûre était l'héritier du Roc lui-même, mais c'était sans doute la plus difficile.

Olenna leva les yeux de son bout de parchemin, et sirota un peu de vin. Un tournoi était un champ de bataille, et elle avait l'avantage d'être à domicile. Avec une mise aussi grosse, la Reine des épines avait bien l'intention de remporter la partie.

**Eddard**

Des quatre coins de Westeros ils vinrent assister à l'évènement, plus de cent chevaliers, et un bon millier de visiteurs. Une forêt de tentes avait été dressée, à tel point que Hautjardin se retrouva entouré par une ville de toile. Seules la famille Royale, et les familles suzeraines auraient droit au luxe du château. Les autres se contenteraient d'un campement douillet.

Eddard Stark était inquiet, lorsqu'il avait reçu le corbeau de Robert, il avait été tenté de décliner l'offre. Mais contrairement à lui et à sa famille, Daeron n'avait pas été invité, sa présence avait été ordonnée.

Ned avait éduqué cet enfant du mieux qu'il avait pu, Jon, Harry et Arya le considéraient comme leur frère. Et il aurait été bien hypocrite de le laisser entre les mains de Robert, alors qu'il protégeait Jon du même homme pour les mêmes raisons.

Ned n'aimait pas voyager, encore moins quitter le Nord, les Stark ne survivent pas bien dans le Sud. Mais les temps avaient changés, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il lui tardait de retrouver son vieil ami.

Catelyn, Rickon et Bran étaient restés à Winterfell. Arya, en échange d'une bonne conduite pendant deux mois, avait obtenu la permission de venir. Jon, ne pouvant être laissé seul avec Lady Stark avait été obligé de les accompagner.

Robb, Theon, Daeron, Jon et Harry chevauchaient à ses côtés. Ned avait demandé au Targaryen de rester dans la roulotte avec les filles, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de se cacher.

-À quoi bon? Avait-il dit. Je serais sortie tôt ou tard.

Ned lui avait ensuite demandé de ne pas arborer Noire Soeur devant tous, Daeron avait grincé des dents en réponse.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai, et si l'Araignée est aussi doué qu'on le dit, la cacher est inutile.

Le Gouverneur du Nord n'insista pas plus, Daeron était loin d'être idiot, et même s'il n'en avait pas le sang, il était Nordien. Loyal, mais aussi incroyablement borné. Ned avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les nordiens bornés pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire plier à moins de le lui ordonner. Et cela il ne le souhaitait pas, le garçon était son pupille, pas son prisonnier, et encore moins son serviteur.

Cependant, le Patriarche de la maison Stark sentit son estomac se nouer à la vue de Hautjardin. Et cela ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Robert était sortie l'accueillir. Ned avait imaginé ce scénario des dizaines de fois ces dernières années, tout en priant, à sa grande honte, pour que ce soit Daeron et non Jon que le Roi ait pour cible.

-Ned! Mugit Robert dès qu'il eu posé le pied à terre. J'ai bien cru que plus jamais je ne verrais ta triste bobine!

Le Stark lui rendit son étreinte fraternelle, mais il ne relâcha pas sa vigilance pour autant.

-Sept ans, grommela-t-il, où diable étais-tu ces sept dernières années?

-Je gardais le Nord pour vous, Votre Majesté.

-Bah! Les autres emportent l'étiquette, j'ai déjà bien assez de lèches-culs dans cette putain de capitale!

Le regard du Roi se posa sur les garçons, Ned sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Pour ne rien arranger, c'est vers Jon qu'il se dirigea le premier.

-Qu'avons-nous là? Dit-il en examinant la figure du bâtard avant de se retourner vers son ami. Par les Sept! C'est ton portrait craché au même âge! Quel est ton nom mon garçon?

-Jon… Snow, Votre Majesté.

-Aaah, la preuve vivante que Lord Eddard Stark est aussi humain que le reste d'entres nous.

Sur ses mots, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Laissant le pauvre Jon fixer ses bottes avec honte. Le Gouverneur du Nord sentit son coeur se briser.

-« Promets-moi Ned! »

Tandis qu'il chassait ses fantômes de son esprit, Robert se tourna vers les autres garçons.

-En voilà un beau garçon, tu dois être Robb. Il serra la main du jeune homme avant de continuer.

Et ce gamin à la figure idiote doit être le fils de cet empaffé de calamar, au moins il est mieux habillé que lui.

La lueur de colère qui traversa les yeux de Theon n'échappa à personne, voyant cela, Robert prit un visage sévère.

-Change vite ton regard gamin, ou tu mangera mon poing.

La colère de Theon s'évanouie après ces paroles, vite remplacée par la soumission et la crainte. Le Roi afficha un sourire satisfait, avant de se présenter devant Harry.

-Tu me rappelles ton Oncle Brandon. Dit-il d'un ton nostalgique. Mais as-tu son sens de l'humour?

-Sans vouloir me vanter, il n'y a que moi qui arrive à briser le bloc de granit qui sert de figure à mon père. Répondit le Stark d'un ton moqueur. J'ai même pour ambition d'en faire un être humain d'ici dix ou quinze ans.

Robert laissa échapper un rire tonitruant, et adressa une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Brave garçon. Lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers la seule personne qui était ici sous la contrainte. Et aussitôt, le Roi cessa de rire, et troqua son sourire joyeux pour un visage impassible.

Il ne fut pas le seul, toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour du château semblèrent avoir cessés de respirer. Les Tyrell et les Lannister observaient la scène avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Allaient-ils assister à une exécution?

-Toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ton nom. Grogna Robert d'un ton glacial.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que le Targaryen posa le genou à terre, et inclina la tête.

-Votre Majesté. Dit-il avec politesse et respect.

Si le Roi avait été prit de court, il n'en avait rien montré.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, gamin?

Sans relevé la tête, Daeron répondit:

-Ma seule et unique peur est de décevoir Lord Eddard, Votre Majesté.

Robert haussa un sourcil, une surprise sincère se lisait dans son regard, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu l'as bien dressé ton dragonnet. Dit-il sans laisser filtrer le moindre signe de satisfaction ou de déception. Ned se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Ton frère, Rhaegar. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait? Ce qu'il était?

Jamais Daeron n'avait entendu un nom être prononcé avec autant de venin. Il prit soin de ne pas trahir la moindre émotion lorsqu'il formula sa réponse.

-Mon frère était un salopard de violeur. Lord Eddard sait ce que je fais aux salopards de violeurs.

Robert fronça les sourcils, et Ned choisi de clarifier la situation:

-Daeron et mon fils Harry ont surpris des sauvageons en train de commettre les crimes de viol et de meurtre sur une famille de paysans nordiens. Ceux qui ont survécus ont été châtrés.

Si les personnes présentes dans la cour réagirent de façon horrifiée, Robert les ignora, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Relèves-toi. Ordonna-t-il au Targaryen, ce qu'il fit, avant que le Roi des Sept-Couronnes ne plonge son regard bleu acier dans ses pupilles rouges sangs.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avais offert une bien belle épée. Montres-la moi.

Daeron dégaina Noire Soeur, et la tandis à son Roi. Celui-ci s'en saisit, la soupesa, et l'admira quelques instants.

-La poignée est fine. Remarqua-t-il.

-Faites pour les mains d'une femme. L'informa poliment Daeron.

Robert ne répondit pas, il fixait le pommeau à tête de dragon avec dégoût.

-Je la veux!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne à qui appartenait cette stridente et insupportable petite voix. Robert avait été si absorbé par la conversation, qu'il avait visiblement oublié qu'il n'y avait pas que Ned et le Targaryen dans cette cour.

Joffrey Baratheon, Prince Couronné des Sept-Royaumes, fixait l'épée en acier Valyrien avec une avidité féroce. Ce garçonnet de dix ans tirait sur les jupons de sa mère comme pour la sommer d'aller la chercher pour lui.

-Je la veux. Répéta-t-il.

-Mon amour. Dit Cersei Lannister d'un ton mielleux. Ne penses-tu pas que ton fils et héritier mérite plus de posséder une épée en acier Valyrien plutôt qu'un gamin descendant d'une lignée déchue.

-C'est l'épée d'un prince! Renchérit Joffrey avec arrogance. Elle me revient de droit!

Quelques murmures d'approbations traversèrent la foule, et l'inquiétude se lu sur le visage des Stark. Daeron, lui, resta impassible.

Robert considéra son rejeton quelques instants, avant de revenir vers le Targaryen.

-Dis-moi, dragonnet, pourquoi devrais-je te laisser une arme que tu pourrai utiliser contre moi?

Un silence de septuaire s'installa dans la cour, les regards étaient à présent posés sur Daeron.

-Votre Majesté, commença-t-il d'une voix très calme. Mon nom est Targaryen, mon sang est Valyrien, mais mon coeur est Nordien grâce à Lord Eddard. Les Anciens Dieux sont mes Dieux. De ce fait, et comme chaque garçon du Nord, je suis loyal envers Lord Stark quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Cette épée m'a été donnée par Mestre Aemon Targaryen, un homme qui a renoncé à la Couronne pour servir la Garde de Nuit il y a plus de soixante ans, et qui a fait son devoir depuis ce jour. Il est le seul parent dont je peux être fier, car comme moi c'est un Targaryen du Nord, épargné par la folie de nos ancêtres. Cette épée, tout comme ma propre personne sert le Nord, et le Nord uniquement. Prenez-la si vous la désirez, telle est votre prérogative de Roi, si elle servira mieux le Nord entre les mains de votre fils qu'entre les miennes, je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Robert fixa le garçon, l'incrédulité et la surprise marquaient désormais sa figure. Derrière le Targaryen, certains Seigneurs du Nord se mirent à fixer le Roi de façon sévères, comme s'ils lui interdisaient de lui prendre son épée. Et à la surprise générale, Harry, Robb, et Jon s'avancèrent pour se tenir à ses côtés. Le Roi des Sept-Couronnes semblait totalement perdu, au point où il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

-Robert.

C'était Eddard qui avait prit la parole, son ami se tourna vers lui comme s'il détenait la clé de la porte qui lui permettrait de s'extirper de ce fournil.

-Ce n'est plus un dragonnet, c'est un nordien. Je lui confierai non seulement ma vie, mais celles de mes filles.

Dire que Robert était surpris était un euphémisme, il était tout simplement choqué. Mais il se garda bien de le montrer à tous, il fixa la lame une dernière fois, avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans ces maudites pupilles rouges.

-Tu protégerai les filles de Ned avec cette lame?

-Je les protégerai avec mes ongles s'il le fallait.

À ces mots, Robert Baratheon, le Démon du Trident fit quelque chose qui stupéfia absolument toutes les personnes présentes. Il sourit.

Cet homme dont la haine des Targaryen était légendaire venait de sourire à l'un d'entre eux. Seul Ned avait remarqué la tristesse qui était dans son regard.

-J'ai aimé une fille du Nord, avoua le Roi d'une voix pleine de chagrin et de nostalgie, je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Protèges ces deux-là, ou je t'enfonce cette épée dans ton cul de dragonnet.

-Sur mon honneur de Nordien, je jure de les protéger.

Robert acquiesça tristement, avant de rendre son épée au garçon. Celui-ci la rangea dans son fourreau, et inclina respectueusement la tête.

-NON! Hurla Joffrey ivre de rage et de jalousie. Cette épée devrait être à moi! Je suis le Prince Couronné!

-SILENCE! Rugit Robert d'une voix si forte que les murs du château tremblèrent. Ce gamin m'a montré plus de couilles et de loyauté en une conversation, que je n'en ai vu en plus de douze ans dans cette putain de capitale! Et il a dit lui-même que cette épée avait été faite pour une femme! Es-tu une femme morveux?! Je ne serais pas surpris de l'apprendre!

La fureur qui se lue dans les yeux de Cersei Lannister ferait fuir le plus féroce des dragons, mais le Roi ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il se contenta de frapper dans ses mains massives.

-Allons! Mugit-il. Le spectacle est terminé, je croyais que nous étions venu festoyer ici. Montrez-moi donc ce fichu festin!

Mace Tyrell s'inclina précipitamment, avant d'aboyer à ses serviteurs de préparer la grande table, et de conduire les Starks à leurs quartiers. Pendant ce temps, Daeron poussa un soupir discret, soulagé que sa rencontre avec le tueur de son frère se soit aussi bien passée. Harry, Robb et d'autres garçons du Nord vinrent saluer sa loyauté et son patriotisme d'une tape dans le dos. Et malgré lui, un sourire aussi fier, qu'idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçu les regards que lui lançaient certains membres de la maison Lannister, le menaçant de Cersei, l'envieux de Joffrey, le curieux de Tyrion, et l'amusé d'Arthur.

Tandis que la vie reprenait son cours, Oberyn Nymeros Martell, Prince de Dorne, avait observé la scène depuis un coin tranquille, ses filles et sa nièce à ses côtés.

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, lâcha-t-il avec sincérité, je ne pensais pas que le Targaryen aurait autant d'appuie, ni autant de cran.

-Il a eu de la chance, grogna Obara, un mot de travers et il se serait fait ouvrir devant tous.

-Moi je le trouve charmant, dit Tyerne d'une voix mielleuse, il frappe là où ça fait mal.

-C'est loin d'être finit, fit remarquer Rhaenyra, ce sale gamin de princillon et sa poule de mère avaient l'air enragés.

-Ils ne tenteront rien avant le tournoi, rassura Nymeria, il a mangé le pain et le sel.

-Les Lannister n'ont pas d'honneur ma fille, dit Oberyn d'une voix sombre, ils s'abaisseront aussi bas que possible pour arriver à leurs fins.

-Quand devrons-nous l'approcher? Demanda Tyerne.

-Pas tout de suite, si un Martell et un Targaryen étaient surpris ensembles, on crierait immédiatement au complot, et la vigilance de nos ennemis seraient alors presqu'impossible à tromper. Il vaut mieux attendre que les festivités nous cachent.

Seule la Princesse Arianne avait gardée le silence, n'écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille, elle observait avec une attention toute particulière, les jeunes hommes qui étaient éparpillés dans la cour.

-Notre chère cousine est déjà à l'oeuvre à ce que je vois. Sourit Tyerne. Lequel de ces charmants garçons à attiré ton attention?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûre.

-As-tu observé Arthur Lannister? Demanda son oncle Oberyn.

La réputation de l'héritier du Roc avait résonné aux oreilles du Prince comme un bourdonnement des plus agaçants. Sa présence à ce tournoi était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se présenter. Il voulait voir le génie de l'Ouest de lui-même, et s'assurer qu'il ne représente pas une menace dans ses plans de vengeances.

Arianne marqua un temps, avant de répondre. Son regard avait croisé celui du jeune homme pendant un court instant, instant durant lequel elle avait eu la sensation désagréable d'être un pion sur un plateau de cyvasse.

-Disons qu'il m'a l'air fidèle à sa réputation. Souffla-t-elle finalement.

**Davos**

-Comment est-ce qu'il est devenu aussi gras?

C'était Tytan Baratheon qui avait prononcé ces mots, l'immense adolescent de quatorze ans n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment son oncle Robert, pourtant si bien bâtie il fut un temps, était devenu l'espèce de boule de graisse sur pattes qu'il avait vu en arrivant à Hautjardin.

-Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne prend pas soin de sa santé comme le fait notre bon Roi. Lâcha Ser Davos. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Lady Selyse veut que vous mangiez de la verdure.

-Je me sens idiot de ne jamais l'avoir écouté. Dit-il penaud.

-Plus que d'habitude? S'étonna Alister Greyjoy.

Tytan lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Je vais éclater ta face contre un rocher si tu ne la fermes pas.

-Bonne idée, ça fera surement plus mal que tes coups de gamine.

-Les enfants! S'exclama Ser Davos avant que les deux amis n'en viennent aux mains. Dois-je vous rappeler la promesse que vous avez faite à Lord Stannis?

Il était assez comique pour l'ancien contrebandier de les appeler « les enfants », étant donné qu'ils le dépassaient tous deux d'une bonne tête. Heureusement pour lui, Tytan et Alister le respectaient suffisamment pour l'écouter, et acquiescèrent devant ses paroles.

-Bien, reprit-il, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de bien vous tenir. Pas de bagarre, pas de grossièreté en publique, vous trouvez un beau cadeau à ramener à Shireen, et vous avez l'interdiction de me laisser seul avec les nobles. C'est clair?

Des éclats de rires lui servirent de réponses, et Davos lâcha échapper un sourire de satisfaction devant la bonne humeur retrouvée. Ces deux grands dadais en effrayaient peut-être plus d'un avec leurs carrures de démons, mais il fallait bien plus que de solides gaillards pour intimider sa vieille carcasse.

**Le Banquet**

Arya Stark maudit sa propre stupidité. La jeune fille s'était faufilée hors de sa chambre dès qu'on l'avait laissée seule afin d'explorer le château. Mais le voyage l'avait affamée, et alors que l'heure du diner était proche, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le chemin de ses appartements. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, et soucieuse de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son père, la fillette remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers qu'elle avait descendue il y a moins de deux minutes. Avant d'entrer en collision avec un obstacle qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir. Horrifiée, elle perdit l'équilibre, et sentit son corps tomber à la renverse tandis qu'elle battait vainement des bras. Avant qu'une main puissante ne lui saisisse le poignet, et ne la ramène sur ses pieds. La petite fille avait si honte d'avoir eu si peur qu'elle n'osa relever la tête pour remercier son sauveur.

-Tout va bien Milady?

-Je… ne suis pas une Lady. Lâcha-t-elle en haletant.

-Mes plus sincères excuses, reprit la voix sur un ton volontairement pompeux. Tout va bien mon bon Ser?

La petite louve releva la tête, le visage déformé par une grimace vexée.

Son « sauveur » avait un sourire moqueur, une tignasse blonde proprement coupée, et à sa grande surprise, deux yeux violets sombres.

-Pourquoi vous avez les yeux de cette couleur?

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Parce que ma mère avait les mêmes. Et vous?

-Parce que mon père a les mêmes, qui c'était votre mère?

-C'est un secret. Sourit il. Toi par contre, tu es la fille de Lord Eddard. Je t'ai vu sortir de la roulotte pendant que le Roi discutait avec ton ami Targaryen.

-Il discutait pas avec lui. Grogna-t-elle. Il essayait de lui faire peur.

-Et de ce que j'ai vu, il a échoué. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Arthur Lannister.

Arya écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-N'importe quoi!

-Pardon?

-Tout le monde dit qu'Arthur Lannister est terrifiant. Déclara-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Toi t'as juste l'air bête.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire outré devant l'insolence de cette enfant.

-En voilà des manières. Que dirait ta septa?

-Ma septa est une idiote.

À nouveau, le Lannister éclata de rire.

-Tu me rappelles ma nièce. Dit-il sans s'arrêter de sourire. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? C'est l'heure du repas, tu devrais aller dans la grande salle. Pas vers les appartements des familles de l'Ouest.

Devant l'air perplexe d'Arya, Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'es perdue?

-Dis pas n'importe quoi! S'exclama-t-elle outrée, avant de croiser les bras.

Le Lannister répondit par un nouvel éclat de rire, qui eu tôt fait de vexer la fillette.

-Arrête de rire! Grogna-t-elle en lui collant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Mais contre toute attente, son action produisit l'effet inverse, et le garçon de l'Ouest ria de plus belle.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. Souffla-t-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil. Avant de prendre la fillette par le bras. Furieuse, celle-ci se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens pour se libérer de son emprise.

-Lâche-moi! Cria-t-elle, avant de croiser un regard si sévère qu'elle se retrouva paralysée sur place.

Arthur Lannister la contemplait comme un Lion contemplait un morceau de viande. Arya eu si peur qu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

-Tu es calmée? Souffla-t-il d'une voix si glaciale que la jeune fille en trembla.

Effrayée, la petite Stark acquiesça vivement. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire le jeune homme.

-Parfait. Reprit-il d'un ton bien plus chaleureux. Alors suis-moi. Le diner ne va pas tarder à être servi, et ta famille doit déjà être dans la salle à manger.

Arya ne répondit pas, et se laissa entrainer tout en prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe.

Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. À cet instant, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose: se réfugier dans les bras de son frère Jon.

Ils arrivèrent bien assez vite devant l'entrée de la salle à manger, ou presque tous les invités avaient prit place. Arthur entraina la fillette vers la table des seigneurs du Nord.

-Arya! S'exclama Lord Eddard en les apercevant.

-Lord Stark. Salua Arthur en inclinant légèrement la tête. Votre fille s'était perdue dans les couloirs.

-Merci Lord…?

-Arthur Lannister, Milord.

-Merci Lord Arthur. Dit-il avant de pencher la tête pour s'adresser à sa fille. Va t'asseoir, nous parlerons plus tard.

Arya acquiesça, et sentit le soulagement l'envahir lorsque le Lannister la lâcha enfin. Elle prit sa place aux côtés de Sansa sans dire un mot, au grand étonnement des autres membres de sa famille.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Arthur prit congé, et se dirigea vers la table des Lannister, ou sa place l'attendait aux côtés de son père.

-Voilà donc le fameux génie de l'Ouest. Souffla Theon d'un ton déçu. C'est juste un autre joli nobliau, pas de quoi en faire tout un foin.

-Greyjoy, soupira Daeron, ce type a bâtie une armée, une forteresse et une foutue ville. Et il a ton âge.

-Donnes-moi l'or des Lannister et moi aussi je construirai une cité en mon nom. Répliqua Théon en s'empourprant de colère.

À ces mots, Harry lâcha un bref éclat de rire.

-Tu ne serais pas capable de construire un bordel en ton nom, ne parle même pas de cité.

Tandis que les garçons se disputaient, Jon tentait en vain de réconforter Arya, mais celle-ci garda le nez sur son assiette.

À la table des Lannister, Arthur s'excusa de son retard, et prit place aux côtés de son père.

-Mon petit frère bien-aimé éprouve-t-il un intérêt certain pour le Nord? Demanda Tyrion de son habituelle voix moqueuse.

Arthur secoua la tête.

-Pas spécialement, mais entre le Targaryen et cette petite louve, je dois bien admettre qu'ils sont au moins divertissants.

En entendant le nom de Daeron, Lord Tywin laissa échapper une grimace mécontente.

-Robert est un idiot. Grogna-t-il. Ce tournoi est l'occasion de montrer aux autres familles notre puissance. Cette scène grotesque dans la cour sera prit comme un signe de faiblesse.

-Je suis plus agacé par Joffrey que par Robert, admit Arthur, ce gamin semble avoir été gâté jusqu'à la moelle. Si Cersei n'est pas capable de discipliner son enfant, il faudra nous en occuper nous-même.

-Ne la laisse pas t'entendre dire cela petit frère, elle pourrait vouloir t'arracher la langue.

Arthur renâcla à ces paroles.

-Elle peut bien essayer si ça peut lui ouvrir les yeux, l'éducation de notre futur Roi est plus importante que les lubies de notre soeur.

Tyrion expira d'un soupir las, et bu une bonne gorgée de vin.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut convaincre.

-Lyara. Interrompit Lord Tywin d'une voix tranchante. Quel est ton avis sur Tommen et Myrcella?

La jeune fille de presque douze ans jeta un coup d'oeil à la table royale, avant de répondre:

-Ce sont de gentils enfants. Dit-elle d'une voix triste. Mais je crois que Joffrey les effraie, il aurait apparement mis à mort un faon adopté par Myrcella pour s'en faire un justaucorps.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour écoeurer la moitié des personnes présentes à table, Arthur jeta un regard méprisant à sa soeur qui ne le vit pas.

-Il serait temps que Cersei fasse son devoir, grinça-t-il, les extravagances de son époux et son goût trop prononcé pour le luxe nous coûte une fortune.

-Elle est Reine. Fit remarquer Tyrion.

-C'est Père qui a fait d'elle une Reine. Tout ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui elle le doit à notre famille, il serait temps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Sinon je me chargerai de le lui rappeler.

Le nabot n'insista pas, il connaissait suffisamment son petit frère pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route quand il avait une idée en tête.

Olenna Tyrell observait ses invités avec une attention toute particulière. Son corps était peut-être rouillé, mais son esprit était aussi frais que le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air contents. Fit remarquer Margaery, le regard tourné vers la table des gens de l'Ouest.

-Cet impertinent de Joffrey et sa royale mère les ont fait passer pour des idiots devant le reste du Royaume, ma chérie. Ils ont toutes les raisons d'être mécontents.

La Rose de Hautjardin jeta un regard en direction du Prince Héritier. Ce dernier harcelait sa mère dans l'espoir d'obtenir la permission de boire du vin. Mais la Reine se montrait intransigeante.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Lâcha-t-elle la mine inquiète.

Sa grand-mère lui caressa tendrement le dos.

-Moi non plus mon enfant, mais il n'est pas ton seul prétendant. Ce tournoi est en ton honneur, tous les jeunes hommes des Sept-Couronnes se battront pour obtenir tes faveurs.

Margaery afficha une mine timide, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil en direction d'Arthur Lannister. Ce dernier écoutait sa petite nièce avec attention tout en lui souriant tendrement. La jeune Tyrell rougit en apercevant son sourire.

-Je vois que ma petite-fille a de l'ambition. Dit Olenna avec fierté.

-Il est beau.

Le ton rêveur qui avait accompagné ces paroles n'était pas du goût de la Reine des Épines.

-Ne laisse pas sa figure te déstabiliser Margaery. Dit-elle en rappelant sa protégée à l'ordre. Ce garçon est intelligent et dangereux. Il te faudra plus que des sourires et des plaisanteries pour l'attirer dans le Septuaire.

-Que dois-je faire Grand-mère?

-Il y a de la cervelle derrière ton jolie visage mon enfant, utilise-la. Montre lui que tu sera plus que la mère de ses enfants. Il portera ton intelligence en plus haute estime encore que ta beauté. Ne le laisse surtout pas te séduire, et encore moins t'intimider. Ce genre d'homme aime les défis, plus tu sera difficile à atteindre, plus tu aura de chances de l'attirer.

La lueur déterminée qui se lue dans les yeux de la jeune fille arracha un sourire à Olenna, qu'il était rafraîchissant de voir la jeunesse à l'oeuvre.

-Bien sûr, reprit-elle d'un ton plus mesuré, tu dois aussi envisager la possibilité que tu puisses échouer. Arthur Lannister est le jeune homme le plus convoité du Royaume, et tu n'as que treize ans. Il est important d'avoir plusieurs cordes à ton arc.

Si Margaery était déçue d'entendre cela, elle ne le montra pas. La petite rose promena son regard dans la salle, et l'arrêta sur Renly Baratheon.

-Que pensez-vous de lui? Loras m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.

Olenna secoua la tête.

-Si sur le papier, l'idée d'être Lady de l'Orage et belle-soeur du Roi semble intéressant. Je doute sincèrement que Renly fasse un bon partie. Il est trop bien habillé, et ses mains sont trop douces, il y a des chances qu'il finisse comme ton père. Et nous avons déjà bien assez d'idiots dans notre famille.

-Grand-mère! S'offusqua Margaery.

-Je ne fais que t'informer ma chérie.

La petite Rose lui adressa une mine faussement outrée, avant de continuer sa silencieuse observation. Les prétendants passèrent un à un. Edmure Tully était beau, mais bien plus âgé et pas très malin, ni très compétent. Robb Stark avait son âge et semblait aussi galant que bien fait, mais sa famille n'aurait que trop peu à tirer du Nord, et elle se voyait mal passer le restant de ses jours au milieu de terres gelées.

Oberyn Martell était séduisant, cependant, il n'était que quatrième dans la succession de Dorne. Le Royaume du Sud étant le seul de Westeros à considérer que les femmes pouvaient hériter au même titre que les hommes. Et puis il était bien trop âgé.

C'est alors que ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la personne qui l'avait le plus intrigué parmi tous leurs invités. Un jeune homme à la beauté peu commune, aux yeux rouges et à la chevelure d'argent, mais au visage ferme et prudent. Daeron Targaryen essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral d'Arya Stark, mais celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Olenna considéra le garçon avec méfiance, si elle reconnaissait avoir été impressionnée par sa petite bravade face au Roi, elle ignorait tout de lui et de ses intentions.

-Quelle dommage qu'il ne soit pas le Prince. Souffla Margaery si bas que sa grand-mère faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Ne redit jamais une chose pareille, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Il est inutile d'entrer dans les mauvaises grâces du Roi Robert.

-Que dois-je faire avec lui? Vaut-il la peine que j'ailles lui parler?

Olenna hésita, mais finit par répondre:

-Nous ne le saurons pas si tu ne lui parles pas, mais il serait préférable que tu parles à d'autres jeunes hommes avant lui, le Prince Joffrey doit être le premier. Les chances qu'il finisse par récupérer le trône de ses ancêtres sont minces, mais pas nulles. Essaye d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Il est plus facile de jouer avec toutes les cartes en mains.

Margaery acquiesça, avant de reporter son attention sur Joffrey. Celui-ci affichait une vilaine bobine boudeuse après que sa mère lui ait interdit de boire du vin pour la énième fois. C'est alors que Mace Tyrell se leva de son siège, et que le silence se fit.

Margaery vit toutes les paires d'yeux se tourner vers son père, et pria les Sept pour que celui-ci ne dise pas trop de bêtises.

-Vos Majestés, Milords, Miladies! Déclara le Lord Suzerain du Bief d'une voix forte. Encore une fois, je vous souhaites la bienvenue dans mon château de Hautjardin. J'espère que ma nourriture et mon vin sont à votre convenance, je lève ma coupe en l'honneur de ma fille, Lady Margaery la Rose du Bief. Qui fait de moi le plus fier des pères, et qui fera, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le plus heureux des maris!

La concernée voulue disparaître dans un trou de souris, quel besoin son père avait-il de la présenter comme une marchandise de première qualité? Quel besoin avait-il de rappeler que ce château et ces mets lui appartenaient? Pourquoi donc n'a-t-il pas rendu hommage au Roi?

-À Lady Margaery!

Son regard, comme tous les autres se tourna vers la table des gens de l'Ouest, où Tyrion Lannister avait été le premier à lever sa coupe en son honneur. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille croisèrent alors les violets sombres d'Arthur Lannister. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire encourageant, et imita son frère.

-À Lady Margaery!

-À Lady Margaery! Clamèrent les invités.

Et cette fois, la concernée eu réellement l'impression que ce festin était pour elle, elle afficha son sourire le plus éblouissant, et leva sa coupe à son tour, bien que celle-ci ne contenait que de l'eau.

Les festivités reprirent de plus belles, on servi les mets les plus raffinés et les plus copieux, les bardes entonnaient leur plus belle sérénade, et déjà, certains Lords et Ladies dansaient au milieu du hall.

Margaery se sentit envahie par une confiance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. C'était son moment, sa soirée, son festin, son heure. Il était temps pour les Sept-Couronnes de faire la connaissance de Lady Margaery Tyrell de Hautjardin. Elles n'allaient pas l'oublier de si tôt.

À la table des Seigneurs de l'Orage, Alister Greyjoy colla un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes de Tytan. Ce dernier manqua de recracher la bouchée de viande qu'il était en train de mâcher, et foudroya son ami du regard.

-Arrête de la fixer bêtement espèce de grand crétin, siffla le Greyjoy entre ses dents. Tu va passer pour le plus grand des rustres.

Tytan grimaça d'agacement, Alister avait prit la mauvaise habitude de se moquer de sa grande taille en y faisant référence à chacune de ses insultes. Le Baratheon qui jadis avait été si fier de sa stature, en avait rougit plus d'une fois à cause de cela. Mais son père n'avait pas vu ça d'un si mauvais oeil, cela avait servit à le rendre plus humble.

-C'est son festin, bougonna-t-il, qui suis-je supposé regarder si non elle?

-Il est impoli de fixer une lady, dit Ser Davos d'un ton rationnel, à moins d'avoir l'intention de l'inviter à danser.

À ces paroles, les joues de Tytan s'empourprèrent, en voyant cela, Alister leva les yeux au plafond.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur?

-Je n'ai pas peur, grogna-t-il, mais je n'ai jamais été bon danseur.

En effet, Tytan était si grand qu'il était d'une maladresse aberrante dans le domaine de la danse. À tel point que sa belle-mère avait renoncée à lui apprendre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de danser avec elle, fit remarquer le Greyjoy. Tu peux simplement aller lui parler.

Tytan sembla contempler l'idée un court instant, avant de se raviser.

-Trouillard.

-Je vais t'éclater la face contre cette table si tu ne te tais pas. Vociféra le Baratheon.

-Les garçons, soupira Ser Davos, tenez-vous je vous prie. Il n'y aucune couardise à refuser un combat que l'on a peu de chances de gagner.

Le contrebandier se mordit la langue lorsqu'il aperçu la mine déconfite du fils de Stannis, il aurait dû choisir ses mots plus sagement.

-C'est vrai, admit Alister, mais ça ne change rien au fait que Tytan soit un trouillard.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour rallumer la mèche dans les yeux du Baratheon.

-Choisi une discipline, et on va voir si je suis un trouillard. Dit-il sûr de lui.

Ser Davos remercia intérieurement Alister d'avoir empêché le grand dadais de s'être morfondu, c'était assez étrange quand on connaissait les deux personnes qu'ils étaient, mais le contrebandier était persuadé qu'il n'avait que rarement vu aussi belle amitié.

Daeron Targaryen faisait de son mieux pour éviter les regards et ignorer les murmures qui provenaient des autres tables à son encontre, à l'image d'Arya, il garda le nez dans son assiette, jusqu'à ce que Robb ne l'en tire.

-Et toi Daeron?

-Et moi quoi?

-Quelle est la plus jolie fille dans la salle selon toi?

Le Targaryen leva les yeux au plafond.

-Qui a lancé le sujet, Theon?

-Non, c'est Harry.

Daeron jeta à son ami un regard consterné, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-Les plus belles Ladies des Sept-Couronnes sont dans cette salle. On a rarement vu un tel éventail de beautés différentes au même endroit et au même moment. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour en parler.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges soupira, admettant son raisonnement.

-Et vous? Vous avez choisi qui?

-La Reine est une sacrée femme. Dit Theon d'une voix lubrique.

Daeron fronça les sourcils, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être la réincarnation de la Vierge qu'il s'en laverait toujours les mains. Cette femme avait essayé de lui voler son épée pour la donner à son braillard de fils. Elle ne sera jamais belle aux yeux du Targaryen.

-La Reine est une garce, souffla Harry assez bas pour ne pas être entendu.

-Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Dit Theon en haussant les épaules.

-M'étonne pas.

-Et toi alors?

-Lady Margaery est vraiment jolie, admit-il.

Theon éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-C'est une gamine.

-Tant mieux, elle ne peut que s'embellir.

Le Greyjoy renâcla en guise de réponse.

Daeron se tourna alors vers Jon, et remarqua que celui-ci n'écoutait pas la conversation. Il suivit son regard, et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

Sans crier gare, il colla une grande tape dans le dos de son ami. Qui lâcha sa fourchette sous le choc.

-Inutile de demander son avis à Jon, déclara-t-il, il a une préférence pour les Dorniennes.

Des éclats de rires fusèrent autour de la table, le Snow s'empourpra à vu d'œil.

-Rêve pas bâtard, lança Theon. Celles-là sont des princesses, elles voudront jamais de toi.

Il eu tôt fait de prononcer ces paroles que Daeron lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table, le Greyjoy étouffa un cri de douleur.

-Ferme ton clapet. Menaça-t-il.

-Et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, ajouta Harry. Une seule d'entre elles est une princesse, les quatre autres sont les bâtardes du Prince Oberyn.

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Robb surpris.

-J'ai causé avec les écuyers avant le diner.

-Alors, c'est laquelle la princesse?

-Celle à la droite du grand type aux cheveux longs. Qui, au passage, est le Prince.

-Bons Dieux, lâcha Theon en apercevant Arianne, une beauté pareille j'en ferais une Impératrice!

-Essaye déjà de faire de toi un homme, balança Harry.

Ces mots provoquèrent l'hilarité générale, le Greyjoy rougi de colère.

-Laquelle de ces dames t'as tapé dans l'oeil? Demanda Daeron à Jon tout en ignorant les autres.

-Celle à la droite de la princesse. Répondit-il timidement.

Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux dorées, son visage était fin, et semblait aussi soyeux que de la soie. Daeron la trouvait adorable.

-C'est Rhaenyra Sand, l'informa Harry. Aussi connue sous le nom de « Lady Vipère ».

-« Lady Vipère », répéta Robb. D'où est-ce qu'elle sort un tel surnom?

-Pour commencer, son père est surnommé la Vipère Rouge. Ensuite, elle aurait apparemment mit la main sur un bateau pirate des Degrés de Pierre en empoisonnant la tambouille de l'équipage. Y'a pas eu un survivant.

Robb lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

-Elle est dangereuse celle-là Jon. Évite de trop l'approcher.

Le bâtard se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Et toi Daeron? Demanda l'héritier de Winterfell. Quelle demoiselle t'as tapé dans l'oeil.

Le concerné se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Estime-toi heureux que ta soeur ne soit pas ici Targaryen, lança Theon, t'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de la sauter.

Un silence de Septuaire frappa la table des Seigneurs du Nord, Daeron foudroya le Greyjoy d'un regard si meurtrier que ce dernier cessa aussitôt de sourire.

Harry mit une taloche d'une extrême violence à Theon, au point où celui-ci termina le nez dans sa purée. Furieux, le Ferné voulu répliquer, mais Lord Eddard qui s'était levé de son siège l'avait saisi par l'oreille, et tirait celle-ci sans la moindre pitié.

-Theon, dit-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que le Mur lui-même, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller de te coucher afin de réfléchir à tes actions. Dès demain, tu présentera tes excuses à Daeron. Suis-je clair?

Le Greyjoy était furieux, mais il lui était impossible de s'opposer à son tuteur. En rage, il s'essuya le visage, et quitta la table avec encore un peu de purée dans les cheveux.

Il s'écoula un moment avant que les discussions ne reprennent, mais le Targaryen n'avait plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu la Princesse Arianne se lever de son siège, et marcher en direction de la table des gens de l'Ouest.

-Lord Arthur, demanda-t-elle poliment après avoir effectué une révérence digne de son rang. Je suis la Princesse Arianne Martell de Dorne, accepteriez-vous de m'offrir cette danse?

Tous les gens de l'Ouest fixaient à présent la dornienne de manière incrédule. Personne au sein des Sept-Couronnes n'ignoraient tout le mauvais sang qu'il y avait entre les Lannister de Castral Roc et les Martell de Lancehélion. Et voilà que l'héritière de l'un avait demandé une danse à l'héritier de l'autre. Une danse!

Arthur Lannister, bien que sincèrement surpris, ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire joueur. Il s'essuya soigneusement la bouche, et se leva de table.

-Qui suis-je pour refuser une princesse? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu émettre un avis, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés à virevolter au milieu de la piste de danse sous les regards éberlués, inquiets et envieux des invités.

Margaery Tyrell était verte de jalousie, la dornienne avait trichée! C'était l'homme qui était supposé demander une danse à la Lady, et non l'inverse! C'était elle qui était supposée être en train de danser avec Lord Arthur, et non cette sale chienne du désert! Oh, mais elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, très loin!

Alister Greyjoy écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils les aperçue, il tourna la tête vers la table des dorniens afin d'étudier leurs réactions.

Oberyn Martell et sa fille Obara Sand voyaient cela d'un très mauvais oeil, Nymeria et Rhaenyra échangèrent des regards interrogateur, Tyerne semblait trouver la situation très amusante.

Tywin Lannister considéra la chose pendant un court instant, avant de s'exprimer de manière ferme:

-Tyrion, va dire à ta soeur que Joffrey doit inviter Lady Margaery à danser. Lyara, trouve toi un cavalier digne de ton nom, et accompagne-les.

Le père et la fille acquiescèrent avant de s'exécuter. Kevan lui jeta un regard interloqué qu'il ne prit pas en compte. Il sirota tranquillement sa coupe de vin en observant son héritier faire parler ses talents de danseurs.

Arianne devait reconnaître que son cavalier savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle qui était femme à aimer être aux commandes, elle se surprit à se laisser entrainer par les mouvements du Lannister.

-Je dois admettre que j'ai été pris de court, dit-il en la faisant tourbillonner sur elle-même. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous a poussé à me demander une danse, votre famille ne voit pas ça d'un très bon oeil.

-Je suis une jeune femme curieuse, Milord, et je voulais voir le génie de l'Ouest de plus près. Votre réputation en agace plus d'un à Dorne.

-Votre Oncle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, il est vrai.

-Oberyn était très proche de ma tante Élia, dit-elle avec tristesse. L'annonce de sa mort l'a profondément bouleversé. Et les rumeurs qui veulent que votre père soit derrière sa disparition et celles de ses enfants ne jouent pas en votre faveur.

-Croyez-vous sincèrement que mon père soit stupide au point d'avoir ordonné leurs exécutions?

En entendant cette question, Arianne s'arrêta soudainement de sourire.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là?

-J'ai été on ne peut plus clair, croyez-vous sincèrement que mon père soit aussi stupide?

Flairant un piège, la jeune femme resta sur ses gardes. Elle se remit cependant à sourire afin de ne pas alarmer ses cousines.

-Qu'entendez-vous par stupide?

-C'est simple pourtant, qu'est ce que mon père avait à gagner en ordonnant leurs morts?

Arianne haussa un sourcil, était-il en train de la prendre pour une idiote?

-Tout le monde sait cela, votre père ne s'est joint à la Rébellion que lorsque le sort de celle-ci avait déjà été décidé. Les meurtres de mes semblables n'ont servi qu'à prouver votre loyauté.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le dit que c'est la vérité Princesse. La mort du Roi Fou était on ne peut plus suffisante pour cela. Tuer vos semblables n'auraient apportés aucun avantage, seulement la haine et la vengeance envers notre famille pendant plus d'une génération entière. D'autant plus que leurs captures auraient suffit, nous aurions pu faire en sorte qu'ils grandissent à Castral Roc comme otages, et intégrer le sang du dragon au nôtre. Votre tante aurait servit d'otage afin de s'assurer que Dorne se tienne tranquille et ainsi garantir la paix. Au lieu de cela, ils sont tous morts, et votre pays réclame notre sang.

Arianne prit un temps pour assimiler ce raisonnement, ne lui trouvant aucune faille apparente, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Admettons, pourquoi votre père a-t-il présenté les corps de mes cousins au Roi Robert dans ce cas? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait exécuté la Montagne pour lui avoir désobéi?

-Oh, il y a plusieurs réponses à cela. Tout d'abord, sachez que si je nie son implication dans les meurtres de vos semblables, je serais bien hypocrite de prétendre qu'il y a accordé une quelconque importance. Il avait considéré la chose comme un dommage collatéral avec lequel il devait vivre. Rien de plus.

Le jolie visage d'Arianne se retrouva aussitôt déformé par la colère.

-Maitrisez vos émotions si vous ne voulez pas causer un incident. Prévint Arthur. J'apprécie votre compagnie, mais je ne souhaite pas déclencher une guerre.

À ces mots, la jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits, mais elle avait désormais cessé de sourire.

-Assez joué Lannister, cracha-t-elle, pourquoi votre père a-t-il présenté les corps de mes cousins comme des trophées s'il n'a rien à voir avec leurs morts?

-Exactement, souffla Arthur en esquissant un sourire, pourquoi en effet? Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas la réponse exacte à la question, seulement ma propre théorie personnelle que je n'ai pu vérifier, et elle peut s'avérer fausse. Plusieurs fois j'ai posé la question à mon père, mais à ma grande surprise, il a refusé de me répondre. Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente Arianne, je suis sûr que vous aurez, vous aussi, une théorie intéressante.

-Vous m'avez laissé avec plus de questions que de réponses. Répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

-Les bonnes réponses sont celles qui amènent de nouvelles questions. Répondit Arthur en souriant. Parlons un peu de vous à présent si vous le voulez bien. Je suis assez étonné de savoir qu'une jeune femme aussi resplendissante que vous, ne soit toujours pas mariée. Y'a-t-il une raison particulière à cela?

Arianne était à deux doigts de gifler ce blondinet pour oser changer de sujet comme on changeait de doublet, néanmoins, elle garda le contrôle de ses émotions. Et décida de jouer le jeu.

-Je n'ai simplement pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Dit-elle simplement.

-Votre père n'a-t-il point réussi à trouver de bon parti pour son héritière?

-« Salopard… Il sait exactement où frapper. » Songea-t-elle furieuse.

Depuis quelques années déjà, Arianne aspire à épouser des parties alléchants. Mais son père, le prince Doran ne souhaite pas lui voir épouser un Dornien, et ne lui a proposé que des parties âgés qu'elle avait rejeté avec fureur. Le vase avait débordé lorsqu'elle avait découvert à l'âge de quatorze ans, une lettre de son père adressé à son frère Quentyn, dans laquelle ce dernier se voit promettre la principauté en héritage. Jamais Arianne ne s'était sentit aussi blessée, la récupération de son statut d'héritière est depuis ce jour son objectif principal. Et Arthur Lannister semblait au courant de sa situation.

-Mon père est vieux et malade, finit-elle par lâcher, et mon sort n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe le plus ces derniers temps.

À sa grande surprise, Arthur lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

-J'imagine que de toutes les manières, vous êtes suffisamment grande et suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce que vous voulez.

-« Voilà qu'il essaye de me charmer à présent. » Songea-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

-Willas Tyrell est un beau jeune homme. Dit-elle tout en guettant sa réaction.

-Je doute que son père consente à une telle union, après ce que votre oncle lui a fait…

-« Touché ».

-Il y a bien d'autres parties intéressant ici. Comme Renly Baratheon…

-Un suceur de queues. L'informa poliment Arthur.

Arianne était déconcertée par le franc-parler soudain du Lannister, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

-Edmure Tully alors…

-Visiblement l'expression « stupide comme un Tully » n'existe pas à Dorne. Coupa-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Mais peut-être que ça vous plait, d'être la seule dans le couple à avoir de la cervelle.

Non, Arianne était loin d'être enchantée par cette perspective.

-Continuez ainsi, et je finirai par penser que vous avez dans l'idée de m'épouser, Arthur Lannister.

-Loin de moi cette idée Princesse, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas encore les qualités requises. Répondit-il avec politesse, mais également avec un sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu.

-Pardon?

-Quand on joue au « Jeu du Trône », Arianne Martell, on gagne ou on meurt. La première règle est qu'il faut toujours être bien informé avant de se lancer dans une partie. Vous êtes loin d'être stupide, pourtant vous vous êtes jetée à corps perdu dans un jeu dont vous ignorez les règles. Si j'avais été plus vicieux, j'aurais pu faire de gros dégâts sur votre personne. Je vous conseilles d'éviter de refaire ce genre de choses à l'avenir avant d'y être préparée, vous vous mettriez inutilement en danger.

Jamais au cours de son existence Arianne n'avait été rejetée de façon aussi humiliante. Elle avait le sentiment désagréable d'avoir été réprimandée sur son manque de jugeote comme une enfant de quatre ans, par un jeune homme de deux ans son cadet!

Arthur affichait désormais une mine qui semblait sincèrement désolé, il soupira:

-Je suis navré d'y avoir été aussi fort, mais une bonne dose de réalité est une leçon mémorable. Sachez que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux lorsque nous parlions de votre tante. Je doute sincèrement de l'implication de mon père dans sa mort. J'espère que nous aurons des conversations plus agréables à l'avenir.

Ils avaient enfin cessés de danser, la musique s'était tue, et malgré le brouhaha ambiant, de nombreux regards étaient toujours tournés dans leurs directions.

Le Lannister avait joué avec elle du début à la fin, non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Sur la fin, il l'avait mis en garde. Un Lannister l'avait mis en garde.

Arianne avait souvent prit les choses à la légère, mais elle ne prendrait plus jamais Arthur Lannister comme tel.

Elle se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à sa table, et regagna sa place l'air impassible.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Oberyn, soucieux de ne pas voir l'habituel sourire de sa nièce sur son visage.

-Humiliée. Répondit-elle dans un souffle. Et idiote.

La fureur monta rapidement au visage du Prince de Dorne, il chercha Arthur Lannister du regard, et l'aperçu en train de danser avec Lady Margaery.

-Qu'est-ce que ce petit salaud t'as dis? Gronda-t-il.

-La vérité, répondit Arianne à la surprise de son oncle. Je crois.

En soupirant, elle remarqua que la place à ses côtés était vide.

-Où est Rhaenyra ? Demanda-t-elle à Tyerne.

Cette dernière pointa le doigt dans une direction qu'Arianne suivie du regard. Elle aperçu alors sa cousine danser avec un beau garçon aux cheveux bouclés et aux traits nordiens.

-Le pauvre petit n'avait même pas le courage de venir lui demander une danse. Dit Tyerne avec compassion. C'est le Targaryen qui est venu lui demander.

À peine eut-elle prononcée ces mots qu'Arianne aperçu le dit Targaryen en train de danser avec Lyara Lannister. Cette vue la fit grimacer de colère.

Ce soir, elle avait agit en idiote. Mais elle était loin d'avoir abdiqué, le tournoi allait durer plusieurs jours, et elle allait prouver au Monde, à son père et à ce Lannister qu'elle était faite pour diriger Dorne. Et que le Jeu du Trône se jouerait avec elle.

-« Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts. »


	4. Chapitre II: La Mêlée

**Hello, prêt pour un nouveau chapitre?**

**Je sais que je vous fais chier avec ça, mais sans reviews je ne peux pas m'améliorer. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un compte pour en laisser une. Vos avis m'intéressent beaucoup.**

**Bonne lecture ;) **

_**Chapitre II: La Mêlée**_

**Cersei**

Cersei Lannister était dans une colère noire.

De quel droit le bâtard avait-il osé critiquer son devoir de Mère? Elle! La Reine des Sept-Couronnes!

Pire encore, il était allé murmurer des mensonges dans l'oreille de son père, prétendant que son Joffrey était indiscipliné, et devait être envoyé à Castral Roc afin de servir comme pupille!

C'était là une terrible erreur qu'il avait commit, car Cersei n'était pas femme à voir ses enfants se faire enlever sans réagir. Et encore moins par le Valonqar en personne.

Des années durant, elle avait cru que la prophétie qui annoncerait sa mort par strangulation faisait référence à Tyrion, son nabot de frère qui avait tué leur mère en venant au Monde.

Mais la présence de ce marmot dans les bras de son père avait à jamais changé la donne à ces yeux.

Ce sale bâtard était infiniment plus dangereux que le nain, il avait une armée, il avait l'oreille de leur père, et pire que tout, il était parvenu à mettre la main sur Castral Roc! Castral Roc! Le château dans lequel elle-même était née et avait grandie!

Toutefois, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était ces misérables pupilles violettes. Son père avait prétendu avoir épousé une putain d'étrangère aux origines valyriennes. Mais Cersei n'était pas aussi crédule que la plèbe, et elle connaissait suffisamment Lord Tywin pour connaître son ambition.

Arthur était un Feunoyr, de cela, elle était persuadée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le bâtard descendant d'une lignée bâtarde. Une lignée qui avait à maintes reprises, tentées d'usurper le trône de Fer. Combien de temps allait-il s'écouler avant qu'Arthur ne révèle ses origines au Monde entier? Combien de temps avant qu'il n'imite ses ancêtres et n'usurpe le trône qui revenait de droit à son Joffrey? Elle préfèrerait mourir mille fois plutôt que de voir un jour cette vision se réaliser. Elle ne laisserait pas un bâtard fils de bâtarde s'emparer de tout ce qu'elle avait. Arthur allait vite découvrir que les véritables Lannister payent leurs dettes. Et elle n'oublierait pas les intérêts qui allaient avec.

Cependant, le valonqar n'était pas la seule partie de la prophétie qui la terrifiait.

-« Reine tu sera, pour un temps. Puis en viendra une autre, plus jeune et plus belle. »

La vue de cette fille de putain de Lyara en train de danser avec le petit frère de Rhaegar lui avait donné la nausée. Robert était un idiot d'une faiblesse aberrante pour s'être laissé berner par ce Targaryen aux yeux rouges! Il était Roi! Il aurait dû prendre cette épée et le décapiter avec, car tel était son droit! Puis il aurait dû la donner à Joffrey, car tel était le sien! Maintenant il laissait en vie un prétendant qui pourrait bien voler la couronne de son fils, et la poser sur la tête de cette sale petite garce!

Ah elle avait bien rie quand elle avait apprit que Tyrion avait engendré une bâtarde! Mais son rire avait menacé de l'étrangler lorsqu'on lui informa que Lord Tywin lui avait autorisé à porter leur nom!

Cette petite bâtarde, de quel droit osait-elle présenter des traits aussi similaires à ceux de sa défunte mère? De quel droit avait-elle paradé devant l'intégralité des Sept-Couronnes avec une si grande menace pour ses enfants?

Et puis il y avait la putain de Dorne. Cette fille qui avait la vanité de se prétendre princesse au même titre que Myrcella. Elle était le fantôme d'Élia Martell revenu la hanter, cette chienne des sables qui avait osé lui voler son Prince Rhaegar. Voilà que c'était vers Arthur qu'elle s'était tournée, sans doute pour le tenir par la queue. Après tout, la vermine allait avec la vermine.

Tant de dangers, tant d'ennemies, et si peu d'alliés. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur Jaime! Son lâche de jumeau protégeait Arthur et Lyara comme il protégeait Tyrion avant eux. Il avait même refusé de supprimer le Targaryen!

En quoi était-ce si difficile de tuer le fils après avoir tué le père? N'était-il pas, lui aussi, rien d'autre qu'un dragon fou?

Cersei était seule, mais elle n'avait pas abdiqué. Elle était la Reine des Sept-Couronnes, et avait l'intention de le rester le plus longtemps possible.

Personne ne prendrait la place de son Joffrey, il sera un meilleur Roi encore que le Conciliateur, plus féroce encore que le Conquérant.

La lionne allait défendre sa portée avec toutes les armes à sa disposition, et elle disposait justement de la plus grosse.

**Arianne**

La Princesse héritière de Dorne observait avec attention et méfiance, la leçon d'escrime que Ser Barristan Selmy donnait aux jeunes Lords et écuyers.

Elle avait gloussé en voyant les lueurs admiratives et enfantines de certains d'entre eux, mais elle avait rationalisé la chose. Ser Barristan était une légende vivante, le rencontrer était non seulement un honneur, mais également un rêve.  
Arianne était toutefois plus intéressée par certains élèves que par d'autres, et Arthur Lannister faisait partie d'entres eux.

Elle avait passé la nuit entière à réfléchir à une nouvelle façon d'approcher le génie de l'Ouest. Au départ, elle avait souhaité lui faire payer ses paroles. Mais depuis qu'elle avait reçu cet avertissement, elle avait été plus alerte concernant son entourage. Et la jeune femme qui avait l'habitude de tout prendre à la légère avait été choquée de voir ce qu'elle avait vu.

Les regards lubriques, elle y était habituée. Elle était belle et séduisante, elle était presque fière qu'on la regarde ainsi. Mais les lueurs calculatrices, les messes-basses, les regards meurtriers, l'ambition. Tous ceux qui l'observait voyaient ce qu'elle représentait, et non qui elle était. Pour certains, elle était l'opportunité de régner un jour sur Dorne, pour d'autres, elle était une conquête de choix. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle se doutait bien que certains voyaient en elle l'opportunité de s'en prendre à sa terre natale ou à sa famille.

Arianne avait entendu parlé de Port-Réal et du nid de vipères qu'était le Donjon Rouge. Mais elle avait eu la naïveté de penser que cela n'arrivait que dans la capitale. Quelle erreur! Le jeu du trône se jouait absolument partout! Et Arthur Lannister avait vu juste; elle ne connaissait que trop peu de choses à la politique.

Arianne était prise d'un sentiment abominable, celui de n'être pas à la hauteur. Elle était l'héritière de Dorne. À la mort de son père, elle avait bien l'intention de régner sur la terre de ses ancêtres. Mais la réalité l'avait frappée en plein visage; elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Elle ignorait tout du jeu cruel auquel se livraient les puissants. La panique avait manquée de l'envahir lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa propre faiblesse, mais c'était la rage et la détermination qui avaient fait surface.

Arianne avait maudit sa naïveté, maudit sa faiblesse, et maudit son père pour ne pas l'avoir éduquée en politique. Aujourd'hui était cependant un jour nouveau, et elle avait bien l'intention de rattraper son retard de la meilleure des façons possibles.

Tout en sirotant une coupe de vin coupée à l'eau, la dornienne observait avec curiosité l'entrainement des jeunes hommes. Elle avait été assez étonnée de voir l'ancien écuyer de son oncle et son ancien amant, Ser Daemon Sand prendre part à ces exercices. Elle craignait cependant, que celui qui l'avait déflorée n'est une mauvaise idée derrière la tête.

Sous la surveillance de Ser Barristan, elle aperçu Harry Stark se mettre en garde face à Arthur Lannister. La jeune femme ignorait tout de l'escrime, mais elle avait vue suffisamment de chevalier pour savoir qu'il était très rare de voir un homme manipuler deux épées à la fois. Une autre prouesse à ajouter à la liste de l'héritier de l'Ouest.

La Martell devait reconnaître qu'il était assez rageant de voir que tout réussissait à cet insupportable blondinet. Mais c'était cela qui avait le plus attiré sa curiosité. Après tout, s'il était si doué, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Harry ne maniait qu'une seule épée, mais à l'inverse de son adversaire, il avait un bouclier frappé d'un blason de sombre-loup. Lorsque Ser Barristan donna le signal de départ, elle avait été assez étonnée de voir le Stark chargé le Lannister. Face à un tel adversaire, elle aurait cautionné la prudence. Mais les nordiens avaient le sang chaud malgré le froid hivernal de leurs terres natales. Harry attaqua Arthur avec dextérité et précision, le Lannister se contentant de dévier ses coups plutôt que de réellement tenter de répliquer. Arianne ignorait quoi penser de cette bizarrerie, car elle ignorait qu'elles étaient les objectifs des deux jeunes hommes.

Pourquoi diable le Lannister ne répliquait-il pas? Et pourquoi le Stark avait-il chargé sans réfléchir?

Ce n'est que lorsque Ser Barristan sonna la fin du duel qu'elle comprit l'objectif de cette passe d'armes. Arthur avait travaillé sa technique défensive, et Harry l'offensive. C'était surement simple à reconnaître pour qui s'y connaissait, mais Arianne avait manquée d'intérêt pour des choses qu'elle aurait dû avoir assimilé depuis longtemps.

Le prochain duel avait, en revanche, piqué sa curiosité, Daeron Targaryen et son épée en acier valyrien contre Ser Daemon Sand, l'une des meilleurs épées de Dorne. Et dès le signal de départ, Arianne avait comprit que cette nouvelle passe d'armes allait être différente. Daeron et Ser Daemon avaient attaqués au même moment, échangeant et se rendant chaque coup qu'ils portaient. Il était cependant assez évident, même pour un oeil novice, de voir qui avait l'avantage dans ce duel. Le Targaryen avait du talent, mais Ser Daemon avait l'expérience de son côté. Il ne lui fallu qu'une trentaine de secondes pour envoyer le prince déchu rouler dans la poussière, avec la lèvre fendue.

Arianne avait été assez surprise de la violence avec laquelle son ancien amant s'en était prit au Targaryen. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à se laisser emporter, ou à manquer de retenu. Et il était bien meilleur que son adversaire, alors pourquoi y avoir été aussi fort?

-« …une bonne dose de réalité est une leçon mémorable. »

La Princesse dornienne se paralysa d'agacement en entendant la voie de cet empaffé de Lannister raisonner dans sa tête. N'était-ce pas assez d'avoir changé sa vision du Monde et de l'avoir humiliée? Devait-il aussi hanter ses pensées?

-Tu as l'air troublée.

Arianne releva la tête, et sourit en découvrant sa cousine Rhaenyra, son amie depuis toujours. Bien qu'elle soit plus jeune, la bâtarde avait toujours été une confidente des plus fidèles et des plus utiles lorsqu'elle devait parler de choses sérieuses. Elle avait été la première au courant lorsqu'Arianne avait découvert la lettre de son père, et si elle osait, la Princesse se permettait parfois de la qualifier de complice.

-J'ai beaucoup à penser, répondit-elle en invitant sa cousine à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Mon père est très agacé de savoir qu'une seule conversation avec un Lannister t'as mis dans pareil état. Soupira Rhaenyra. Mes soeurs et moi avons eu bien du mal à l'empêcher de le confronter.

En entendant ces paroles, les jolies traits d'Arianne se retrouvèrent rapidement déformés par la colère.

-Mon oncle devrait savoir que je ne suis plus une petite fille, gronda-t-elle, je suis parfaitement capable de régler mes problèmes par moi-même.

-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi, Arianne. Après ce qui est arrivé à notre tante, Père se méfie des Lannister comme de la peste. Il est déjà assez difficile pour lui de ne pas empoisonner la nourriture qu'on leur sert. Alors de voir que l'un d'entre eux t'as rendu aussi triste…

-Il m'a surtout rendu service, souffla la Princesse à la grande surprise de sa cousine, bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre.

-Arianne, dit Rhaenyra d'une voix ferme, que t'a-t-il dit qui t'as autant perturbée?

-Il m'a fait prendre conscience de ma propre naïveté. Grogna-t-elle, agacée d'avoir a dévoiler sa faiblesse. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me morfondre, j'ai quelques plans en tête.

Sa cousine la contempla d'un regard perplexe, Arianne écarquilla les yeux avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre:

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Rhaenyra suivit le regard de sa cousine, et ce qu'elle vit la choqua de tout son être.

Ser Daemon Sand s'était trouvé un nouvel adversaire en la personne d'Arthur Lannister, et celui-ci se révéla un tout autre morceau que le Targaryen. Le Lion faisait tournoyer ses épées dans une danse mortelle que le dornien avait bien du mal à maîtriser, mais ce qui avait le plus interpellé les spectatrices, c'était le regard meurtrier qui brillait dans les yeux violets sombres du Lannister.

Intérieurement, Arianne priait de tout son être que son ancien amant n'ait pas été stupide au point d'insulter l'héritier du Roc. Mais la violence des coups porté par ce dernier allait à l'encontre de ses prières.

Rhaenyra avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, Ser Daemon Sand, l'une des meilleures épées de Dorne, adoubé par son père lui-même ne parvenait pas à ne serait-ce qu'entamer la garde du Lannister. C'était tout juste s'il arrivait à garder la sienne intacte.

Arthur fit alors un mouvement auquel personne ne s'attendait, il tournoya sur lui-même pour éviter la frappe d'estoc du dornien, et fit un bond de presque un mètre de haut, les deux épées levées au-dessus de son crâne.

Elles s'abattirent l'une après l'autre, la première écarta le bouclier du bâtard, la seconde frappa son casque avec le plat de la lame.

Visiblement sonné, Ser Daemon mit quelques secondes de trop à reprendre ses esprits, il se retrouva avec la pointe de l'épée gauche de son adversaire sous la gorge.

-Je me rends, lâcha-t-il après avoir prit un instant pour digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Arthur Lannister acquiesça, et rengaina ses lames. Il salua ensuite Ser Barristan, et quitta le terrain d'entrainement d'un pas décidé. En voyant cela, Arianne se tourna vers sa cousine.

-Va lui dire que je l'invite à partager une coupe de vin avec moi.

-Arianne…

-Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Et tu dira à Oncle Oberyn que si jamais j'ai besoin de lui, je le préviendrai. En attendant, il ne doit pas essayer de s'en prendre à lui.

Rhaenyra fixa sa cousine d'un regard sceptique, et pendant un instant, Arianne cru qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Elle finit cependant par se laisser fléchir, et alla rattraper le Lannister.

De son côté, Arianne se prépara mentalement à sa nouvelle entrevue avec le génie de l'Ouest. Hier, elle avait été une jeune femme idiote et naïve. Aujourd'hui, les choses allaient être bien différentes.

**Lyara**

-Tu sais que je n'aimes pas quand tu fais ça.

Lyara Lannister était confortablement installée à la terrasse de la chambre de son père Tyrion. Ce dernier l'ayant invité à jouer une partie de cyvasse qu'elle avait bien évidement perdue, elle avait décidé de profiter de la vue qu'offrait la chambre de son père afin d'observer les centaines d'invités qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens.

La jeune fille répondit à son père par un sourire moqueur.

-Vous voulez dire, quand j'observe tout ce qui se trame? En d'autres termes, quand je pratique votre passe-temps préféré?

-Ma fille, mes passes-temps préférés sont la boisson, la lecture et l'éducation de mon enfant. L'observation est plus un travail qu'autre chose.

-Vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête que vous adorez cela.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire.

Ils gloussèrent comme des enfants. Tyrion prit un instant pour contempler sa fille bien-aimée son bien le plus précieux dans ce misérable Monde. Son plus grand rayon de Soleil qui grandissait trop vite à ses yeux.

Elle avait bientôt douze ans, encore deux ou trois années de plus et elle sera fiancée. Encore deux ou trois années, et il lui dirait au revoir.

Cette simple pensée suffisait à emplir le coeur du nabot d'une tristesse infinie. Sa fille était tout ce qu'il avait, il échangerait tous les trésors du Monde pour la garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Elle qui avait réussie à obtenir à un aussi jeune âge la fierté de son grand-père, là où Tyrion n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de réussir. Une petite fille brillante, sa petite fille brillante. Son plus grand accomplissement… Son unique accomplissement s'il était assez sévère avec lui-même.

-Auriez-vous peur que je me trouve un mari là en bas? Demanda-t-elle de son habituelle voix moqueuse. Est-ce cela qui vous effraie tant?

-Tu es trop maligne pour ton propre bien, souffla-t-il en avalant sa coupe de vin d'une traite. N'est-ce pas mon devoir en tant que père de m'inquiéter pour ma petite fille?

-J'ai plutôt le sentiment que vous n'avez aucune envie qu'on vous appelle « grand-père » de si tôt. Lâcha-t-elle sans s'arrêter de sourire.

La mine embarrassée que tira son nabot de père la fit rire aux éclats, laissant Tyrion baisser la tête pour masquer tant bien que mal son rougissement.

-Lyara, je t'en prie ne plaisante pas ainsi.

-Allons père, vous savez que cela arrivera tôt ou tard.

-Je préfère tard.

À nouveau, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, Oncle Arthur ne laissera jamais n'importe quel traîne-patin prendre ma main. Il m'aime trop pour ça.

-Tout le monde t'aimes trop ma fille, soupira Tyrion. J'ignore cependant si je dois féliciter ou plaindre ton futur époux.

Cette remarque fit grimacer la jeune fille, ce qui en retour, fit rire son père.

-Et j'ai le sentiment que tu en demandes beaucoup trop à ton oncle. Ajouta-t-il. N'oublie pas que contrairement aux apparences, il n'est ni parfait, ni invincible. Ou aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans?

Lyara baissa les yeux à ses paroles, son regard trahissait sa honte.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, murmura Tyrion en lui caressant le dos. Mais ton oncle ne connait pas ses limites. Il serait donc préférable de lui en demander le moins possible. Il fait déjà tellement que j'ai peur qu'il n'ait des cheveux blancs bien avant moi.

Voyant que sa fille ne répondi pas, le nain décida de changer de sujet.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu dansé avec le Targaryen hier soir? Non pas que je sois fâché, et je ne crois pas que ton grand-père le soit non plus.

-C'est oncle Arthur qui me l'a demandé, il voulait savoir quel genre d'homme il était.

-Et alors?

-Je lui ai dis que c'était un nordien un peu différent des autres, un peu plus méfiant et rigide. Il devrait sourire plus souvent, même s'il n'en a aucune envie.

**Arthur et Arianne**

Une nouvelle fois, la Princesse Arianne l'avait surpris. Le Lannister ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à nouveau envie de converser avec lui après la gifle qu'il lui avait administré lors de leur danse. L'espace d'un instant, la fatigue lui avait donné envie de décliner. Mais l'occasion était trop intéressante pour être repoussée. Il avait donc demandé à Lady Vipère d'informer sa cousine qu'il devait prendre un bain, et qu'il la rejoindrait d'ici quarante minutes. C'est donc la peau lavée de toute crasse et vêtue d'un nouveau doublet aux couleurs de sa maison, qu'il partit à la rencontre de la jolie dornienne qui le fixait avec appréhension.

Elle semblait déjà plus en alerte qu'hier soir, et elle ne souriait pas. Leur conversation se révèlerait peut-être plus intéressante que la précédente.

-Princesse Arianne. Salua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Lord Arthur, répondit-elle avec une politesse assez glaciale. Merci d'être venue, prenez place je vous prie.

Sur ces mots, elle pointa du doigt un fauteuil qui semblait confortable au jeune homme. Celui-ci la remercia d'un signe de tête, et s'installa.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt. Admit-il en acceptant la coupe de vin que lui tendait un serviteur.

-Aviez-vous sincèrement cru que vos paroles m'avaient refroidies?

-Elles vous ont refroidies, vous me paraissez bien moins chaleureuse qu'hier soir. Répondit-il simplement en sirotant sa coupe.

Arianne le foudroya du regard, que diable se tramait-il dans la tête de ce Lannister? À quoi pensait-il? Qu'espérait-il accomplir?

-Avez-vous réfléchi à mes paroles? Demanda-t-il le regard vers l'horizon.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça à vrai dire. Répondit-elle en se demandant si l'honnêteté était la meilleure carte à jouer avec cet homme là. Et je dois admettre que vous avez raison, je ne suis pas prête à m'immiscer dans ce jeu.

-Alors pourquoi avoir demandé à me voir?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de leçons.

-Pardon?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, nous pouvons voir presque l'intégralité du camp de cette colline. C'est l'endroit idéal pour une petite leçon de politique.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux trois servantes et aux quatre gardes qui gardaient une expression impassible.

-Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privée?

Arianne acquiesça et congédia sa suite, bien que ceux-ci ne purent masquer leur inquiétude.

-Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il me serait d'une facilité consternante de vous raconter ce qui me chante, pour vous faire croire ce qui me chante et ainsi vous faire agir de la façon dont ça me chante?

Arianne prit un temps pour répondre.

-J'imagine qu'il s'agissait là de la première leçon.

-C'est plus qu'une leçon, c'est la base du jeu. La manipulation est l'atout majeur que chacun cherche à obtenir. Et pour ça, tous les moyens sont bons, le chantage, le mensonge, les demis-vérités, ou tout simplement les sentiments. Les femmes sont très douées dans ce dernier domaine.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire amusée à la Princesse, mais elle resta concentrée.

-Si vous étiez à ma place, que feriez-vous?

-Vous posez d'étranges questions.

-Vous êtes un homme étrange.

Arthur lâcha un bref éclat de rire.

-Je suppose que c'est vrai, cependant, il me faut connaître vos objectifs afin de savoir ce que je ferais dans votre situation.

Cette fois, un vif sentiment de méfiance s'empara de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Discuter avec cet homme était dangereux, mais instructif, lui révéler son but semblait être un acte d'une stupidité aberrante. N'allait-il pas pouvoir utiliser cette information à son avantage pour faire souffrir Dorne? La Martell prit un temps pour réfléchir, que pourrait-il bien faire de cette révélation? La manipuler afin de déclencher une guerre civile à Dorne? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Arianne ne souhaitait pas, c'était cela. Elle voulait régner sur la terre de ses ancêtres, pas la mettre à feu et à sang. Pouvait-il utiliser l'ambition de la Princesse afin de mettre Dorne de son côté? Mais dans quelles circonstances son royaume pouvait-il bien se rallier aux côtés d'un Lannister?

Que diable avait-il en tête? Que diable s'apprêtait-elle à faire.

-Vous hésitez à vous confier. Fit remarquer Arthur. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on y pense.

-En effet, avec tout le mauvais sang entre nos deux familles, je me vois mal partager mes secrets avec quelqu'un qui pourrait les utiliser contre moi.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle il vous faut trouver le moyen pour que j'utilise vos secrets dans votre intérêt autant que dans le mien. C'est le principe même d'une alliance, Princesse.

Ladite Princesse haussa un sourcil, voilà bien une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Vous me proposez une alliance?

-Pas vraiment, sourit Arthur, je vous laisse entrevoir cette possibilité. Je vois mal aujourd'hui, ce qu'une telle alliance pourrait apporter si ce n'est un peu trop de problèmes pour nous deux.

Arianne gloussa à cette pensée, elle aurait en effet du mal à prédire la réaction de son oncle, de son père et de ses cousines si elle s'acoquinait avec un Lannister.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, elle se leva gracieusement, et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil amusé.

-Et si vous commenciez par partager votre objectif personnel avec moi, susurra-t-elle avec malice. Cela me donnera peut-être envie d'en faire de même avec vous.

-Et c'est en posant vos jolies fesses sur mes cuisses que vous comptez délier ma langue?

-Je connais de nombreuses méthodes pour vous délier la langue Lannister, sourit-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Mais vous faire parler n'en serait pas l'objectif.

Ils étaient désormais si proches que leurs souffles respectifs se mélangèrent. Les yeux noirs d'Arianne se perdirent dans les violets sombres d'Arthur, et les corps des deux jeunes gens réagirent de façon naturel à leur soudaine proximité.

Pendant un instant qui sembla durer une bonne heure, le Lannister et la Martell se jaugèrent du regard. Guettant le moindre geste, la moindre réaction qui pourrait trahir leur opposant respectif, tout en empêchant leurs instincts primaires de prendre le dessus sur leur raison.

Il était difficile pour l'une comme pour l'autre de ne pas se perdre dans leur beauté naturelle. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils auraient probablement arraché leurs vêtements, et copuler devant l'intégralité du camp afin d'assouvir leurs besoins lubriques et affamés.

Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre ne céda, ils restèrent là, à s'observer, et à réfléchir à leur prochain mouvement.

-Les enfants…, Finit par souffler Arthur.

Arianne avait été si hypnotisée que le son de la voix du Lannister manqua de la faire tressaillir.

-Pardon?

-Les enfants. Répéta l'héritier du Roc. C'est cela ma raison de vivre, mon objectif principal.

Un peu déstabilisée, la Dornienne eu bien du mal à cacher son expression perplexe.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par admettre.

-J'aime les enfants, soupira Arthur, et je rêve depuis toujours d'être père. D'avoir des fils et des filles à gâter et à rendre heureux. C'est pour cela que je fais tout cela, pour cela que je cherche à rendre l'Ouest plus puissant que jamais. Je veux que mes enfants grandissent dans un endroit sûr, je les veux à l'abri et heureux, je veux les voir grandir, je veux les voir devenir parents à leurs tours, et mourir en les sachant prêt à affronter la Vie et le Monde sans mon aide.

Arianne écarquilla les yeux. De toutes les réponses possibles, l'héritière de Dorne ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle se devait de reconnaître que cette étrange confession avait réchauffé son coeur. Elle tâcha cependant de ne pas relâcher sa vigilance.

-N'est-ce pas ce que veut votre père? Établir une dynastie qui durerait mille ans?

Arthur secoua tristement la tête, et la Princesse eu bien du mal à masquer ses émotions face au jeune homme. Soit il était d'une honnêteté aussi stupéfiante que touchante, soit c'était un acteur de génie, qui lui faisait ressentir les émotions qui l'arrangeait

-Mon père est obsédé par notre nom, pas par notre sang. Si ma nièce Lyara était née garçon et bâtarde, et si j'avais eu le malheur de naître mort-né, il aurait tout fait pour la faire héritière à la place de mon frère. Peu importe si Tyrion est de notre sang, Père le verra toujours comme une verrue sur notre nom dont il ne peut se débarrasser. Pourtant, Tyrion est autant son fils je le suis, c'est lui qui devrait hériter de Castral Roc, et non moi.

Il soupira, avant de reprendre.

-Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à haïr un enfant, encore moins un que j'aurai moi-même conçu. Et ce qu'il ou elle soit nain, difforme ou unijambiste. Cela me serait impossible.

Arianne maudit sa propre faiblesse, et maudit ce foutu blondinet, il avait réussi à l'émouvoir. Elle qui avait cherché à le séduire par le corps, avait été prise par les mots.

Arthur referma ses bras autour de la taille de la Dornienne, et lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Vous m'avez demandé hier si jamais je cherchais à vous épouser. J'ai répondu aussi vaguement que grossièrement en vous disant que vous n'aviez pas les qualités requises. Je vais tâcher de développer ma pensée cette fois. Au delà d'une épouse, je recherche une mère pour mes enfants. Une mère qui se battra bec et ongles pour les protéger du Monde, même contre son propre sang, même contre ses propres amis. Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, et en tant qu'héritière de Dorne, vous êtes en bonne position pour cela. Mais il vous manque encore les qualités nécessaires pour survivre dans ce Monde de merde emplie de monstres, de menteurs et de manipulateurs. Des qualités que je souhaiterai transmettre à mes enfants et à leurs enfants après eux. Car il n'y aura pas meilleurs protections à leur offrir. De plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils récoltent la haine et le mépris qui ont été semés par les membres de nos familles respectives. Je doute sincèrement que votre Oncle Oberyn ou même votre père les aimeraient comme ils mériteraient de l'être. Et bien que je comprenne très bien pourquoi, je refuse de leur infliger un tel fardeau. Je refuse de sacrifier leur futur au nom d'un passé qui n'est pas le leur.

Arianne était ébahie, choquée et touchée par les paroles qui avaient été prononcées par le Lannister. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle se mit à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ses enfants, elle se surprit à aimer ces pensées. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer en train d'allaiter le fruit de ses entrailles tout en chantant pour le bercer. Émue, elle eut bien du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses esprits, tant ses pensées et les yeux violets sombres d'Arthur Lannister l'avaient perturbée.

-Vous connaissez à présent mon objectif, souffla-t-il doucement.

Cette remarque la ramena brutalement à la réalité, elle devait se reconcentrer. Elle n'était pas une pucelle dont le coeur flanchait sous les mots doux, elle était la Princesse de Dorne, et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Pourtant… Elle hésita. Devait-elle lui avouer son secret? Elle avait crue hier, lors de leur danse, qu'il était au courant de sa situation, mais cela semblait presqu'impossible. Elle-même n'avait trouvé qu'une seule preuve durant toute son existence. Son père était un homme prudent entouré de loyaux serviteurs.

Arianne plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, et se maudit pour être aussi peu expérimentée en matière de politique.

Que diable pensait ce fichu Lannister? Avait-il été honnête? Ou l'avait-il manipulé afin qu'elle lui ouvre son coeur?

Elle maudit son père, le Prince Doran Martell. S'il n'avait pas cherché à lui retirer ce qui lui revenait de droit, s'il l'avait mieux initié au Jeu du Trône. Peut-être ne se serait-elle pas laissé enguirlandée par le Lannister. Si jamais c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, car il y avait toujours la possibilité mince, mais toutefois réelle, qu'il disait la vérité.

Arianne prit une inspiration, elle avait prit sa décision, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

-Mon père m'a déshérité, avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse et honteuse. Récupérer mon droit de naissance est mon objectif.

En entendant ces paroles, Arthur Lannister avait été sincèrement surpris. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je l'ignore, admit-elle. Lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai découvert une lettre signée de la main de mon père. Dans laquelle il promettait à mon frère de faire de lui son héritier. J'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore ce que j'ai fais pour lui déplaire, j'ignore si le fait que je sois née avec des nichons le dérange.

-Quand vous aviez quatorze ans?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Votre frère n'en avait que dix à ce moment, à moins qu'il n'ait développé des talents surnaturels, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu convaincre votre père qu'il aurait fait un meilleur héritier que vous.

Un sentiment de panique s'empara du coeur de la Princesse Dornienne. À peine avait-elle avoué son secret que le Lannister était déjà en train d'émettre des hypothèses. Elle se mit à prier, à qui voulait l'entendre, pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait une immense bêtise.

Arthur ne sembla pas le remarquer, les rouages de son esprit brillant était déjà en train de tourner.

-Le fait qu'il ne vous ait jamais vraiment enseigné la politique est préoccupant, et surprenant. Car bien qu'il n'est pas l'intention de faire de vous son héritière, il me parait nécessaire que vous y soyez initiée en temps que Princesse de Dorne. À quelle partie a-t-il tenté de vous marier?

-Que des parties âgées et peu attrayants. Dit-elle avec prudence.

-En somme, des propositions que vous étiez sûre de rejeter. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a l'intention de vous marier à un partie en particulier qu'il ne peut divulguer. Un partie si prometteur qu'il ne peut faire de vous son héritière.

Arianne était aussi terrifiée que fascinée par le raisonnement du Lannister. Allait-elle obtenir la réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis tant d'années?

La réalisation sembla frapper Arthur Lannister comme une averse en pleine été. Sa mine s'assombrit.

-J'ai compris, grogna-t-il agacé. Je dois dire que si jamais j'ai vu juste, votre père ne s'est pas montré très malin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Arianne au bord de la crise de panique.

Le sentiment abominable d'avoir trahi sa famille s'était emparée d'elle.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul partie suffisamment attrayant pour vous retirer votre place d'héritière aussi tôt. Et c'est celui de vous faire Reine des Sept-Couronnes.

Arianne écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation saugrenue, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens.

-Ça a beaucoup de sens au contraire, soupira Arthur. Votre père aurait pu vous marier à de nombreux parties alléchants afin de renforcer sa position politique. Mais personne à Westeros n'aurait été assez fou pour se rebeller contre le Trône de Fer sous la bannière des Martell, ou parce qu'un Lord quelconque vous a dans son lit. Non, le seul partie dont il pourrait le plus bénéficier est celui des Targaryens.

Arianne resta interdite, elle n'osa prononcée la moindre parole. Arthur continua donc.

-Tout ce temps, votre père vous a empêché de vous marier en vous présentant des parties âgés, malgré le fait que de nombreux Lord Suzerains auraient voulu de vous comme femme ou comme belle-fille. De ce que je sais, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que l'on vous laisse quitter Dorne. Et c'est pour venir à ce tournoi en particulier… J'imagine que votre père à eu vent de la présence de Daeron Targaryen. Et a vu là l'opportunité de vous envoyer l'approcher afin de voir si jamais il avait l'intention et les qualités pour reprendre le trône de ses ancêtres. Si oui, je suppose que votre oncle se serait arrangé pour partager ses plans avec vous afin que vous le séduisiez. Peut-être que porter son bâtard légitimé aurait été suffisant. Ou peut-être qu'en cas d'échec, il se serait rabattu sur Viserys Targaryen. Dans tous les cas, j'ai bien le sentiment que la raison pour laquelle il vous refuse votre droit de naissance, est qu'il aspire à vous voir, vous et vos enfants sur le Trône de Fer. Une vision incroyablement dangereuse.

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en grinçant entre ses dents. Arianne luttait tant bien que mal pour ne pas céder à la culpabilité, elle se battait de toutes ses forces pour continuer d'écouter le raisonnement du Lannister afin d'espérer trouver une porte de sortie par laquelle elle pourrait s'échapper, ou déterminer que toutes ces déclarations n'étaient qu'affabulations.

-Votre père aurait dû se montrer plus prudent. Grogna Arthur. La mort de sa soeur ne semble pas lui avoir servit de leçon…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute l'attention de la Princesse soit à nouveau accordée au Lannister.

-Votre tante était de constitution malade, et n'était pas prête à se jeter dans la fosse à serpents qu'est Port-Réal. Elle n'a jamais été Reine, et elle et sa progéniture ont finit massacrés. Votre Père aurait dû voir l'étendu de cette erreur au lieu de vous réserver le même sort… À moins d'avoir d'autres alliés en réserve. Il y a peu de chances qu'il réussisse à unir Westeros sous la bannière Targaryenne après les contes sur le Roi Fou et sa passion pour le Feu Grégeois. Encore moins après que votre oncle ait estropié l'héritier du Bief. C'est incroyablement hasardeux et dangereux de faire pareil pari.

La culpabilité dans le coeur d'Arianne laissa place à de la colère contre son père. Comment avait-il pu oser jouer avec l'avenir de sa propre fille sans lui en toucher le moindre mot. Comment pouvait-il risquer la vie de son premier enfant pour venger sa soeur morte depuis des années?

Comment… pouvait-il sacrifier son futur au nom d'un passé qui n'était pas le sien?

La jeune fille était troublée, cela sonnait trop bien, cela semblait trop parfait, cela ressemblait à une ingénieuse manipulation de la part du Lannister.

Et pourtant, elle croyait en ces paroles. Bien qu'elles ne soient que suppositions, bien qu'il n'ait aucune preuve. Elle y croyait. Il avait fallu qu'un Lannister qu'elle connaissait à peine lui fournisse la réponse qu'elle avait attendue pendant des années. Des années qu'elle avait passé à se ronger les sangs concernant son futur, à pleurer suite l'incompréhension des décisions de son père. Doran Martell, son géniteur, s'était servi d'elle comme d'un pion dans ses machinations. Il ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour correctement l'initier à la politique, ou lui confier ses desseins.

Quentyn avait eu des réponses dès l'âge de dix ans, à l'âge de dix-neuf, Arianne avait obtenu la sienne de la bouche d'un ennemi supposé.

-« Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts. Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts. » Récita-t-elle pour ne pas laisser le chagrin et la douleur s'emparer de son être.

Elle souffrait, plus qu'elle n'avait souffert lorsqu'elle n'avait découvert la lettre de son père. Plus que lorsque sa mère Mellario était repartit pour Norvos.

Arthur lui caressa tendrement le dos afin de la consoler de sa détresse, en quête de réconfort, elle enfouit sa tête dans son doublet.

Elle devait avoir l'air d'une vrai catin pour se réfugier dans les bras d'un Lannister. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les insultes lubriques à son encontre, et le mépris que son oncle était en train de cracher. Elle s'en moquait, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait besoin de cette chaleur, de ce réconfort.

-Je suis le fils de Rhaella Targaryen.

Une gifle, un coup de poing, un ouragan en pleine figure. Voilà l'effet que lui fit la révélation d'Arthur Lannister.

Elle releva la tête, estomaquée par ces paroles.

-Ma mère, Lady Joanna, et votre grand-mère Alliana étaient toutes d'excellentes amies. Pensez-vous sincèrement que mon père aurait tué Aegon et Rhaenys? Les petits-enfants de la seconde femme qu'il ait jamais aimé? Les petits enfants de la meilleure amie de la première? (Il secoua tristement la tête) J'ai menti quand j'ai dis que je ne pensais pas que cela l'avait affecté, il avait surement été furieux contre le véritable responsable de ce massacre. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est porter le blâme afin d'emporter la haine de Dorne dans sa tombe.

-Je… Commença Arianne bouleversée. Pourquoi?

Arthur lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. La Princesse sentit son coeur fondre.

-Tu m'as révélé bien plus que tu ne pensais le faire Arianne. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes. Et je ne voulais pas qu'une simple conversation avec moi gâche à jamais ta relation avec ta famille. Je te laisse donc mon secret le plus précieux, histoire de me faire pardonner de t'avoir tiré les vers du nez. Même si je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Je… Je ne comprends plus rien. Lâcha Arianne désemparé.

-Alors peut-être qu'une leçon de politique et une conversation un peu plus intime t'aidera à mieux me comprendre, répondit-il en souriant. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ensemble? Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous nous déplacions, tu as très bien choisi l'endroit.

Arianne éclata d'un rire exaspéré. Bon sang… Mais qui diable était cet homme qui la mettait dans tous ses états avant de lui tendre la main?

Ne sachant que faire d'autres, elle choisi d'accepter. Et rappela ses serviteurs pour que la table soit mise.

Arianne avait besoin de vin, d'une grande quantité de vin afin de calmer ses esprits. Sa vie venait de changer, après deux conversations avec Arthur Lannister.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir le contrôle sur son existence. Plus de mensonges, plus de masques, elle avait l'esprit clair.

Et elle allait à présent l'aiguisé, car elle se refusait à être un pion.

De son côté, Arthur Lannister savait qu'il avait prit un immense risque. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils déjeunèrent et discutèrent. Son sentiment se changea en certitude.

**Daeron**

Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû le voir venir et se préparer en conséquence. Mais il avait été trop naïf.

Le Roi Robert lui avait ordonné de faire partie de la mêlée. Surement la compétition la plus dangereuse dans un tournoi. L'épreuve au cours de laquelle il était fréquent de voir des hommes mourrir en quête de gloire. La boucherie dont la plèbe et les nobles se délectaient sans aucune retenu.

Lorsque le Roi lui avait fait parvenir le message dans lequel il lui ordonnait de prendre part à la mêlée, Lord Eddard s'était précipité hors de ses appartements afin de dissuader Robert de sa folie.

-Le dragonnet a voulu garder sa jolie épée, laisse-le donc s'en servir. Avait-il répondu.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Jon, Robb et Harry demandent à leur père la permission de participer eux aussi à la mêlée. Des demandes rejetés par Lord Stark. Qui ne souhaitait pas voir ses enfants payer pour sa stupidité et son incapacité à protéger son pupille.

Ned était furieux contre Robert. Après le discours de loyauté que Daeron avait fait dans la court, comment avait-il pu le jeter en pâture au premier chevalier qui voulait se faire un nom en mettant à jamais un terme à la lignée des Targaryens? D'autant plus que la Montagne elle-même faisait partie de la compétition.

Ned ne savait plus quoi faire, Arya et Harry avaient été si furieux contre lui qu'il avait cru qu'ils se seraient jeté sur Robert pour lui ouvrir la bedaine à coup de dagues. Daeron avait cependant réussi à calmer tout le monde.

-Si le Roi veut voir de quel métal les dragons du Nord sont fait, il va être servit.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que tous les chevaliers et fils nordiens qui avaient l'intention de participer à la mêlée ne se range de son côté. Ce qui avait davantage inquiété Lord Stark qu'autre chose.

-« Robert est en train de perdre le Nord au profit de Daeron, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. » Avait-il songé.

Habituellement, le tir à l'arc était la première épreuve à laquelle ils auraient dû assister. Mais Mace Tyrell, au grand déplaisir de sa mère, avait fait passer la mêlée avant tout le reste.

Olenna avait été furieuse de l'apprendre, et inquiète de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Le Roi était en train de faire de ce tournoi, son champ de bataille privé. Et plus personne n'avait de contrôle sur lui.

Daeron ne s'était pas plaint, Daeron n'avait pas protesté. Il s'était contenté d'aller affuter Noire Soeur, et de se préparer à la première grande épreuve que son héritage lui imposait.

C'est le lendemain même que l'épreuve eu lieu. À croire que Robert ne pouvait patienter quelques jours de plus sans voir le sang des dragons couler.

Il y avait quatorze ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu après tout.

Ned, Jon, Theon et Robb prirent place à contrecoeur dans l'estrade qui était réservée aux Seigneurs du Nord.

Sansa et Arya avaient été jugés trop jeunes pour assister à une compétition aussi sanglante, au grand déplaisir de cette dernière. Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Impossible de l'en sortir à moins de défoncer la porte, et Ned doutait que cela soit du goût de Lord Tyrell.

Daeron, Noire Soeur au poing, observait le reste des candidats avec un calme olympien. En apparence seulement, intérieurement, il tremblait de peur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir, et il refusait que ce soit pour satisfaire la soif de sang de Robert Baratheon.

Entouré par des hommes des maisons Omble et Karstark, Daeron ne se sentait pas à l'abri pour autant. Moult regards étaient tournés vers lui, ces derniers suintaient l'avidité. Comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un trophée à accrocher dans un hall.

Une belle récompense avait dû être promise pour quiconque aurait sa tête.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez bon sang! Mugit la voix puissante du Roi Robert. COMMENCEZ!

À peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés que les Sept Enfers se déchaînèrent sans crier gare.

Et Daeron Targaryen n'eut plus qu'à recommander son âme aux Anciens Dieux.

Le début de la mêlée se passa sans trop d'accrocs pour lui. À l'abri derrière les Nordiens, le garçon aux yeux rouges vit plusieurs chevaliers tenter de briser la formation des hommes du Nord pour l'atteindre lui.

Si aucun ne parvint à passer, le Targaryen était déjà en train de payer le prix de sa survie.

Trois de ses protecteurs se retrouvèrent à terre, blessés pour deux d'entre eux. Mort pour le troisième.

Mort.

Il n'était pas un prince, il n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait pas eu de chance à la naissance.

Et du sang avait couler pour qu'il vive.

Furieux, Daeron maudit sa propre lâcheté, et se jeta sur ses assaillants avec la férocité d'une bête.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Noire Soeur clama deux têtes humaines.

-Venez par ici tas de fils de putes! Rugit le Targaryen avec une fureur que personne ne lui connaissait. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de faire couler le sang des nôtres!

Cersei n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit les Nordiens rugir derrière le Targaryen telle une horde de démons pour découper les chevaliers du Sud qui avaient tentés de s'en prendre au dragonnet.

La Reine des Sept-Couronnes sentit ses poings se serrer. Comment?! Comment osait-il se rallier derrière un Targaryen?! Avaient-ils oubliés qui était son père? Qui était son frère?

Gregor Clegane faisait de sérieux dommages autour des idiots qui avaient essayés de se liguer contre lui. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que ses assaillants ne rebroussent chemins après que les autres soient tombés raides morts.

Mais alors que la satisfaction commençait à l'envahir, il écarta la tête de justesse pour éviter que la pointe d'une lance ne passe à travers son casque.

La Montagne contempla avec curiosité le petit homme à la peau mate qui l'avait attaqué, avant de riposter avec toute sa puissance.

-Sais-tu qui je suis?! Tempêta Oberyn Martell alors qu'il esquivait avec aisance les attaques de son adversaire.

-UN HOMME MORT! Mugit Clegane en abattant sa monstrueuse épée que le Prince de Dorne dévia.

-Je suis le frère d'Élia Martell, vociféra-t-il en tournant autour de son adversaire. Et je suis venu dans ce pitoyable château pour une seule raison: récupérer ta tête.

Une foule de murmures épouvantés traversa les rangs des spectateurs, le Roi n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard était rivé sur le Targaryen.

Tandis que la Montagne et la Vipère Rouge échangeaient des coups tout en s'invectivant, Daeron avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses protecteurs, et à la surprise générale, avait ordonné aux autres de ne pas risquer leurs vies pour lui.

Dépourvu d'une garde rapprochée, le Targaryen faisait à présent face à plusieurs chevaliers de l'Ouest. Bien qu'il était toujours sans blessure, il sentait le poids de la fatigue peser sur son corps.

Sa respiration haletante lui jouait des tours, et bien qu'il soit talentueux, il n'avait que quatorze ans, et presque aucune expérience.

Les chevaliers qui l'encerclèrent le contemplèrent comme des hyènes autour d'un bout de viande. Ils l'acculèrent contre un mur de l'enceinte, et s'apprêtèrent à le découper en rondelles.

Lorsqu'à la stupeur générale, Arthur Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy et un soldat casqué brisèrent la formation de rapaces des hommes de l'Ouest et les dispersèrent à coups d'épées bien placées.

-Mais que fait cet empaffé de Lannister! Gronda Robert à l'adresse de Lord Tywin qui affichait une figure mécontente.

-« Il protège son demi-frère, sac à vin. » Songea Arianne Martell avant de reporter son attention sur le combat qui opposait son oncle à l'assassin de sa tante.

C'est alors qu'elle poussa un cri de détresse, qui fit tourner toutes les têtes.

La Montagne était parvenu à briser la lance du Prince de Dorne, un revers de son énorme main fit sombrer son adversaire dans l'inconscience. Horrifiés, les spectateurs regardèrent Ser Gregor lever son énorme épée… Et s'en servir pour parer de justesse le coup qui avait failli lui percer la gorge.

Ser Daemon Sand accompagné d'un soldat de Dorne casqué, fit reculer l'énorme chevalier afin que d'autres vinrent récupérer leur prince inconscient.

Ser Barristan Selmy faisait ce que Daeron ne voulait pas le voir faire; il protégeait le dernier prince de la lignée des Targaryens. Un choix qui allait lui amener de nombreux problèmes à l'avenir, et qui était déjà en train de lui en créer quelques uns.

En effet, en se mettant en travers des chevaliers et de leur prime, Ser Barristan était devenu l'homme à abattre, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que six des onze soldats qui restaient ne s'en prennent à lui.

Bien que le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale était la meilleure épée de Westeros, il ne pouvait gagner en étant acculer de tous les côtés. Bien vite, et après avoir éliminé trois de ses assaillants, il se retrouva avec la pointe d'une épée sous la gorge, et fut contraint à l'abandon.

Deux chevaliers de l'Orage étaient encore dans la course pour s'en prendre au Targaryen. L'un d'entre eux entrepris cependant de se débarrasser de son protecteur casqué.

Un coup de masse d'arme bien placée fit alors voler la protection de ce dernier, dévoilant le visage ensanglanté de Harry Stark.

-Pauvre con! Cria Daeron en transperçant la jambe de celui qui avait attaqué son ami, Harry l'acheva d'un coup de pied dans la tête.

-Ta gueule et bats-toi! Répliqua le Stark en engageant le dernier des chevaliers de l'Orage devant le regard éberlué de la foule.

Tytan Baratheon et Alister Greyjoy ne faisaient, grâce à leur physique de démons respectif, qu'une bouchée de Loras Tyrell qui avait eu l'idée absurde de les attaquer avec l'aide de deux autres chevaliers du Bief.

-Demandes-lui si tu peux baiser sa soeur! Ricana le Greyjoy en enfonçant sa hache dans le flanc d'un des chevaliers.

-Mais FERME TA GUEULE! Rugit Tytan en envoyant le Tyrell dans la poussière d'un crochet à la mâchoire.

Daemon Sand se baissa de justesse pour éviter l'énorme épée de Grégor Clegane. Mais il ne put éviter le coup de pied qui lui brisa le nez, et l'envoya rejoindre son Prince dans l'inconscience.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul dornien pour faire face à la Montagne, et celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de rendre les armes malgré la défaite de son prince et de l'une des meilleures épées de son pays.

-Tu as violé Élia Martell! Hurla-t-il avec colère. Tu l'as assassiné! Tu as tué Aegon! Tu as tué Rhaenys!

-Silence! Rugit Clegane en tentant d'abattre son épée sur cette sourie qui ne cessait de bouger.

Arthur Lannister, faisait tournoyer ses épées dans une danse mortelle afin de faire reculer Ser Gerold Dayne, Sombre Astre, l'homme qui l'avait prit pour cible.

-Vous avez une raison de m'en vouloir? Grogna le blondinet agacé. Si ce n'est le fait que je m'appelle Arthur et que je suis meilleur que vous?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour enrager le Dornien qui déchaîna un déluge d'attaques toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres.

Arianne se mordait la lèvre face à cette scène. Elle savait qu'elle avait attiré l'attention sur Arthur en discutant avec lui pendant une bonne partie de la journée d'hier. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sombre Astre le prenne pour cible. Espérait-il gagner les faveurs du Prince Doran en abattant Arthur? Si tel était le cas, il allait être déçu.

Le Génie de l'Ouest fit parler l'intégralité de son talent en déviant et parant chaque coup porté par le Dayne avec une précision hors du commun. Et s'il fut contraint de céder deux ou trois coups à Sombre Astre qui lui laissèrent quelques hématomes, et estafilades, il profita de l'imprudence de ce dernier pour briser sa garde, et lui transpercer la cuisse gauche.

Ser Gerold tomba à genou dans un râle enragé, Arthur le fit taire d'un coup de pied dans la tête.

Le Lannister n'eut cependant pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, le casque du dernier soldat Dornien s'envola dans les airs et retomba à ses pieds, reportant l'attention générale sur la Montagne et son adversaire.

Une série de cris étouffés traversèrent les rangs des spectateurs lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la personne qui s'en était prit à la Montagne était une jeune fille de moins de vingt ans.

Rhaenys Sand roula dans la poussière pour éviter d'être tranchée tel un gigot par l'énorme épée du Clegane.

Ce dernier planta son immense botte dans l'estomac de la bâtarde, la clouant au sol.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fais à Élia de Dorne?! Rugit le Géant tandis que des craquements hideux suivis de hurlements de douleur raisonnèrent à travers l'arène, révélant que la jeune fille étaient en train de se faire broyer les côtes. Tu vas ressentir exactement ce qu'elle à ressentit.

Harry Stark surgit dans le dos du géant tel un sombre-loup affamé, et se jeta à son cou la dague au poing.

La manoeuvre eut le mérite de libérer la dornienne de sa séance de torture, mais le Stark manquait cruellement de place pour réussir à trouver une fente pour égorger la Montagne. Le géant finit par le saisir par la tête, et l'envoya faire un vol plané d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Daeron Targaryen eu tout juste le temps d'amortir sa chute avant que Harry ne le percute, les envoyants tous les deux dans la poussière.

-À qui le tour?! Aboya Clegane avant qu'un coup de hache bien placée de la part d'Alister Greyjoy ne fit voler son casque.

La Montagne recula de quelques pas afin d'éviter les attaques qui suivirent, puis il se mit à riposter. Et si Alister Greyjoy était grand et fort, Gregor Clegane le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Tytan Baratheon vola au secours de son, ami, bien qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, il était légèrement plus grand qu'Alister, et décocha un coup de poing suffisamment puissant pour briser le nez de la Montagne devant tous spectateurs ahuris.

Gregor Clegane poussa un hurlement de bête, et envoya valdinguer le Greyjoy d'un coup d'épée que ce dernier para à la dernière seconde.

Il ne lui fallu ensuite que trois attaques bien placées pour désarmer Tytan. Mais ce dernier était loin de se laisser abattre.

Il se baissa pour éviter le coup circulaire de son adversaire, passa son bras droit entre ses jambes, et, sous les cris de stupeurs et les applaudissements, fit glisser la Montagne sur ses épaules pour le soulever de terre!

En poussant un rugissement aussi colossal que sa puissance, le fils de Stannis Baratheon envoya l'homme le plus grand du continent s'écraser contre l'un des murs de l'arène qui s'écroula sous le poids de la Montagne.

Tytan se laissa tomber sur les fesses, un sourire idiot s'était dessiné sur son visage après son impressionnante démonstration de force. Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée, car les mains du Clegane surgirent des débris et le saisirent par la tête.

-Espèce de sale petit con! Hurla-t-il en le soulevant à bout de bras tandis que Tytan criait sa douleur.

Un éclat argentée fendit l'air sans crier gare, et se planta dans l'aisselle de la Montagne qui lâcha sa proie sous la douleur.

C'était l'un des nombreux couteaux forgés par Daeron Targaryen qui l'avait blessé, celui-ci avait rengainé Noire Soeur, et jonglait avec ses lames tel un artiste de carnaval tout en fixant l'énorme chevalier avec un regard terrifiant.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit? Cracha-t-il en hochant la tête dans la direction de Rhaenyra qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses blessures. Tu as violé et tué Élia Martell, après avoir massacré ses enfants. Et tu oses te pavaner tel un chevalier galant fier de ses exploits!

Clegane dressa son bras gauche entre le Targaryen et son visage pour encaisser les multiples lames qui fendirent l'air dans sa direction. Sur les six que Daeron avaient lancées, aucune ne sembla infliger de dégâts assez sérieux pour arrêter son adversaire.

Ser Gregor poussa un rugissement enragé, et s'avança vers le Targaryen avec la ferme intention de le découper en morceaux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Lannister ne se plante entre lui et sa cible.

-Ça suffit Clegane, grogna-t-il irrité, tu as fais assez de dégâts comme ça. Poses cette épée et rends-toi.

La Montagne observa le jeune homme comme si celui-ci lui avait uriné dans la bouche, il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lève d'une main son énorme épée, et ne l'abatte sur le génie de l'Ouest devant les hurlements horrifiés de l'assistance. La Montagne avait définitivement perdu la tête.

Arthur ne s'était pas attendu à ça, c'est miracle s'il parvint à dévier le coup du géant. Mais il ne dû son salut qu'au fait qu'il maniait deux épées. Une seule n'aurait pas suffit à bloquer cette attaque.

Lord Tywin se leva de son siège. Enragé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Assez! Hurla-t-il.

-NON! Tonna Robert Baratheon. Je m'amuse bien trop! Je vous interdis de vous arrêter par ordre de votre Roi!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'un sourire abominable ne se dessine sur le visage de Clegane, il leva à nouveau son épée, et la dirigea vers le Lannister qui se jeta en arrière pour éviter le coup mortel.

Malheureusement, c'est sur le dos qu'il retomba, sans la moindre chance d'échapper à la furie de la Montagne.

Mais alors que Ser Gregor s'apprêtait à l'achever, une nouvelle lame fendit l'air, et transperça l'oeil gauche du géant en passant par sa tempe.

-Tu as violé et tué Élia Martell, après avoir massacré ses enfants. Répéta Daeron Targaryen en s'avançant avec Noire Soeur en mains. Et tu vas payer pour ton crime ici même.

Clegane tenta de s'en prendre au gamin aux yeux rouges, mais Arthur lui transperça la cuisse à l'aide de ses deux lames sans la moindre pitié.

La Montagne poussa un hurlement de douleur, et tomba à genou. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de crier que Daeron transperça sa clavicule, le faisant ainsi lâcher son épée.

Ser Gregor leva alors son deuxième bras malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient les dagues qui y étaient plantés. Mais Tytan Baratheon se saisit de son membre, et profita de la faiblesse de son adversaire pour le briser sans aucune forme de pitié.

La Montagne n'eut ensuite pas le temps de se servir de sa dernière jambe. Harry la transperça dans l'arrière du genou pour lui faire payer son vol plané de tout à l'heure.

Ser Gregor Clegane, l'homme le plus grand et le plus puissant du continent était à genoux, en larmes, en train de hurler la douleur que lui infligeaient ses multiples blessures.

Alister Greyjoy le saisit par le cou, et plaqua sa grande main sur sa bouche.

-Arrête de beugler sale clebs, vociféra-t-il d'une voix sinistre. Tu mériterai que je t'arraches la tête.

-Laisse! Gronda Rhaenyra en tenant ses côtes avec souffrance. Il est a moi!

Sur ses mots, Lady Vipère dégaina sa dague, et s'approcha du géant tout en boitant sa douleur.

-Pour Élia et ses enfants, cracha-t-elle en levant sa lame.

-Je… me rends.

Rhaenys s'arrêta brutalement dans son élan, il n'avait pas osé, il n'avait pas osé prononcé ces paroles.

-Je me rends! Hurla la Montagne avec soumission afin que tous puissent l'entendre.

-NON! Rugit Rhaenyra en tentant d'abattre sa lame. Mais Daeron et Arthur l'empêchèrent de porter le coup fatal.

-Arrête, siffla le Targaryen entre ses dents. Tu vas te faire exécuter.

-Lâchez-moi! Cria la bâtarde en gigotant dans tous les sens malgré sa souffrance.

-Il ne vivra pas longtemps, murmura Arthur, il ne va pas tarder à se vider de son sang avec toutes ses blessures.

Pour toute réponse, Rhaenyra lui décocha un coup de tête en pleine figure. Arthur recula sous le choc, la lèvre fendue.

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole, Lannister! Rugit-elle. Avant que, sous ses yeux ébahis, la Montagne ne profite de la confusion pour repousser ses assaillants à l'aide de ses bras moins endommagés qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le géant se saisit de Noire Soeur, toujours planté dans sa clavicule, la sortit, et la leva au dessus de son crâne.

Arthur réagit avant tout le monde, il percuta Daeron et Rhaenyra. Leur permettant ainsi d'esquiver de justesse le coup qui leur aurait été fatal.

La Montagne leva à nouveau la lame avec un hurlement de bête enragée, mais il n'eut jamais le temps de l'abattre, car une flèche se planta dans son front.

Ser Gregor Clegane se paralysa sur place, visiblement encore plus choqué que l'assistance elle-même par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent, tandis qu'un flot de sang jaillit de son nez. Cet homme de plus de deux mètres quarante s'écroula de tout son poids.

Ses bourreaux, ainsi que tous les spectateurs suivirent la direction par laquelle, l'instrument de sa mort avait surgi.

Lyara Lannister tremblait des pieds à la tête, son arc était toujours en main, et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.


	5. Chapitre III: Le Jeu du Sud

**N.A.: Bonjour à tous, c'est l'heure du troisième chapitre, n'oubliez pas de reviews, c'est la meilleure source de motivation pour un auteur et le seul moyen de me rendre compte de mes erreurs et d'améliorer mon histoire. Un compte n'est pas nécessaire pour poster une review ;)**

Chapitre III: Le Jeu du Sud

**Harry**

« Quelle vilaine cicatrice. »

C'était là la première chose que Harry s'était dit, lorsqu'il avait contemplé sa blessure pour la première fois après qu'elle fut recousue par le mestre des Tyrell. Lord Eddard avait fait appel à toute la maitrise de soi dont il était capable, pour ne pas punir son deuxième fils avec une sévérité exemplaire. La blessure causée par le coup de masse d'arme allait laisser une affreuse cicatrice au-dessus de l'oeil gauche du jeune homme. Mais il s'agissait là d'un faible tribut à payer pour s'assurer de la survie de Daeron.

Harry n'oubliera jamais la façon dont les fils du Nord avaient congratulé le Targaryen après la belle démonstration de force et de loyauté dont il avait fait preuve dans la Mêlée. Bien qu'embarrassé, Daeron avait remercié ceux qui l'avaient acclamé, et demandé qu'on le laisse seul afin qu'il puisse pleurer ceux qui étaient morts au cours de la compétition. Harry avait eu peur que les proches des morts ne blâment le Targaryen pour leurs pertes. Fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Car non seulement, presque tous les auteurs de ces méfaits avaient été châtiés, mais surtout, c'était contre le Roi Robert que leur colère s'était dirigée. En effet, Beaucoup de Seigneurs du Nord blâmaient le Souverain pour son idée absurde de forcer Daeron à participer à la mêlée. Lord Eddard avait eu bien du mal à calmer les ardeurs des siens, et Harry savait, comme son père, que les conséquences ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Il devenait de plus en plus évident que Robert était en train de perdre le soutien du Nord. Et il était d'autant plus inquiétant que c'était vers Daeron que celui-ci semblait pencher.

Harry connaissait le Targaryen aussi bien que le dos de sa main. Il savait que celui-ci n'avait que faire du trône de ses ancêtres. Mais il craignait que les évènements ne le forcent à agir.

Le deuxième Stark avait tenté de se renseigner concernant la situation du Sud. Et si les réponses qu'il avait obtenu paraissaient incomplètes, elles n'en restaient pas moins inquiétantes.

La rumeur courrait que le Roi Robert n'aurait que faire de l'état de son Royaume, et passerait le plus clair de son temps à se saouler comme une barrique, noyé dans la compagnie de trop nombreuses putains. Et que ce serait le comportement du Baratheon qui serait le principal facteur de la ruine qui menaçait Westeros.

Dans son enfance, Harry avait toujours rêvé de guerroyer aux côtés de son père, de ses frères et de Daeron. Ses histoires et chansons favorites tournaient toutes autour des batailles les plus enragés et des héros les plus meurtriers.

Maintenant que la guerre semblait se profiler à l'horizon, le jeune Stark mentirait s'il se disait excité par cette perspective.

Il suffisait d'un seul coup d'épée bien placé pour que tout s'arrête. Et Harry aimait trop la vie pour voir la sienne s'achever si tôt.

Assis sur son lit, le jeune Stark repensa à la fin de la mêlée. Elle s'était achevée dans la stupeur et l'incompréhension la plus totale.

La Reine avait hurlé de sa voix stridente sur sa nièce, la traitant de meurtrière et réclamant qu'elle fut punie.

Le Roi lui avait sommé de se taire d'un ordre tonitruant, tout en faisant remarqué que la mêlée n'était pas terminée.

Les combattants restant avaient alors échangés plusieurs regards. Certains avaient relevés leur garde. D'autres semblaient trop las pour souhaiter poursuivre le combat. Ce fut le cas d'Arthur Lannister et de Daeron, qui se rendirent presqu'au même moment. Alister Greyjoy sembla déçu par ces abandons soudains, et accompagna leur décision. Suivi par la voix grincheuse de Tytan Baratheon. N'ayant aucune envie d'affronter une jeune fille blessée en la personne de Rhaenyra Sand, Harry se rendit à son tour. Forçant ainsi le Roi à déclarer Lady Vipère vainqueur de la mêlée.

Le jeune Stark n'avait que des bribes de souvenirs de ce qui avait suivit. Il se souvenait du regard mécontent de Tywin à l'adresse de son héritier, qui lui-même fixait sa soeur avec une profonde envie de meurtre. Lyara Lannister avait fondue en larmes dans les bras de son nabot de père, qui incendiait lui aussi la Reine du regard. Ser Barristan Selmy avait demandé à Daeron s'il était blessé, avant de saluer ses talents d'épéiste. Robert Baratheon vanta, à qui voulu l'entendre, la force colossale de son neveu, Tytan. En précisant que le grand garçon était probablement la meilleure chose que son frère Stannis ait jamais faite. Arya, qui s'était faufilée hors de Hautjardin afin d'observer la mêlée, s'était faite prendre par un garde de la maison Stark. Mais eu le temps de congratuler Daeron et Harry avant de subir les remontrances de Lord Eddard.

Le Targaryen n'avait parlé que pour remercier Ser Barristan pour ses compliments, il avait ensuite récupéré Noire Soeur, et s'en était allé pleurer avec d'autres nordiens, ses camarades tombés au combat.

Harry ignorait encore quelles seraient les conséquences du grotesque spectacle que fut cette mêlée. Mais il avait le sentiment que le jeu politique des sudistes lui réservait encore quelques biens mauvaises surprises.

**Tywin**

Le Lord de Castral Roc n'était pas homme à céder à la colère. Il analysait chaque situation froidement, et agissait en conséquence.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours procédé, et qu'il continuerait de procéder durant le restant de ses jours.

Cependant, il avait bien failli briser sa règle d'or lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'intimité de ses appartements après le fiasco de la mêlée.

Non content d'avoir perdu son guerrier le plus utile, il avait manqué d'assister, impuissant, à la mort de son héritier. La déception l'avait envahi lorsqu'Arthur s'était interposé entre la Montagne et le Targaryen. Sa décision d'avoir révélé l'identité de la mère à son fils avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

Tywin l'avait giflé avec toute sa force, l'envoyant au sol.

Arthur n'avait pas cherché à justifier ses actes, il avait encaissé les mots de son père comme un lion; avec humilité et dignité.

Une fois son héritier remit à sa place, Tywin avait rassuré Lyara, au grand soulagement de Tyrion.

Le Gouverneur de l'Ouest n'avait rien à reproché à sa petite-fille, elle n'avait agit que dans l'intérêt de la maison Lannister en protégeant Arthur. Clegane aurait, de toute façon, trouvé la mort après la compétition.

Il la félicita pour avoir agit, son intervention a permit à leur famille de ne pas paraître faible devant l'insubordination de l'un de leurs vassaux. Il donna pour instruction à Tyrion de faire porter à Lyara, un somnifère afin qu'elle puisse se reposer de toutes ces émotions. Il dit ensuite à Jaime d'aller se préparer à jouter, Arthur étant d'une faiblesse pitoyable dans ce domaine, il en incombait au garde royal de remplir ce rôle pour sa famille. C'était, après tout, le seul qu'il lui restait.

Puis était venu Cersei, sa fille devenue Reine. Il ne lui accorda pas la parole durant leur entrevue, elle n'était là que pour écouter et obéir. Tywin lui intima l'ordre de ne plus jamais s'en prendre à un membre de leur famille en public, et de faire en sorte de calmer les idées délirantes de Robert. Mais alors qu'il avait finit de parler, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que sa fille était toujours assise en face de lui.

-J'ai réfléchie à votre proposition. dit-elle d'un ton neutre, en affichant son visage impassible de Lady. J'en suis venue à douter de l'intérêt d'envoyer Joffrey au Roc. Il est votre prochain Roi, Père, et en tant que tel, il se doit d'apprendre le Jeu du Trône. Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour cela que Port-Réal.

-Sa ridicule performance lors de l'arrivée des nordiens ne te donne pas raison. Répondit Tywin d'un ton sévère. Joffrey est trop important pour que nous nous permettions d'être souple dans son éducation, c'est pourquoi…

-Robert refuse de l'envoyer au Roc.

Cersei savait que c'était là très gros risque qu'elle prenait. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de couper la parole de Tywin Lannister sans en subir les conséquences.

-Ma fille, il est important que tes enfants apprennent ce que signifie être un Lannister. Si jamais il t'est impossible de te séparer de ton aîné, alors son éducation ira à lui. Tes autres enfants, en revanche, seront envoyés dans l'Ouest.

-Mais Père… ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez trop à faire pour vous occuper de Myrcella? Et Tommen n'est encore qu'un petit garçon, il est trop jeune pour être pupille!

-Ce sera à Tyrion et à Kevan de superviser l'éducation de Myrcella quant à Tommen…

-Tyrion! C'est une plaisanterie?! Vous voudriez que je confie ma seule fille à ce répugnant nabot?

-Ce « répugnant nabot », comme tu dis, s'est montré étonnamment compétent dans l'éducation de Lyara. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne doute pas de ses compétences dans la réussite de celle de Myrcella. Quant à Tommen, il ne sera pas envoyé à Castral Roc, mais aux Trois-Crinières.

Une terreur innommable apparue sur le visage de Cersei, Tywin n'y accorda pas un regard.

-Pourquoi? Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Le fait que Tommen soit si jeune est une chance, cela nous permettra de le modeler dès son enfance pour être un Lannister digne de notre nom. Arthur est parvenu à mettre en place une discipline exemplaire sur ses terres, une discipline admirée par ton époux. C'est cela qui me laisse à penser que Robert sera plus enclin à laisser Tommen aller aux Trois-Crinières, que Joffrey à Castral Roc.

Lord Tywin Lannister leva le nez de son bureau, et croisa le regard effrayée de son aînée.

-À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne trouves le moyen de convaincre Robert de faire de son héritier, mon pupille. Cela devrait se révéler suffisant, et t'accordera plus de temps à consacrer à Tommen et Myrcella.

Cersei resta interdite face à ses paroles. Son aîné, ou ses bébés. Voilà le choix qui lui était donné par son père.

-Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la joute pour m'informer de ta décision. Va-t'en à présent.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, Tywin ne s'arrêta pas de travailler afin de la regarder partir, il restait encore tant à faire.

**Oberyn**

Oberyn Martell ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humilié de toute son existence. Il y a quatorze ans déjà, sa soeur Élia, son neveu Aegon, et sa nièce Rhaenys furent assassinés par Gregor Clegane lors de la mise à sac de Port-Réal. La Vipère Rouge avait été frappé en plein coeur par le plus cruel des chagrins, et lorsqu'il apprit la façon dont sa soeur et sa progéniture avaient rendu l'âme, sa tristesse laissa place à la haine la plus violente qu'un homme fut capable de ressentir. Emporté par son sang bouillant, il avait tenté en vain de déclarer la Principauté de Dorne en faveur de Viserys Targaryen. Un enfant de sept ans qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie après la mort de sa mère.

Doran, le frère aîné d'Oberyn et Prince de Lancehélion, était parvenu non sans mal, à calmer les ardeurs de son cadet. En lui faisant comprendre que Dorne ne pouvait résister seul face aux six autres Royaumes. Il était donc nécessaire de courber le genou pour le moment, et d'attendre le moment propice pour frapper. La Vipère Rouge s'était donc montré patiente. Pendant quatorze ans, elle avait préparé sa vengeance, imaginant mille et une souffrance à infliger à la Montagne et à son maître qui avait présenté les corps de sa nièce et de son neveu enveloppés dans les couleurs des Lannisters.  
Oberyn avait, depuis ce jour, concentré sa haine sur le Vieux Lion. Le tuant et torturant des milliers de fois dans ses rêves les plus sanglants.

Il avait prit son mal en patience, et s'était renseigné sur sa cible afin de savoir ce qui serait assez cruel pour égaler la souffrance que lui avait causé la disparition de sa soeur. Pour qu'au final, son objectif suprême ne s'incarne en la personne d'Arthur Lannister.

Le Génie de L'Ouest représentait tout ce que Tywin avait de plus chère. Il était son héritage, sa fierté, sa plus grande création et son bien le plus précieux.

Ce n'était là que justice aux yeux d'Oberyn; infliger au Vieux Lion ce qu'il lui avait infligé, avant de le torturer pour qu'il ressente ce qu'Élia avait ressentie le jour de son trépas.

Il ne ferait pas souffrir Arthur Lannister, il n'était qu'un nourrisson lorsque Port-Réal avait été mis à sac. C'était sa vie qui importait tant, et c'était donc sa vie et uniquement sa vie qu'il prendrait.

Car cela n'était que justice.

Mais chaque chose venait en son temps, et avant de s'en prendre à la tête, Oberyn avait des comptes à régler avec le bras.

Ser Gregor Clegane, la Montagne-qui-marche.

Lorsqu'il avait fait son apparition dans la mêlée, Oberyn avait su que le moment qu'il avait attendu durant toutes ses années était enfin arrivé.

Il avait eu l'intention de torturer la Montagne afin qu'il avoue son crime ainsi que son commanditaire devant tous.

Mais il avait échoué, et sans l'intervention de sa fille, il aurait, à son tour, trouvé la mort des mains géantes du Clegane.

Pire encore, Rhaenyra, sa progéniture bien aimée, avait elle aussi manquée de mourir face à la Montagne. Et ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention d'un Stark, puis d'un et d'une Lannister qu'elle avait eu la vie sauve.

Misérables Lions! N'était-ce donc pas assez qu'ils lui arrachent sa soeur et sa progéniture? Voilà qu'ils prenaient sa vengeance tant désirée au nez et à sa barbe.

Rhaenyra, blessée, avait été forcée de boire du lait de pavot pour ne pas trop souffrir. Trois de ses côtes avaient été fracturées, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais elle était contrainte de se reposer au moins deux bonnes semaines.

Oberyn se frotta les yeux. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Lyara Lannister, ce n'était qu'une enfant qui avait protégé son oncle.

Il l'aurait applaudi pour sa bravoure si elle ne portait pas ce nom qu'il exécrait tant.

Mais que ce fut cruel pour la Vipère Rouge. De voir le portrait idéal que les Dieux semblaient avoir dessiné pour sa vengeance partir en fumée.

Si la Montagne était parvenu à tuer Arthur Lannister, la boucle aurait été bouclée, et Oberyn aurait ri de l'ironie qu'aurait causé un tel évènement.

Tywin, puni par sa décision de priver Dorne de sa justice. Ah, que cela aurait été satisfaisant.

Mais le sort s'était à nouveau montré cruel avec lui, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une fille blessée. Tandis qu'une Lannister lui avait dénié sa vengeance.  
Il maudit sa propre faiblesse, imprudent qu'il avait été de se laisser assommer par Clegane. Un évènement honteux, qui avait conduit à la blessure de sa fille.

Assis à ses côtés, il contemplait depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà son beau visage endormi. Redevenu paisible après avoir été froissé par la souffrance.

Rhaenyra était le portrait craché de sa mère, avec les cheveux et les yeux d'une Dornienne. La pensée de Minerva de Ghis, d'Élia et de ses enfants arracha une larme au Prince de Dorne.

Était-ce là son destin? De regarder tous ceux qu'il aimait mourrir les uns après les autres? Sans même obtenir la satisfaction de parvenir à les venger?

Oberyn secoua la tête, et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Il regagna sa chambre, contempla pendant une minute le beau corps endormi de son amante Ellaria, et se servit une bonne coupe de vin.

Dehors, la nuit avait recouvert le Bief de son manteau sombre. Seuls quelques feux de camps parsemés un peu partout entre les tentes des invités éclairaient encore les alentours de Hautjardin.

Oberyn savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil facilement. Il lui faudrait l'attirer avec la boisson. Mais il n'avait pas coeur à dormir, pas encore, il lui fallait trouver la satisfaction peu importe où elle se cachait.

Ellaria avait échouée, la vue de sa fille vivante et endormie n'avait pas suffit. Mais une conversation avec sa nièce avait étonnamment éveillé sa curiosité.

Arianne s'était montré assez habile dans sa manière d'approcher Arthur Lannister, à tel point qu'elle était parvenue à soutirer de lui quelques informations concernant la mort d'Élia.

Le Génie de l'Ouest, niait, ou en tout cas, doutait de l'implication de son père dans la mort de cette dernière. Il avait cependant refusé de donner le nom de celui qu'il pensait coupable selon lui.

Cela avait suffit à convaincre le Prince de Dorne qu'une conversation avec l'héritier du Roc était nécessaire. Et puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire, c'était maintenant qu'elle aurait lieu.

Il avala sa troisième coupe, puis quitta ses appartements pour se diriger vers ceux des seigneurs de l'Ouest. Là, il découvrit sans surprise, une bonne vingtaine de gardes, dispersée devant les multiples chambres des Lannister. Des qu'ils l'aperçurent, ceux-ci posèrent la main sur la garde de leur épée respective, et se tournèrent vers le dornien.

-Tu t'es perdu l'ami? Siffla l'un d'entre eux d'un ton menaçant.

Oberyn sourit face à cette pitoyable tentative d'intimidation.

-Mes excuses, je cherchais les appartements d'Arthur Lannister.

Une multitude de sourires moqueurs firent échos à ses paroles, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au Prince.

-Lord Arthur est sortit se promener dans les jardins. Répondit l'un des soldats d'une voix moqueuse. Je te souhaites bien du courage, dornien.

Un peu étonné par cette réponse obtenue sans mal. Oberyn tourna le dos aux hommes, et descendit les marches jusqu'aux jardins.

Surement l'un des rares endroits du Bief qui valait le coup d'oeil à ses yeux, sa beauté se faisait cependant plus glaciale et mortelle maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

Il marcha un peu au hasard, guettant le moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence de l'objet de ses recherches. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson dont il exécrait toutes les paroles ne raisonnent à ses oreilles.

Les pluies de Castamere.

Sentant son sang commencer à bouillir, Oberyn suivit la piste musicale, et finit par déboucher sur une majestueuse fontaine représentant Garth à la Main Verte. L'un des Rois les plus connus du Bief. Il finit par apercevoir Arthur Lannister, allongé sur un banc de pierre en train de fixer les étoiles. La chanson de sa famille s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Oberyn marcha dans sa direction, avant d'être stoppé par deux hommes. Donc les armures et les armes étaient frappées par un Lion écarlate sur champ noir.

-Vous ne pouvez passer. L'informa l'un des soldats sur un ton sec.

Le Dornien fut intrigué par l'accent et la peau noir de son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes immaculés?

-Nous étions. Répondit l'autre, un grand homme aux yeux bridés. Lorsque nous étions esclaves. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des hommes libres, capitaines de la Légion Écarlate.

Oberyn nota la pointe de fierté dans la voix du soldat.

-Et que font deux capitaines si loin de leur Légion?

-Nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour assurer la protection de notre Lord. Aussi, nous ne vous laisserons pas passer.

-Je souhaite cependant m'entretenir avec ce Lord. Répondit Oberyn avant de continuer d'une voix plus forte: Si ce dernier a la politesse de m'accorder une entrevue.

Arthur Lannister esquissa un sourire, se redressa, et fit signe à ses hommes de laisser le Dornien passer.

-Prince Oberyn, salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Lord Arthur, je dois dire que je suis étonné de trouver deux de vos anciens esclaves à vos côtés. On vante leur mérite et leur enseignement jusqu'à Lancehélion.

-Ils m'honorent et me rendent fier partout où je passe. Ils ont offert moult avenirs à des gens qui en manquaient.

-Je vois que la Montagne vous a laissé un souvenir, dit Oberyn d'un ton neutre en apercevant la lèvre enflée du jeune homme.

-Oh, c'est à votre fille que je dois cela à vrai dire, une punition pour lui avoir adressé la parole.

Le Prince de Dorne esquissa un sourire à ces paroles.

-Veuillez l'excuser, elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup les Lannister.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile d'élever une enfant avec une tête aussi dure.

Cette fois, c'est un authentique éclat de rire qui s'échappa des lèvres du dornien.

-J'admets que cela s'est révélé plus difficile que je ne le pensais, néanmoins, elle comme les autres fait ma fierté.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille, confessa Arthur. Une petite lionne qui occuperait mes nuits et mes jours.

-En tant que père de neuf filles, je ne peux que vous souhaiter tout le bonheur qu'elles apportent.

-J'ignore si je serais capable de survivre à tant d'enfants.

-Vous avez survécu à la Montagne pourtant.

-J'ai eu de la chance.

-Une chance que ma soeur et ses enfants n'ont pas eu.

-Contrairement à vous.

Arthur leva ses yeux violets sombres, et croisa les noirs luisants de colère du dornien. Les deux hommes prirent quelques instants pour se jauger, avant que le Lannister ne reprenne la parole:

-Pourquoi avez vous cherchez ma compagnie au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Je ne pouvais dormir, et j'étais curieux de faire votre connaissance. Ma nièce m'a dit du bien de vous, étonnamment.

-C'est une jeune fille intelligente, le futur de Dorne est entre de bonnes mains.

-Elle m'a rapporté une étrange histoire, comme quoi vous doutiez de l'implication de votre père dans le meurtre de ma soeur et de ses enfants.

-Disons plutôt que je nie son existence. Répondit Arthur d'une voix calme et mesurée.

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de partager votre théorie et vos informations avec moi? Demanda poliment Oberyn, dont la curiosité et la prudence avaient été levées aux plus hauts niveaux.

-Bien sûr, si vous acceptez de me renseigner en retour.

Le dornien manqua de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette requête prévisible.

-Je vous écoute.

-Votre belle-soeur, Lady Mellario. Si jamais je souhaitais la rencontrer, comment pourrais-je la trouver à Norvos?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle Oberyn ne s'attendait pas, méfiant, il répondit:

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous la rencontrer?

-J'aurais quelque chose à lui demander.

Oberyn comprenait maintenant pourquoi Arianne était aussi intriguée par ce Lannister. Il posait des questions étranges, qui poussaient ses interlocuteurs à la réflexion.

-Lady Mellario habite avec sa famille dans la citée haute de Norvos. Il vous suffit de vous y rendre, et de demander votre chemin au premier garde que vous croiserez. Elle y est très connue pour avoir épousé le Prince de Dorne.

-Je vous remercie.

-À vous à présent.

Oberyn s'exprimait avec calme et politesse, mais l'impatience le gagnait à vue d'oeil. Arthur avait beau être un combattant talentueux, il doutait de pouvoir survivre à la Vipère Rouge, et ce, malgré la présence de ses capitaines. Il choisit donc de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, les meurtres de votre soeur et de ses enfants font parties des évènements que je n'ai jamais compris.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Mon père est un homme sévère, qui n'hésite pas à se salir les mains pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais c'est aussi la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, aussi, je ne comprends pas comment il aurait pu ordonner à ses hommes de commettre un acte aussi stupide.

Cette remarque piqua la curiosité d'Oberyn, il tâcha de maitriser sa rage.

-Le meurtre d'Aegon est le seul que je me serais permis de comprendre. C'était le seul moyen de garantir que la lignée des Targaryens ne reviennent s'emparer du trône. Bien que cela se serait révélé inutile puisque Daeron a été épargné. Mais Rhaenys, et surtout Élia… Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Il aurait été plus judicieux d'au moins garder votre soeur et votre nièce comme otages afin de s'assurer que Dorne ait les mains liées. Faire d'Aegon un pupille de la maison Lannister, et le marier à l'une de mes lointaines cousines auraient assurés la sécurité du trône. De même, faire de Rhaenys mon épouse aurait définitivement protégé l'Ouest de Dorne. Votre soeur aurait passé une existence rageante et impuissante, mais au moins, elle et ses enfants auraient été en vies. Et elle aurait vécue assez longtemps pour voir naître ses petits enfants. La massacrer elle et sa progéniture n'a servit aucun desseins, si ce n'est garantir la haine de Dorne sur notre famille pendant plus d'une génération.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, acquiesça Oberyn. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est produit.

-Il y a cinq ans de cela, je suis allé trouver mon père afin qu'il réponde à mes questions. Je lui ai demandé les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre ces meurtres, et à ma grande surprise, il a refusé de me répondre, en m'informant que cela ne me concernait pas.

Oberyn secoua la tête.

-Cela n'a rien d'une preuve.

-En effet, c'était un indice. Jamais au cours de mon existence, mon père n'avait refusé de me renseigner sur les décisions qu'il avait été amené à prendre. Il reconnait même ses erreurs devant moi. Chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avec qui que ce soit. Mais concernant ce sujet, il s'est débiné.

-Il avait peut-être honte de son crime.

-Les seules choses dont mon père aient jamais eu honte, ce sont certains membres de sa famille. Jamais il n'a eu honte de lui ou de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme qui s'apitoie sur son sort.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il se tourna vers l'un de ses capitaines, et s'adressa à lui dans une langue inconnue d'Oberyn. L'ancien immaculé s'inclina respectueusement, et disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-J'ai passé cinq années à Essos. Et pourtant je n'ai pas reconnu le langage que vous avez employé.

-C'est du Yi-ti. Le capitaine Seto est originaire de cette lointaine contrée. Malgré ses nombreux devoirs, il a trouvé le temps de me l'enseigner. Je dois dire que je suis encore très loin de maitriser cette langue complexe.

-Je vois.

-Pour en revenir à votre soeur. Le manque de réponse de mon père a attisé ma curiosité. Je me suis donc penché sur la mise à sac de Port-Réal, et plusieurs éléments ne collaient pas.

-Lesquels?

-Tout d'abord, les auteurs des atrocités dont a été victime votre soeur. Cela ne ressemble pas à mon père d'envoyer deux imbéciles comme Clegane et Lorch s'occuper de personnes aussi importante que votre soeur et sa progéniture. Il eu été plus judicieux d'envoyer des hommes de confiance, disciplinés. Qui s'acquitteront des tâches qu'ont leur confit à la lettre sans prendre d'initiative. Là encore, je doute fortement du fait que mon père ait ordonné à la Montagne de violer votre soeur. La cruauté est l'un de ses outils favoris, mais il n'utilise jamais l'un d'entre eux sans une raison. Or, aucune raison n'aurait servi à justifier un tel acte avant un meurtre.

Oberyn avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais le raisonnement du Lannister méritait néanmoins d'être entendu.

-La Montagne obéissait pourtant aux ordres de votre père.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu car vous étiez inconscient, mais alors que Clegane menaçait ma vie lors de la mêlée, mon père lui a donné l'ordre d'arrêter. Un ordre aussitôt annulé par le Roi Robert. Ainsi, sans l'intervention de Daeron Targaryen, je ne serais pas face à vous ce soir. Il m'est avis que Clegane suivait les ordres qui l'arrangeait.

Oberyn acquiesça doucement, mais un détail attira son attention.

-Alors qui aurait pu donner de tels ordres à la Montagne?

Une lueur malfaisante brilla dans le regard d'Arthur, le Prince de Dorne resta sur ses gardes.

-Exactement, souffla-t-il, qui? Qui aurait pu donner de tels ordres? Qui aurait commandé à un boucher tel que Clegane, et à un tueur d'enfants comme Armory Lorch de commettre des crimes dont ils sont les experts sur des personnes de si hauts rangs? Il n'y avait rien d'hasardeux dans ces atrocités. La personne qui a donné ces ordres considérait que votre soeur et ses enfants n'étaient que cochons.

Pendant quelques terrifiantes secondes, Arthur cru qu'Oberyn allait lui tordre le cou, mais le dornien fit preuve d'un impressionnant self-contrôle. Il s'écoula quelques instants avant que la Vipère Rouge ne reprenne la parole:

-Qui? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Qui a tué ma soeur et ses enfants?

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre.

-Je pense que c'est ma soeur, Cersei, la responsable.

Oberyn écarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'était là un nom qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre être prononcé.

-Cersei est une femme aussi passionnée que haineuse, qui a la vanité de se croire intouchable, et qui ne pense jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle rêvait d'épouser Rhaegar, c'était là son voeu le plus cher. Un souhait qui lui fut dénié par le Roi Fou qui a ensuite marié Rhaegar à votre soeur. Rongée par la jalousie, Cersei a concentré toute sa haine et ses malheurs sur Élia. La façon abjecte dont elle et ses enfants ont été trucidés correspond aux manières répugnantes de ma soeur.

Oberyn prit un temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le chagrin, la haine et la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit quatorze années auparavant, avaient reprit d'assaut son coeur comme le jour où il avait apprit l'atroce nouvelle.

Arthur patienta quelques minutes, et remarqua alors que son capitaine, Seto, était revenu.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un homme peut dénoncer sa soeur, avoua Oberyn dans un souffle. J'aimais tellement la mienne.

-Cersei est une garce haineuse qui ne mérite ni le pouvoir d'une Reine, ni le bonheur d'une mère. Je n'éprouve aucun remord à dénoncer ses pires méfaits. Mais il y a une autre raison qui me pousse, comme vous, à quérir justice pour votre soeur et ses enfants.

Une nouvelle fois, les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, et celui d'Arthur trahi des émotions qu'Oberyn ne connaissait que trop bien; la colère, la haine et le chagrin.

-Je suis le fils de Rhaella Targaryen. Aegon et Rhaenys étaient aussi bien mon neveu et ma nièce que les vôtres.

La Vipère Rouge eu le sentiment que l'on venait de le gifler en plein visage. Il contempla son interlocuteur d'un regard ébahi.

-Bien sûr, les soupçons que j'ai concernant la culpabilité de Cersei ne sont le fruit que de ma théorie personnelle. Reprit Arthur sans cacher l'agacement lié à son manque d'information. Je n'ai aucune preuve concrète. Mais j'ai cependant amené le moyen pour vous et moi de découvrir la vérité.

D'un geste, il intima au Capitaine Seto d'apporter le présent qu'il s'en était allé quérir. Un gros sac en toile qui était copieusement remplie.

Le légionnaire posa son fardeau sur le sol, et l'ouvrit. Découvrant ainsi un homme ligoté et bâillonné dont le regard était emplie de la terreur la plus pure qu'il était possible de contempler.

-Je vous présente le meurtrier de notre nièce. Ser Armory Lorch. L'homme qui tira Rhaenys de sous le lit de son père, pour la poignarder à cinquante reprises.

Un sourire aussi démoniaque que haineux se dessina sur le visage de la Vipère Rouge, il s'agenouilla pour caresser la joue du malheureux prisonnier, avant de se tourner vers Arthur.

-Pourquoi me le donner? Pourquoi ne pas garder pour vous le plaisir de vous occuper de son sort?

-Je n'ai jamais connu Rhaenys, je n'ai ainsi jamais pu l'aimer comme il se doit. Sa vengeance doit être de la main d'une personne qui a eu cette chance. Et pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai toujours trouvé les méthodes de torture de Castral Roc trop rapides à mon goût. Je vous le confie donc, à condition que vous partagiez le fruit de votre découverte avec moi, bien sûr.

Oberyn referma le sac avec délicatesse, avant de serrer la main du Lannister.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Je dois dire que cette conversation fut des plus intéressantes. J'adorerai la poursuivre, mais hélas…

Le regard de la Vipère Rouge s'attarda une petite seconde sur le sac, avant de revenir vers son interlocuteur.

-… Je dois prendre quelques dispositions afin qu'une distraction de premier choix m'attende à Lancehélion. Aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Oberyn n'attendit pas que son salut lui soit rendu, il jeta le sac par-dessus son épaule, et prit la direction du campement des soldats de Dorne. Il avait le sentiment qu'il passerait le reste de la nuit, et une bonne partie de la matinée dans un sommeil profond. Car il avait trouvé le meilleur des somnifères: la satisfaction.

**Daeron**

Contrairement à Harry et Arya, Daeron fut autorisé à participer ou regarder la joute. Bien que l'envie lui manqua, il considéra plus prudent de rester aux côtés de Lord Eddard, plutôt que de vadrouiller seul aux alentours de Hautjardin. Après tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui désiraient sa mort, et la disparition définitive de la famille Targaryen. Tant qu'il était dans le Sud, sa vie était menacée. Il passa donc les jours qui suivirent la mêlée avec prudence, tout en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du deuxième jour que les choses changèrent, car à sa grande surprise, il fut invité par la jeune Lady Margaery à prendre le thé.

Daeron n'avait jamais été friand de thé, c'était une boisson qui ne convenait pas à la froideur du palais d'un nordien.

Mais il était préférable de gouter une mauvaise boisson, que d'offenser la Lady dont le nom était la raison de ce tournoi.

-Lord Daeron, s'exclama la jeune fille en le voyant arriver. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu.

Elle affichait un sourire si éblouissant que le Targaryen faillit en perdre tous ses moyens. Il effectua une révérence dont il tenait le secret de Lady Catelyn, et répondit:

-Lady Margaery, je vous remercie pour votre invitation et votre courtoisie. Mais je ne suis point Lord de quoique ce soit, il n'est donc pas nécessaire de m'appeler ainsi.

-Comme vous êtes humble, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, bien des hommes devraient prendre exemple sur vous.

-Milady…

-Allons, si je ne puis vous appeler « Lord », il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler « Lady ». Appelez-moi Margaery, et je vous appellerais Daeron.

-Ce ne serait pas correct, Milady.

À ces mots, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui arracha un rougissement au Targaryen.

-Il vous faut faire la connaissance de ma grand-mère. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Vous comprendrez alors que l'étiquette n'est pas la priorité des Ladies de ma familles. Et puis il n'est pas nécessaire de nous plier au protocole lorsque nous n'avons qu'une année de différence comme vous et moi.

Un peu déstabilisé, Daeron parvint assez bien à conserver une figure calme et sérieuse.

-Comme vous voudrez, Margaery.

-C'est plus simple ainsi, n'est-il pas? Dit-elle en l'entrainant dans les jardins.

-Margaery, s'étonna Daeron, le thé…

-Oh, les Autres emportent le thé. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un prétexte pour faire la connaissance du dernier descendant d'Aegon le Conquérant. Saviez-vous que Hautjardin possède les plus beaux jardins du Monde? Votre ancêtre lui-même venait les visiter souvent, tant il était émerveillé par leur beauté.

Daeron se laissa fléchir, hypnotisé par les paroles de la jeune fille et la splendeur de la végétation. Il avait effectivement lu quelque part que le Conquérant avait visité Hautjardin à de nombreuses reprises. Marcher sur les pas de son ancêtre provoqua chez Daeron, un sentiment de fierté solennelle qu'il ne ressentait que très rarement. Il fut reconnaissant envers la jeune fille à son bras de lui faire vivre de pareilles émotions.

-Dans une autre vie, vous seriez né Prince du Continent, et moi comme toutes les autres Ladies du Monde, je rêverai du jour où vous demanderiez ma main.

Le ton mélancolique employé pour prononcer ces paroles avait touché le jeune homme en plein coeur.

-Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé, ce que cela faisait d'être Prince des Sept-Couronnes?

-Cela m'a prit, reconnu-t-il, mais après avoir vu à quoi cela ressemblait, je doute que cela me prenne à nouveau.

-Daeron! S'exclama Margaery d'un ton faussement outré. Est-ce ainsi que vous parlez de notre futur Roi?

-S'il a besoin d'un titre pour être respecté, il n'a rien de respectable.

La Lady de Hautjardin éclata d'un rire authentique, Daeron s'autorisa un sourire triomphant.

-Ma Grand-mère vous apprécierait beaucoup, vous savez? Une langue aussi aiguisé que la vôtre lui donnerait matière à se divertir.

-Nous n'aimons pas tourner autour du pot dans le Nord, nous nous disons les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-Diantre, si votre accent n'était pas si prononcé, on oublierait presque où vous avez grandi.

-Je le prends comme un compliment Margaery, j'ai toujours été fier de mon accent.

-Comme mon nom sonne bien sur cette langue qu'est la vôtre. Susurra la jeune fille en arrachant un nouveau rougissement au Targaryen.

-Si je puis me permettre, commença-t-il peu sûr de lui, pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrez? Il y a moult jeunes hommes biens faits qui sont venu en votre nom, et ils ont surement de meilleures compagnies à vous offrir que la mienne.

-Vous êtes si modeste, votre compagnie est pourtant l'une des plus rafraîchissante qu'il m'ait été donné de profiter. Mais puisque vous insistez, j'aurais en réalité, quelques questions à vous poser.

-Lesquelles?

-Voyez-vous, un tel évènement comme ce tournoi n'est point organisé pour le seul plaisir de fêter l'anniversaire d'une simple Lady telle que moi. Mon père cherche à me marier.

-À vous marier, Milady?

-En effet, c'est la raison pour laquelle, j'ai souhaité m'entretenir avec vous.

Daeron sentit ses jambes flageoler devant le visage mélancolique et délicat de la jeune fille. Il brûlait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras tant elle était charmante.

-Avec moi? Mais enfin, pourquoi?

-Votre ami Robb, fait partit des prétendants, de même qu'Arthur Lannister, avec lequel vous avez combattu dans la mêlée. Vous m'avez l'air intelligent, et toujours sur vos gardes. Votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup.

Daeron ignorait quel était le sentiment étrange qui était en train de lui ronger le coeur, ni d'où venait la déception que lui avait inspiré les paroles de la Lady.

-Robb est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Margaery. Je suis persuadé qu'il fera aussi bon mari que Gouverneur du Nord. J'ignore cependant si notre pays sera à votre convenance, car il y neige même en été. Mais peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que je l'aime tant. Il n'est jamais plus beau que lorsque le manteau de l'hiver l'a recouvert.

-Quel poète vous êtes, peut-être me ferez-vous visiter Winterfell un jour.

-J'en serai très honoré. En revanche, j'ai peur de vous décevoir concernant Arthur Lannister. Car, bien que par deux fois il m'ait sauvé la vie, je n'ai aucune connaissance à son sujet.

-Ne l'avez-vous pas vu combattre? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait vaincu deux grands épéistes dorniens.

-Ser Daemon Sand et Ser Gerold Dayne. Je n'ai pas vu son duel contre le dernier nommé hélas, mais j'ai pu observer celui contre le premier. Et mon point de vue est que Ser Daemon a commit deux erreurs qui lui ont valu cette défaite.

-Lesquelles? Demanda Margaery curieuse.

-Il a dévoilé certains de ces talents lors du duel qui l'a opposé à moi-même, et a énervé Arthur Lannister lorsqu'il a affronté celui-ci.

Margaery fronça les sourcils.

-Énervé vous dites? Comment cela?

-Je l'ignore, mais j'ai très clairement vu la lueur qui avait brillé dans le regard de Lord Arthur. Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est produit entre eux, mais cela a poussé notre homme à attaquer avec une violence qui a surpris son adversaire. Je doute cependant que Lord Lannister ne parvienne à vaincre aussi facilement Ser Daemon la prochaine fois qu'ils s'affronteront.

-Je vois… Souffla Margaery pensive.

-Mais si jamais ce personnage vous intrigue, vous pouvez le questionner vous-même.

La Lady du Bief releva la tête à ces paroles, et découvrit avec un mécontentement dissimulé, le jeune homme de ses pensées avec une certaine princesse au bras.

-Lord Daeron, Lady Margaery. Salua Arianne Martell avec politesse. Quelle surprise de vous croiser ici.

-Lord Arthur, Princesse Arianne. Répondit le Targaryen en inclinant la tête. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Et je ne suis point un Lord, Princesse. Il est donc inutile de m'appeler ainsi.

-Dans ce cas, contentez-vous de m'appeler Arthur. Dit celui-ci à la surprise du jeune homme aux pupilles rouges.

-C'est généreux de votre part.

-N'y pensez pas. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers la cadette du groupe. Lady Margaery, je dois dire que ce tournoi fait office de piètre hommage pour une jeune fille telle que vous.

-Milord est trop bon. Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ne vous embarrassez pas de titres. Le droit que j'ai accordé à notre ami Daeron s'étant jusqu'à vous.

-C'est très gentil Arthur, je dois dire que je suis assez étonnée de vous voir avec une Martell au bras.

Si les paroles avaient été proférées chaleureusement, il ne fut pas difficile pour qui que ce soit, de comprendre que leur sens était dépourvu de la moindre chaleur.

-Notre ami Arthur m'a généreusement proposé de parcourir ces jardins avec lui. Répondit la concernée d'un ton à peine moqueur. Je dois dire que je trouve sa compagnie plaisante.

-Allons Arianne, ne minimises pas ton importance. Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie nos conversations.

-C'est vrai que nous parlons beaucoup. Je ne serais pas étonnée d'entendre d'excitantes rumeurs circuler à notre sujet.

Daeron fut estomaqué par la légèreté avec laquelle la dornienne s'exprimait, Margaery luttait pour ne pas grimacer de dégout.

-N'avez-vous pas peur de la réaction de votre famille? Demanda cette dernière. Personne n'ignore l'avis de votre oncle concernant les Lannister.

-Oh, comme c'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter, Margaery. Dit elle en ayant parfaitement conscience du faite que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom. Mais vous serez rassurée d'apprendre, que mon oncle le Prince Oberyn, n'éprouve aucune aversion envers notre ami Arthur. Et n'est absolument pas dérangé par le fait que lui et moi apprenons à nous connaître. Je serais presque tentée de dire qu'il nous y encourage.

-Quelle chance vous avez.

Arthur choisi ce moment pour intervenir, visiblement las de l'échange entre les jeunes filles.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être chanceux de ce que je vois. Dit il en souriant au Targaryen qui baissa la tête pour masquer sa gêne. T'es tu remis de la mêlée Daeron?

Un peu étonné d'être tutoyé, le jeune homme ignorait comment il devait répondre.

-Je crois que tu es en train de mettre notre ami Targaryen dans l'embarras. Ri Arianne avec bienveillance.

-Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, reprit Arthur. À vrai dire, je t'y encourage.

Daeron fronça les sourcils face à cette étrange attention, il choisi cependant de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

-Vous… pardon. Tu es bien aimable.

-Je t'en pris, c'est une bien belle épée que tu as là.

Aussitôt, le Targaryen se mit sur ses gardes. Allait-il tenté de lui dérober son bien lui aussi?

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour les comportements de ma soeur et de son fils le jour de ton arrivée. Il faut la comprendre. La maison Lannister n'a plus eu d'épée en acier valyrien depuis que le Roi Tommen a perdu Rugissante lors d'une expédition dans la Mer Fumeuse. Mon père cherche à mettre la main sur ce précieux métal depuis de nombreuses années. Mais je tiens à te rassurer, nous ne chercherons pas à acquérir la tienne. Encore moins après la démonstration dont nous avons été témoins dans l'arène.

Arianne posa alors ses pupilles d'ébènes sur le jeune homme, et inclina la tête.

-Je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir affronté la Montagne au nom de ma tante et de ses enfants. Dorne n'oubliera pas votre geste, Daeron Targaryen, vous avez ma parole.

-Je vous en pris, souffla ce dernier. Mon seul regret est qu'une jeune fille ait du se salir les mains pour me sauver de mon imprudence.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ma nièce, dit Arthur en tachant de masquer sa tristesse. C'est une enfant incroyablement solide, je ne serais pas étonné si elle réussissait un jour à me vaincre au cours d'un duel.

Margaery éclata d'un rire poli, et sembla vouloir reprendre les rênes de la conversation, mais Daeron lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied:

-Transmettez-lui mes remerciements et mon admiration. Les mêmes que je vous témoigne après que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie par deux fois lors de la mêlée.

-C'était naturel.

-Pas pour moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent des regards chaleureux, et Arianne sembla discerner l'esquisse d'un sourire amer sur le visage d'Arthur.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec vous, Daeron, puisse les Anciens Dieux vous accompagner jusqu'au bout de votre chemin. Et vous Lady Margaery, je m'endormirai ce soir dans l'espoir de rêver de votre beauté.

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, Arthur et Arianne saluèrent le jeune couple, et continuèrent leur chemin. Laissant derrière eux le regard reconnaissant de Daeron et le rougissement flatté et envieux de Margaery.

Dès qu'ils furent à bonne distance, la Martell jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au Lannister.

-Tu lui dira bientôt, quand le sac à vin sera six pieds sous terre.

Arthur lui adressa un sourire mélancolique.

-Ce sera toujours trop tard à mes yeux.

Arianne posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du demi-Targaryen. Elle devra se souvenir de mettre en garde Ser Daemon Sand de ne plus jamais s'en prendre à Daeron, sous peine de subir à nouveau le courroux d'Arthur Lannister.


	6. Chapitre IV : Un Coup de Lionne

**Bon... bah ça fait un certain temps que je suis pas revenu vers cette histoire, heureusement les commentaires sont mon carburant, et plus j'en ai, mieux je bosse :D**

**Du coup, Merci à Greenblow84 pour son commentaire, il fut très motivant ;)**

**Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ;)**

**Take care.**

**L.A.**

Chapitre 4: Un coup de Lionne

**Tyrion**

Le Nain de Castral Roc était rongé par la colère, l'impuissance et l'inquiétude. Sa fille, son seule et unique trésor, avait commis un acte qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'héroïque si elle n'avait pas été si jeune. Mais savoir que son enfant de douze ans avait à présent du sang sur les mains, alors que lui même n'en possédait pas, le rendait malade. Toute sa vie, Tyrion avait maudit son handicapante condition. Mais jamais avec autant de force et de conviction que ce jour-ci.

Son bébé avait grandit trop vite, il n'avait plus le sentiment d'être capable de la protéger depuis trop longtemps. Elle était déjà plus grande, plus rapide, et plus meurtrière qu'il ne le sera jamais. C'était d'ailleurs ce sentiment qui l'avait rongé à de nombreuses reprises, et qui l'avait poussé à demander à Arthur et à son père d'entraîner Lyara au maniement des armes. Une idée qui n'avait que très peu plu à Lord Tywin, mais qui finit par trouver son chemin avec l'appuie d'Arthur.

Et aujourd'hui, Lyara Lannister avait abattu Ser Gregor Clegane, la Montagne-qui-marche, d'une flèche entre les deux yeux. Un geste salvateur, qui avait valu à la jeune fille les louanges de son grand-père. Mais qui avait déchaîné la colère de Cersei.

Tyrion n'ignorait pas la haine aussi viscérale qu'illogique que sa soeur bien aimée ressentait à son égard, ainsi qu'à celui de son frère et de sa fille. Il soupçonnait même que la rébellion de la Montagne envers Arthur ne soit dû à l'influence perverse de la Reine des Sept-Couronnes.

Tyrion s'écarta de ses pensées après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, le Soleil était à présent bien levé, et la joute n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le Nain n'était pas d'humeur à observer ce divertissant spectacle, mais il savait que Lyara, consciencieuse comme elle était, ne manquerait pas à l'appel. Résigné, il s'en alla rejoindre la place qui l'attendait; celle qui était aux côtés de sa fille.

Cependant, le regard empoisonné qu'avait lancé Cersei à Lyara ne cessa de le hanter. Et avec la pression que Tywin et Arthur lui mettait afin d'avoir la main sur l'éducation de Joffrey. Il craignait désormais que sa soeur bien-aimée ne passe ses nerfs sur sa fille, ou pire, qu'elle ne l'utilise comme instrument dans sa riposte politique.

**Eddard**

Le sang des loups était un authentique cauchemar pour le Gouverneur du Nord, et il maudit sa propre faiblesse de ne pas avoir envoyé Harry servir en tant que pupille comme lui-même l'avait fait au sein du Val. En effet, c'était grâce aux enseignements de Jon Arryn qu'il était lui-même parvenu à ravaler l'instinct animal qui lui rongeait les sangs, une prouesse éducative qu'il fut incapable de reproduire pour ses propres enfants. Harry et Arya étaient les portraits crachés de Brandon et Lyanna et le coeur de Ned avait saigné lorsqu'il avait constaté que Jon s'était joint à eux.

D'une certaine façon, le fait que son neveu tenait plus de son héritage nordien que valyrien, tant en apparence qu'en comportement, avait été un réel soulagement. Mais il craignait à présent que son « bâtard » ne suive la voie de sa mère, et qui sait quelles horreurs l'attendaient lorsqu'il en atteindrait la point de non-retour.

« Promets-moi Ned, promets le moi ! »

La voix de sa soeur le hantait depuis des années, et continuerait sans aucun doute de le hanter toute sa vie. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Ses propres enfants représentaient déjà une tâche éprouvante, Daeron, Theon et Jon alourdissaient son fardeau de manière conséquente, à tel point qu'il ignorait si son coeur tiendrait la multitude d'épreuves qui l'attendait.

Assis à la place qui lui avait été désigné par les Tyrell, avec Robb, Sansa, Arya, Jon et Daeron à ses côtés, le Lord de Winterfell n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour la joute à laquelle il était forcé d'assister. Non seulement les tournois ne l'amusaient guère, mais il était trop préoccupé par l'avenir de tous les enfants à sa charge pour se laisser distraire.

Tant de vies entre ses mains… tant de décisions à prendre pour qu'ils vivent aussi heureux que possible dans ce monde répugnant… Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était que Ned, il n'aurait jamais dû être Lord de Winterfell, que… ?

— Père ? s'inquiéta Robb en apercevant la bobine triste de son paternel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Gouverneur du Nord fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées, et tenta de gratifier son aîné d'un regard rassurant.

— Ce n'est rien, mentit-il, je ne faisais que constater à quelle vitesse vous grandissiez.

Tout les enfants à sa charge se retournèrent vers lui, très étonné d'entendre le « Loup discret » exprimer ses sentiments.

À la surprise de ce dernier, ce fut Daeron qui prit la parole :

— Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire Lord Stark; la plupart d'entres nous avons déjà du poil au menton, et vous ne pouvez pas nous couver éternellement. Le moment est peut-être venu de vous relaxer, et de nous regarder voler de nos propres ailes.

Ned fut estomaqué par les paroles de son pupilles à la chevelure argentée, mais il le fut d'autant plus lorsque Jon récita :

— Quand les vents blancs se lèvent…

— … et la neige glaciale tombe… enchaîna Robb.

— … le loup solitaire trépasse… continua Arya avec fierté.  
— … mais la meute survit, achevèrent-ils tous ensemble, y comprit Sansa et Daeron.

Ned les contempla les uns après les autres, ravalant très difficilement les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux gris. Il finit par plonger sa tête dans ses mains, et soupira bruyamment.

— Par les anciens Dieux…

— Cessez de vous faire du mauvais sang sur Robb, Jon, Harry ou moi, Lord Stark; vous nous avez suffisamment bien éduqué pour que nous parvenions à vous rendre fier.

C'était Daeron qui avait prononcé ces mots, le Gouverneur du Nord releva la tête, et le fixa d'un regard aussi triste qu'inquisiteur.

— En es-tu sûr pour Harry ?

— Je m'occuperai de cet imbécile, répliqua le Targaryen, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Ces mots déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale au sein des nordiens. Le Grand Jon Umber s'approcha de son Lord Suzerain, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu peux pas empêcher ces petits cons de grandir, Ned, dit-il en lui collant une énorme tape dans le dos. Regarde mon garçon; Petit Jon qu'on l'appelle, et il est déjà presque aussi grand que moi. Y grandissent trop vite, mais faut faire avec.

Lord Stark soupira avec défaitisme, et laissa échapper un sourire.

— En tant que père, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour chacun d'entre vous jusqu'à mon trépas. Promettez-moi simplement que vous mourrez après moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Ces mots eurent un effet colossal sur chacune de ses progénitures, mais ils frappèrent Jon et Daeron plus fort encore.

L'un était à proprement parlé, secoué par les émotions et la fierté qu'avait provoqué la déclaration de celui qu'il croyait être son père, l'autre… était circonspect.

Daeron n'avait jamais considéré Lord Stark comme son paternel, mais pour la première fois de son existence, il se surpris à aimer l'homme pour ce qu'il était. Et s'il ne pourrait jamais l'appeler « père », il méritait au moins le titre d' « oncle » à ses yeux.

— Le chevalier des Fleurs ! s'écria Sansa en se dressant tel un piquet, coupant net l'émotion intense qui régnait au sein des Nordiens.

En effet, Ser Loras Tyrell s'apprêtait à jouter face à Ser Jaime Lannister, que tous connaissait sous le sobriquet de « Régicide ». Et étant donné sa réaction, l'attirance qu'avait la fille aînée de Lord Stark pour le jeune homme à la figure bien faite n'échappa à personne.

Le Tyrell sembla incroyablement confiant, à tel point qu'il se pavana tel un étendard face à la populace, lui et Ser Jaime saluèrent leur Roi, qui, étant déjà totalement saoul, les envoya paître d'un geste.

**Jaime**

Jaime Lannister aimait profondément ses frères; l'un comme l'autre étaient pourvues d'une ribambelle de défauts, et l'un comme l'autre étaient aussi aimants à ses yeux qu'il était possible de l'être.

Le Régicide n'avait jamais comprit la haine que vouait sa jumelle pour leurs cadets, et c'était là sans doute le seul point sur lequel ils n'avaient jamais pu s'accorder.

Cersei haïssait Tyrion pour avoir prit la vie de leur mère lors de sa venue au monde, et craignait Arthur à cause de ses pupilles violettes.

Jaime n'avait pas cru leur père lorsqu'il avait affirmé que leur plus jeune frère était le fruit d'un mariage précipité avec une femme aux origines valyriennes, et il était parvenu à apprendre la vérité le soir où Tyrion et lui avaient saoulé leur cadet comme un cochon.

C'était peu après le quatorzième anniversaire d'Arthur, alors qu'il était venu à Port-Réal dans le but de participer à un tournoi en l'honneur de Joffrey. Le Lutin et le Régicide avaient prétendues vouloir initier leur frère aux affres de la boisson, et bien que ce dernier tenu plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, ils parvinrent à lui arracher le nom de sa génitrice.

Dire qu'ils furent choqués aurait été un euphémisme, ils tombèrent littéralement sur leurs culs.

Qui aurait cru que leur père, le grand Tywin Lannister au coeur dur comme la pierre, aurait pu trouver le réconfort et l'amour dans les bras de Rhaella Targaryen ? Une fois le choc de la révélation essuyé, Arthur supplia ses aînés de ne pas ébruiter les circonstances de sa naissance à qui que ce soit. Heureusement, s'il y avait bien une chose que Jaime et Tyrion avaient en commun, c'était leur fidélité fraternelle.

Aussi, ils jurèrent de ne point souffler mot de ce secret à qui que ce soit, et accompagnèrent leur petit frère jusqu'à sa chambre en riant de son ivresse.

Dès que ce dernier fut endormi, le Lutin et le Régicide allèrent s'entretenir au sein d'une chambre qu'ils savaient sûre. Et ils se promirent à l'un comme à l'autre, qu'ils garderaient cela pour eux.

Après tout, Arthur était le petit frère, qu'ils avaient tous deux, toujours rêvé d'avoir, l'un parce qu'il avait prit la place d'héritier aux yeux de leur père dont il n'avait jamais voulu, l'autre… parce qu'il était l'oncle rêvé pour sa fille, et le petit frère aimant qui lui demandait toujours conseil.

Jaime aimait profondément Arthur, car c'était là son rôle d'aîné que de protéger chacun de ses cadets, mais également car le demi-Targaryen le lui rendait bien.

En effet, ce matin-même, alors qu'il se préparait à jouter en écoutant à demi-teinte les recommandations de Lord Tywin, son benjamin était apparu, en tirant docilement sa jument par les rênes.

— Je viens t'apporter ton destrier, lui avait-il annoncé d'un ton volontairement pompeux.

— J'en ai déjà un.

— Ton étalon est excité comme une puce, fit-il remarquer, et la jument de Loras Tyrell est en chaleur; ma propre jument réduira son sale petit tour à néant.

Le Régicide ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir son petit frère décrypter les tactiques de leurs ennemis, aussi, il accepta de monter le cheval qui lui était offert.

— Fais honneur à notre Maison, grogna son Lord de père en entrainant son héritier à l'écart.

Ce dernier lui cria sans ménagement :

— Expédie ce suceur de queues au tapis !

Tywin réprimanda Arthur d'une taloche derrière l'oreille, tandis que Jaime éclata de rire.

— Dis à Tyrion de mettre cent dragons d'or sur moi !

— Il en a mit cinq cent, répliqua le Lord des Trois-crinières en ricanant malgré sa douleur.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que Ser Jaime Lannister, se mit en position, chevauchant fièrement la jument de son plus jeune frère, et prêt à enrichir le plus vieux.

Loras Tyrell n'avait que quatorze ans, mais l'éducation de la Reine des épines en avait fait un garçon robuste, le Régicide devra avoir recourt à davantage que la force brut pour en venir à bout.

Lorsqu'il s'élancèrent, le Lannister se rendit compte de l'avantage considérable que lui avait accordé Arthur dès leur première passe d'arme; la jument de Ser Loras était en chaleur, mais la sienne ne l'était pas, ce qui lui permit de démolir la moitié du bouclier de son adversaire.

Affichant un sourire narquois, le meurtrier d'Aerys deuxième du nom s'élança à pleine vitesse sur l'amant de Renly Baratheon, l'envoyant bouler tel un homme de paille, et leva sa lance en signe de victoire, tandis que le Tyrell s'écrasa dans la boue.

Le public célébra son avancée en finale de la joute comme s'il avait mit fin à la Rébellion à la seule force du poignée, et sourit en entendant Tyrion crier :

— Payez donc, bande d'ignares !

**Tyrion**

Ils furent nombreux à donner leur bourse au nabot en grognant. Mais alors que celui-ci empochait la dernière qui lui fut tendue, il remarqua que son petit frère échangeait des regards complices avec une certaine princesse.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il colla un violent coup de coude dans les côtes d'Arthur, le faisant tressaillir.

— Par les sept, grogna ce dernier, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Arrête de fixer bêtement la dornienne, réprimanda Tyrion tout bas. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que votre relation provoquera ?

Tandis que l'héritier de Castral Roc prenait une grande inspiration, son nabot de grand-frère reprit la parole :

— Je croyais que tu voulais la séduire par pur jeu…

— Ta gueule, vociféra Arthur entre ses dents, les choses ont changées.

Le Lutin se retint de toutes ses forces d'écarquiller les yeux d'inquiétude, tout en maintenant un expression neutre, il reprit tout bas :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

— Je… commença le Lord des Trois-Crinières en serrant les mâchoires. Je ne sais pas encore.

Voilà bien un aveux qui ne plu pas à entendre aux oreilles du nain, tout en maintenant le stoïcisme sur son visage, il lâcha :

— Arthur, ce que tu fais est dangereux…

— Ta gueule, réprimanda son cadet en imitant son expression, je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur le choix de ton épouse, je te défends de faire cela avec moi.

Tyrion sut dès cet instant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de suffisamment pertinent pour faire changer d'avis l'héritier de Castral Roc.

— Je t'en pris, sois prudent.

— Comme toujours, grand frère, comme toujours.

**Arianne**

La princesse dornienne échangea moult regards coquins avec l'homme de ses pensées au cours de la joute, elle avait cependant cru que ceux-ci passeraient inaperçus, mais son oncle était aux aguets.

— Que fais-tu ? avais sifflé Oberyn avec colère.

— Soyez plus spécifique, répliqua-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

— Ne joues pas à cela avec moi Arianne, gronda son oncle, les regards que toi et ce Lannister vous échangez ne me sont pas étrangers.

— Et donc ?

La Vipère Rouge manqua de s'étrangler.

— Et donc ? répéta-t-il furieux. Cesse immédiatement, vos familles sont en guerre.

— Effectivement, répliqua la princesse, mais lui et moi ne le sommes pas.

Tyerne vola immédiatement au secours de son imprudente cousine.

— Ce que mon père veut dire; c'est que tu ne peux t'acoquiner avec un Lannister.

— Et pourquoi donc ? s'esclaffa Arianne. Nous n'étions tous deux que jeunes enfants lorsque les meurtres de ma tante et de ses enfants ont eu lieu.

— Arianne, siffla Oberyn tel un serpent, ne t'engages pas sur ce terrain.

— Mon oncle, répliqua la princesse de Dorne, Arthur a partagé avec vous sa théorie concernant les meurtres de votre soeur, ma tante, et de mes cousins, vous m'avez vous-mêmes affirmez que vous l'aviez cru.

— J'ai dis cela pour qu'il baisse sa garde, gronda-t-il, mais Lorch ne m'a absolument rien apprit, et ce, même sous la pire des tortures. Ceci me laisse donc à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manipulation des Lannister. Je t'en pris Arianne, ne te laisse pas posséder.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, et repensa à la leçon de politique que lui avait enseigné Arthur.

« Pour qu'une machination fonctionne; il faut l'appuyer par une vérité. »

La dornienne prit une grande inspiration, avant de se tourner vers son oncle.

— Arthur est innocent des crimes qui vous rongent le coeur, de la même façon qu'Aegon et Rhaenys étaient innocents des crimes dont Tywin Lannister blâmait le Roi Fou, si vous valez vraiment mieux que cette ordure de Vieux Lion, vous épargnerez Arthur de votre soif de sang. Massacrez Jaime, Cersei et Tywin autant que vous voudrez, mais le Lutin et Arthur ne vous ont rien fait.

Comme l'héritier de Castral Roc le lui avait apprit, la princesse dornienne fixa intensément les pupilles de son oncle.

Celui-ci sembla possédé par l'indécision, mais finit par acquiescer.

— Tu n'as pas tort, concéda-t-il, mais la vengeance n'a de saveur que si elle est totale.

Arianne renâcla en entendant cela.

— Si par « totale », vous voulez dire que vous allez exterminer chaque enfant né avec du sang de lion, alors votre vengeance n'a aucun sens.

Oberyn fixa sa nièce avec incrédulité, avant de la contempler avec une méfiance qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas remarquer.

— Quand donc es-tu devenu si sage ?

— Quand père a renoncé à m'accorder mon héritage. Entre sa stupide ambition et votre soif démesurée de vengeance, il fallait bien que l'une d'entre nous raisonne correctement.

Ce furent là les dernières paroles que les Martell et les Sand échangèrent. Arianne se reconcentra sur la joute sans prêter attention à ses cousines où à son oncle.

— « Que les Autres les emportent ! » gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Doran et Oberyn ne se préoccupaient que de venger leur soeur, tandis que l'un avait en tête leur victoire au jeu du trône, l'autre ne désirait que la satisfaction de son plaisir personnelle.

Aucun n'avait cure de son futur à elle… Seules quelques unes de ses bâtardes de cousines en avait quelque chose à faire.

Et ils allaient payer, très chèrement, que de n'avoir vécu que dans le seul but de se venger.

Arianne allait s'en assurer.

Tytan

Le fils de Stannis Baratheon n'était absolument pas confiant quant à sa victoire en phase finale. Il était parvenu à culbuter tous les imbéciles qui s'étaient dressés sur sa route sans trop d'effort grâce à son impressionnante corpulence. Mais Ser Jaime Lannister était un tout autre morceau à découper.

Il avait rêvé de ce moment toute la nuit; s'il désarçonnait le Régicide, il aurait l'apparence d'un authentique chevalier galant, mais en plus, Alister fermerait les bouts de viande flasque qui lui servait de lèvres à tout jamais.

Fièrement monté sur son étalon essossien, il fixait son adversaire avec toute la concentration que son père lui avait enseigné. Il ignora les encouragements qui étaient prononcés de part et d'autres, y comprit ceux de son royal oncle à son égard, et les moqueries du Greyjoy qui lui servait d'ami. Il se contenta de rabaisser sa visière et de prendre place, la lance au poing.

Ser Davos lui avait dit qu'il avait hérité de la volonté de fer de son père, et de la force de ses ancêtres, ces simples paroles avaient suffit à gonfler son torse de fierté. Cramponné à son étalon, il attendit le signal de départ, et éperonna sa monture à toute vitesse sans jamais avoir froid aux yeux.

Jaime Lannister était meilleur cavalier, meilleur lancier, meilleur jouteur. Mais Tytan était d'une force monstrueuse, et si son attaque fut maladroite, et sa garde piètrement levée, il parvint à désarçonner son adversaire à la chevelure dorée en poussant un rugissement qui n'avait d'égale que la puissance de son bras.

Juste après que le garde royale se fut écrasé au sol dans un tintamarre métallique, un silence de cimetière s'abattit aussitôt à travers les gradins. Le fils de Stannis Baratheon, un peu sonné par la courte confrontation, mit pied à terre, et suivant les leçons d'honneur que lui avait inculqué son père, s'en alla relever son adversaire déchu. Ser Jaime accepta son aide malgré la déception qui le possédait, et en bon joueur qu'il était, leva le bras victorieux de celui qui l'avait défait.

Aussitôt, une pluie d'applaudissements et de félicitations s'échappa des gradins, et les plus puissants provinrent de Robert, qui semblait plus fier de son neveu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son propre fils.

Tytan remercia les Sept d'avoir le visage couvert par un heaume, auquel cas, tous aurait pu constater sa face rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

Il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le laquet qui s'approchait de lui, une couronne de roses en mains.

— Milord, dit-il en s'inclinant, qui sera votre Reine de la beauté et de l'amour ?

Aussitôt, un nouveau silence se fit, et tous attendirent tels des rapaces affamés, la décision du vainqueur.

Tytan, qui connaissait le protocole, retira son heaume, et se saisit de l'ornement floral qui lui était tendu. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser au sein de ses énormes mains, il se dirigea maladroitement vers la seule demoiselle qui méritait cet honneur à ses yeux, et inclina la tête tout en tenant la couronne à bout de bras.

— Lady Margaery, dit-il d'une voix forte tout en ravalant difficilement ses terreurs. Je m'excuse de n'avoir meilleure récompense à vous offrir; votre beauté et votre honneur mériteraient mieux. Je n'ai cependant que ces roses, et j'espère, que vous, la plus belle fleur qu'il m'ait été donné d'apercevoir, accepterez mon présent.

Cette déclaration sincère arracha des larmes aux spectateurs les plus sensibles, le reste, nobles comme bas-peuple, examinèrent la scène avec curiosité.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lady Margaery déposa ses mains délicates sur les géantes du vainqueur, lui souffla tendrement :

— Il vous faut couronner votre Reine.

Tytan manqua de défaillir, avant de s'exécuter tel un automate; il déposa alors les fleurs qui lui avaient été donné sur la tête de sa Lady favorite, et s'inclina lorsque celle-ci se dressa telle une authentique souveraine.

Alister Greyjoy n'appréciait nullement ce qu'il voyait, il sauta par dessus la balustrade, et s'en vint fracasser le dos de son ami d'une énorme tape.

— Dites voir, votre Majesté, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Robert. Vous auriez pas deux verres à partager avec nous ?

Tandis que quelques exclamations outrées furent étouffées au sein des spectateurs, le Roi des Sept-Couronnes ria à gorge déployée, et s'empara d'une paire de coupes encore pleines avant de les tendre au Greyjoy.

Celui-ci remercia son souverain d'un signe de tête, et colla l'un des récipients dans la main de son ami, avant de lever le sien.

— À Tytan Baratheon ! Un grand dadais au coeur tendre comme on en fait plus !

— À Tytan Baratheon ! mugit Robert avec fierté. Un gosse qui a réparé tous les défauts de son con de père !

— À Tytan Baratheon ! rugit la foule en guise d'écho.

Le Roi vida sa coupe plus vite que quiconque, et reprit la parole en meuglant telle une vache :

— Ce tournoi étant terminé, il m'est apparu qu'il fut le théâtre de la forge d'étonnantes alliances !

Le bas-peuple fixait son souverain avec curiosité, tandis que ce fut l'inquiétude qui posséda les nobles.

— Mon neveu Tytan et son copain Greyjoy étant déjà présents, j'appelle Daeron Targaryen, Arthur et Lyara Lannister, Harry Stark et Rhaenyra Sand.

Un flux de murmures parcouru les spectateurs circonspects, tandis que ceux qui avaient été convoqués descendirent de leurs places respectives pour se tenir aux côtés du Baratheon et du Greyjoy.

Cependant… Tous ne purent répondre présents.

— Putain, grogna Robert avec lassitude. Ned ! Où est ton deuxième garçon, celui bien né ?

— Il est puni, répondit Lord Stark en manquant de tressaillir, pour avoir participé à la Mêlé sans mon autorisation.

— Fais le venir, j'ai trois mots à lui souffler. Tywin ?! Où est ta petite fille ?! Celle issue du Lutin !

Le Lord Suzerain de l'Ouest foudroya son gendre avec colère, avant de baisser les yeux avec une fausse humilité.

— Elle se repose, votre Majesté. Elle est encore perturbée par la flèche qu'elle fut forcée de planter dans le crâne de Ser Gregor il y a une semaine.

Robert renifla bruyamment, et cracha au sol.

— Sortez-là de sa chambre, si elle a eu les couilles de trucider la Montagne, elle a eu assez de temps pour le digérer.

Pour la première fois, Tywin et Tyrion s'accordèrent naturellement en foudroyant du regard le Roi des Sept-Couronnes. Le père se plia cependant aux exigences du gendre, et fit signe à son nabot de fils d'obtempérer. Enragé, ce dernier réprima la soufflante qu'il voulait adresser à son beau-frère, et s'en alla chercher sa progéniture.

Pendant ce temps, Robert essuya de son regard de soulard, les différentes personnes qui formaient la bande qu'il avait convoqué.

— Manque encore quelqu'un, gronda-t-il irrité, où qu'elle est la bâtarde des sables ?

— Ma fille, lança Oberyn Martell en contenant vainement sa colère, se repose des blessures qui lui furent infligées au cours de la mêlé.

— Ah… Bon, bah on fera sans elle… je suppose…

Arthur Lannister, Tytan Baratheon, Daeron Targaryen et Alister Greyjoy s'alignèrent sans discuter. Chacun était curieux à sa manière de ce que leur Roi avait en tête.

Il fallu patienter une dizaine de minutes supplémentaire pour voir Harry Stark et Lyara Lannister se joindre à leur rang.

— Regardez-moi ça ! mugit Robert sans la moindre retenu. De purs produits de chacun des Sept putains de Couronnes ! Même s'y manque la dornienne, on l'ajoutera plus tard… Bref ! L'on m'a fait remarqué qu'il a fallu sept de ces connards pour envoyer la Montagne six-pieds sous terre. Sept salopards venus des sept couronnes ! Manque un Arryn et un Tyrell pour que la brochette soit complète, m'enfin, on a deux putain de Lannister et un dragonnet, ça compensera. Du coup, pour célébrer votre victoire sur le plus grand homme du pays, je vous envoie tout les sept forger une amitié qui représentera l'unité des Sept-Couronnes ! En faisant le tour des neuf citées libres !

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, le bas-peuple applaudit la décision de leur Roi, mais la noblesse n'accueillit pas cette nouvelle de façon aussi chaleureuse.

Ned Stark écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, tandis que le sang de Tywin, Jaime et Tyrion ne fit qu'un tour. Le Prince Oberyn se retint de toutes ses forces d'empoigner sa dague pour la coller dans la gorge du gros cerf qui avait usurpé la place de son neveu, tandis que ses filles expirèrent de colère face à l'épreuve que ce sac à vin infligeait à leur soeur. Ser Davos, ne sachant que dire, se mit à prier à qui voulu l'entendre que Lord Stannis trouverait le moyen de faire changer d'avis son frère, et ce, même s'il doutait de sa réussite dans cette entreprise. Margaery Tyrell, indécise quant à sa réaction, décida d'observer celles d'autrui en tachant de conserver une figure impassible, tandis que sa grand-mère ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles, et fronça les sourcils sans la moindre retenu.

Les réactions des six concernés, furent mitigées :

Tytan ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de la décision de son oncle, et fut même excité à l'idée de parcourir les citées libres. Alister eut un réaction plus modérée, et bien que la perspective de prendre la mer l'enchantait, il sentait quelque chose de puant dans cette annonce. Daeron ne savait pas quoi faire de cette décision, et ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il finit par déduire que c'en était une mauvaise, car il n'avait aucune envie de rester loin du Nord plus longtemps que nécessaire. De son côté, Harry apprécia la nouvelle, en effet, la perspective de voguer vers l'inconnu en compagnie de son meilleur ami l'enchanta, mais il espéra néanmoins qu'il n'allait pas trop inquiéter les siens.

Lyara Lannister… fronça simplement les sourcils. On l'avait tiré de sa chambre afin de lui faire part d'un décret royal qui la concernait, et alors qu'elle avait passé les sept derniers jours à se morfondre, la perspective de voyager afin de reposer ses nerfs l'enchantait plus qu'autre chose.

Arianne Martell voulu protester, mais elle savait d'office que sa voix n'aurait aucun impact, aussi, elle se tourna vers Arthur dans l'espoir que celui-ci eut un plan pour répondre au gros porc qui leur servait de Roi. Hélas, le Lannister ne su que dire, en revanche, il fixa la responsable de ce bazar avec une haine viscérale, car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle pour avoir eu une idée aussi inventive que stupide.  
— « Cersei ! » songea-t-il avec rage. « Ce coup-là, tu me le payeras TRÈS cher ! »


End file.
